Nouveau départ
by Sayuri Quinn
Summary: Et si Tsuna, en plus d'être une fille, était l'amie d'enfance d'Hibari, comment son évolution dans la mafia se serait passée? Avec l'arrivée de ce nouveau tuteur impitoyable, Tsuna peut dire adieu à sa vie paisible. 1827, 6927 et un peu de All/Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouveau départ**

**Coucou ! Il s'agit de ma première fic de Reborn et sur un manga. Honnêtement, j'ai hésité avant de publier cette histoire réunissant plusieurs caractéristiques qui peuvent rebuter plusieurs lecteurs comme avec un Tsuna en fille et l'histoire recommençant depuis le début, mais plus allégée je vous rassure. Il y a aussi le fait que je doute beaucoup de moi-même, surtout avec un scénario pareil, je ne passe quasiment pas de temps sur les fics francophones de Reborn, préférant visiter ceux anglaises beaucoup plus nombreuses alors je me demandais si ça en valait la peine. Ce sera à vous de juger, si vous n'aimez pas cette histoire, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça.**

**Voilà, mon monologue est enfin terminé ^^  
**

* * *

**Bon, le blabla habituel :**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc.

Couples : Hibari/Tsuna principalement (1827 ^^) mais aussi du 6927 et sûrement du All/Tsuna (Tsun is love after all :D), pour ça, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ^^

Résumé : Et si Tsuna avait été une fille en plus d'être l'amie d'enfance d'Hibari Kyoya, comment son évolution dans la mafia se serait passée ? Avec un ami d'enfance aussi violent que séduisant, un tuteur impitoyable, une Famille à former et de nouvelles responsabilités à prendre, Tsuna peut dire adieu à sa vie normale tant désirée. 1827 avec du 6927 et du All/Tsuna (enfin all... quelques uns quoi)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Hum… » grogna-t-elle alors que la lumière du matin vint soudainement agresser ses yeux à travers ses paupières. Elle remonta la couette sur son visage afin de se protéger des rayons du soleil et tenter vainement de gagner encore quelques instants de sommeil.

« Dépêche-toi, herbivore, avant que je ne perde patience. »

À contre cœur, l'adolescente releva la couverture et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers la silhouette près de son lit mais la détourna aussitôt en avisant la lumière aveuglante derrière.

« Ferme les rideaux. » gémit-elle.

« Tu oses me donner des ordres, herbivore ? » dit-il sur un ton froid. « Si tu n'es pas levée dans la seconde qui suit, je vais te mordre à mort. »

« Ça va, j'ai compris ! » Elle s'extirpa alors précipitamment de son lit douillet, étouffant un bâillement. Elle se frotta les yeux afin d'enlever les dernières traces de sommeil tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain sous le regard strict du jeune homme.

Celui-ci attrapa ensuite l'uniforme de l'étudiante correctement plié dans son armoire et le plaça sur le lit, puis il prit son sac, il vérifia que toutes ses affaires étaient présentes avant de le placer bien en vue et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers en silence et rejoignit la cuisine où une femme s'affairait pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Ah, je te remercie de l'avoir réveillée, Kyo-kun. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi. » lui sourit-elle gaiement.

« Hn. »

« Assied-toi, le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt prêt. Ça doit être fatiguant de se lever aussi tôt pour venir ici, je m'occupe de ça. » lui dit-elle gentiment en reprenant les assiettes des mains.

Le garçon inclina légèrement de la tête en signe de remerciement et alla s'installer à table tandis qu'elle continuait de remplir un bol de riz tout en chantonnant.

Des bruits de pas dévalant les escaliers se firent alors entendre alors que la jeune fille vint s'attabler à son tour, fraîchement lavée et vêtue de l'uniforme féminin du collège de Namimori.

« Oyaho, kaa-san, Hibari-san. » salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Oyaho, Tsu-chan. »

« Hn. »

Elle ne s'offusqua pas de la réponse de son ami ou plutôt de son manque de réponse, y étant habituée depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il fallait dire que Hibari Kyouya était loin d'être une personne bavarde, on pouvait même dire qu'il était pratiquement asocial et on le voyait seulement avec soit son plus proche subalterne, Kusakabe Tetsuya, soit son amie d'enfance, Sawada Tsunayoshi. C'était d'ailleurs avec elle qu'il se trouvait en ce moment.

Ils s'étaient connus alors que Tsuna avait six ans et Kyoya huit, leurs mères étant de proches amies. Leur première rencontre n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses avec Tsuna préférant se cacher derrière sa mère tandis que le garçon refusait de se mélanger à une herbivore comme il appelait ceux qu'ils considéraient plus faibles que lui. Bien heureusement, avec le temps, leur relation s'était nettement améliorée, du moins Hibari était plus tolérant avec elle mais il y avait toujours des limites à ne pas dépasser, sous peine d'être mordue à mort. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il venait parfois tôt le matin chez les Sawada pour s'assurer que l'adolescente n'arrive pas en retard en cours, ce qui était très souvent le cas lorsqu'il la laissait se débrouiller seule.

« Alors, Kyo-kun, dis-moi, tout se passe bien à l'école ? » demanda gentiment Nana, la mère de Tsuna.

Le concerné finit de boire sa soupe miso avant de répondre d'une voix neutre et posée : « Oui, tout va bien. Quelques élèves perturbateurs mais je me suis assuré qu'ils ne recommenceront pas à déranger la tranquillité de Namimori. »

« Ah la ! » s'exclama joyeusement Nana tout en joignant ses mains, « je suis vraiment rassurée de savoir que tu es le préfet en chef du comité de discipline, avec toi, les élèves sont en bonne sécurité et peuvent étudier l'esprit tranquille. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Tsu-chan ? »

« Euh… oui, bien sûr… je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais, Hibari-san. » dit-elle nerveusement. _'C'est plutôt lui qui représente un danger pour les élèves !' _pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir fini de manger, elle se leva et mit ses chaussures, suivie par Hibari.

« Voici vos bentos. » fit Nana en passant une boîte à sa fille et l'autre à son camarade. « Passez une bonne journée. »

« Hum. À ce soir, kaa-san ! »

Le trajet se fit en silence, comme d'habitude. Tsuna avait appris au fil du temps que toute tentative de conversation superflue avec Hibari finissait plus par l'irriter qu'autre chose et un Hibari Kyoya en colère n'était jamais très agréable, surtout pour ceux aux alentours. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du bâtiment scolaire lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

« Tsuna-chan ! »

« Hum ? » Elle se retourna alors pour voir ses deux amies dont l'une lui faisait des signes de la main plus loin. « Ah ! Kyoko-chan ! Hana ! » Elle se tourna rapidement vers Hibari. « À plus tard, Hibari-san. » Celui-ci regarda durant quelques instants les nouvelles arrivantes avant de hocher légèrement de la tête à la brunette et de se diriger vers l'entrée de la bâtisse, les élèves lui cédant craintivement le passage.

Tsuna rejoignit les deux étudiantes et elles firent ensemble le reste du chemin.

« Alors, alors, toujours accompagnée de son chevalier ténébreux à ce que je vois. » taquina Kurokawa.

« Mou… tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ? Si jamais Hibari-san t'entendait, c'est moi qu'il mordra à mort. » se plaignit-elle.

« Je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait beaucoup de te mordre. »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu sous-entends par là. » fit-elle en détournant la tête tandis que Kyoko et Hana gloussèrent face à l'air visiblement gêné de la jeune fille, c'était si facile de la taquiner.

Mais elle avait beau se plaindre de leurs moqueries, elle savait que ça n'avait rien du tout de méchant et elle était très reconnaissante que les deux adolescentes la considèrent comme une amie, et ça, c'était grâce à Hibari, _'comme toujours'_. Elle avait toujours été une personne faible, naïve et maladroite mais le préfet l'avait toujours aidé à se relever, enfin à sa façon -et avec ses tonfas-, il lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas se soumettre face aux moqueries auxquelles elle faisait l'objet, surtout celles venant d'herbivores en groupe. Grâce à ses conseils et ses leçons, parfois très douloureuses, elle avait réussi à se faire plus ou moins respectée par ses camarades de classe et plus personne ne l'embêtait, sous peine d'être confronté au comité de discipline. Et si on possédait même une once de bon sens, on éviterait à tout prix à avoir à faire avec eux et surtout au préfet en chef.

Et progressivement, elle put nouer des amitiés, notamment avec l'idole de l'école, la très jolie Sasagawa Kyoko et sa meilleure amie, Kurokawa Hana. Et pour tout cela, elle ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère pour lui avoir présenté le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, sans lui, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait _'sans doute on m'appellerait toujours Dame-Tsuna'._

* * *

La journée se déroula comme toutes les autres, calme et sans encombres, si bien entendu on se tenait éloigné du préfet de l'école.

Pour Tsuna, c'était la même routine qui défilait jour après jour, entourée par les mêmes professeurs, les mêmes élèves, les mêmes voisins… mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était qu'un jour arriverait où elle ferait tout pour retrouver ce train-train quotidien, et que ce jour approchait à grands pas.

_**À suivre… (ou pas ?)**_

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre, un peu court mais le décor est lancé. J'attends votre verdict avec appréhension pour savoir si je continue ou non, même un petit commentaire rapide suffit pour me donner votre opinion, déjà sur le scénario de base, que vous soyez inscrit ou non sur le site, ça m'est égal. Si vous avez des suggestions, des critiques… n'hésitez pas. D'habitude je fais de longues descriptions pour tout mettre en place, étant un peu perfectionniste mais là j'ai décidé d'écrire léger pour que ce soit plus simple à lire._

_Gros bisous à tous !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau départ**

**Coucou ! Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir lu ma fic et d'avoir laissé une review, ça m'a donné une motivation pour la suite, en même temps qu'une certaine pression je dois dire, lol. Maintenant, j'ai peur que ce premier chapitre, assez vague et court, vous fait attendre plus que ce que j'ai à vous offrir (je suis une stressée de la vie malheureusement…). Je mettrai mes impressions sur ce chapitre à la fin pour ne pas vous influencer lors de la lecture de celui-ci.**

**Aussi, quant à la longueur des chapitres. Ils seront un peu plus long que le premier, aux alentours de 2000-3000 mots, ce n'est pas énorme mais je voudrai les faire plus court afin que la fréquence des publications soit à peu près correcte. Le syndrome de la page blanche est le cauchemar des auteurs qui me guette à l'angle de ma rue :(.**

**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)**

_

* * *

_

_La journée se déroula comme toutes les autres, calme et sans encombres, si bien entendu on se tenait éloigné du préfet de l'école._

_Pour Tsuna, c'était la même routine qui défilait jour après jour, entourée par les mêmes professeurs, les mêmes élèves, les mêmes voisins… mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était qu'un jour arriverait où elle ferait tout pour retrouver ce train-train quotidien, et que ce jour approchait à grands pas._

**Chapitre 2**

« Je suis rentrée, kaa-san ! » annonça Tsuna en retirant ses chaussures.

« Ah la, bienvenue à la maison, Tsu-chan. D'ailleurs tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important. » lui dit sa mère avant de lui tendre un prospectus.

« Heh ? » Tsuna leva curieusement un sourcil en lisant le dit papier _'Je ferai de votre enfant le leader de la nouvelle génération – qu'est-ce que c'était que ce slogan bizarre, c'est pour faire dans la politique ?'_

« C'est pour un professeur particulier, je l'ai appelé aujourd'hui. » déclara joyeusement Nana.

« Ah bon… Attends… Quoi ? » s'écria Tsuna alors qu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'avait dit sa mère. « Mais pourquoi ? Mes notes ne sont pas mauvaises. » répliqua-t-elle. Et c'était vrai, grâce à –à cause de- Hibari, elle obtenait d'assez bonnes notes en cours, son niveau scolaire n'était pas non plus excellent mais il était suffisant pour contenter le côté intransigeant du préfet. En effet, la première et dernière fois où elle avait ramené une note inférieure à la moyenne, elle avait eu droit à un tête-à-tête avec des tonfas mortels et une semaine non stop de révisions supervisée par son ami d'enfance, et gare à elle si ses notes baissaient ne serait-ce que d'un point. Elle tremblait encore à ces souvenirs honnis.

« Oui mais c'est parce que Kyo-kun est toujours sur ton dos. Tu devrais le laisser souffler un peu, il a déjà fort à faire avec ses propres études et le comité de discipline. » réprimanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien… tu n'as pas tort mais- »

« Alors c'est décidé ! » l'interrompit-elle. « Reborn-kun devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais… mais tu aurais pu m'en parler avant pour qu'on en discute d'abord. Et si c'était un charlatan ? Vu le slogan pourri sur ses prospectus, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. » Mou… vraiment, sa mère était bien trop inconsciente.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Tsu-chan. C'est une personne de confiance qui me l'a recommandé, elle m'a dit beaucoup de bien de ce professeur, je suis sûre qu'il t'aidera à gravir les échelons de la société. »

« Une personne de confiance ? Qui es-»

« Ciaossu ! »

Tsuna fut de nouveau coupée dans sa phrase mais cette fois-ci, c'était par un bébé qui se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée et était habillé d'un costume noir et affublé d'un fedora sur la tête.

« Hiiiie ! Depuis quand ce bébé est-il ici ? » s'écria la jeune fille.

Sa mère s'agenouilla alors devant le nouveau venu et lui demanda gentiment s'il s'était perdu, pour toute réponse, il lui montra un des prospectus.

« Ah la ! Tu dois donc être Reborn-kun. » s'exclama-t-elle, et devant le hochement de tête affirmatif, elle rajouta, admirative : « Tu dois vraiment être très doué pour être professeur à un si jeune âge. »

« Bien entendu, je suis le meilleur. » acquiesça Reborn.

« Quelle chance ! Voici ma fille unique, Tsuna, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Pourquoi ne monteriez-vous pas pendant que je prépare du thé et des petits gâteaux ? Je vous amène ça tout à l'heure. »

« Volontiers. »

Tsuna regarda avec effarement la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation, tout d'abord un bébé accoutré comme un adulte faisait irruption chez elle et affirmait être le professeur que sa mère avait engagé et ensuite… C'était un bébé que diable ! Et aussi… Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que le truc vert sur son chapeau venait juste de cligner des yeux ? Punaise, c'est vivant !

Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque sa mère lui proposa d'emmener ce Reborn dans sa chambre pour discuter. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'adolescente, l'enfant fit quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il sauta à la vitesse d'un éclair et lui donna un violent coup de pied à l'estomac qui la fit tomber sur les fesses.

« Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! » gémit-t-elle.

« Dépêche-toi, Dame-Tsuna. Combien de temps encore comptes-tu rester planter comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en montant les escaliers.

Quoique toujours abasourdie, Tsuna décida de le rejoindre et grimaça alors que la douleur se faisait sentir dans son corps.

* * *

Tsuna pinça les lèvres en observant nerveusement le petit enfant face à elle en train de siroter tranquillement le thé que sa mère leur avait apporté. Elle ne savait que penser, de toute évidence, et peu importe la façon dont on tournait les choses, la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle était un bébé, un gamin haut comme trois pommes. Et pourtant, il n'était pas normal. Pour commencer, il avait une force incroyable pour un être aussi petit, en attestaient les nombreux bleus sur son corps qu'il lui avait affligés quand elle avait posé d'après lui des questions stupides et inutiles, elle sentait d'ailleurs qu'elle allait arborer un joli œil au beurre noir le lendemain.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de poser une question qui lui éviterait –du moins elle l'espérait- d'autres coups.

« Alors, Reborn, qu'enseignes-tu exactement ? » Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, se préparant à une éventuelle attaque mais rien ne vint. À la place, le bébé lui répondit de sa voix enfantine :

« Je vais faire de toi un boss de la mafia. »

Tsuna cligna une fois des yeux à cette réponse. Deux fois. Trois fois.

C'est là où elle devait rigoler, c'est bien ça ?

Mais peu désireuse de tenter le diable, elle opta pour le silence, attendant une plus ample explication qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Connais-tu bien tes ancêtres, Tsuna ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Heh ? Mes ancêtres ? Euh… ma grand-mère s'appelait Yuzumi et mon gran- ah ! » fit-elle alors que sa tête rencontra douloureusement le bois de la table.

« Ce n'est pas ça dont je parlais, Dame-Tsuna. » répliqua-t-il après lui avoir donné un coup sur le crâne. Il sortit ensuite un rouleau de papier de sa mallette et la montra à Tsuna. « Ecoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. » Il désigna alors le premier nom indiqué sur la liste. « Il s'agit de Giotto, ton arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père, et c'est aussi le fondateur d'une des plus grandes familles mafieuses actuelles, la famille Vongola. Il était appelé Primo, comme étant le premier boss et étant sa descendante directe, cela fait de toi le prochain boss, Vongola Decimo. » finit-il.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce et qui dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles les deux personnages se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans bouger. Puis, un grand cri résonna.

« HHIIIIIIIIEE ! »

* * *

« Pourquoi me suis-tu ? » demanda Tsuna alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'école.

« Je suis ton tuteur alors je me dois de te surveiller même quant tu te rends en cours. » répondit Reborn.

Tsuna se renfrogna et repensa à leur conversation de la veille. C'était absurde ! Cela n'avait aucun sens, vraiment. Reborn avait affirmé être un tueur à gages envoyé pour faire d'elle le prochain boss de la mafia. Franchement, elle ne savait même pas quelle partie était la plus ridicule, que le bébé soit un hitman ou qu'elle deviendrait le chef d'une famille mafieuse. Elle soupira lourdement mais ne protesta plus, ayant déjà reçu son lot de coups hier soir. Si ce gamin disait effectivement la vérité, ce dont elle doutait fortement, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire partie de la mafia, elle avait toujours voulu vivre une vie normale et sans accroc et non pas entourée de gens plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

« E… Ecoute, tu perds ton temps avec moi. Je n'ai pas du tout la carrure pour être le leader de quoique ce soit, je peux à peine me diriger moi-même alors une bande de mafieux… » tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, Dame-Tsuna. Tu devrais être contente, ta vie est sur le point de changer grâce à moi. »

'_Mais ma vie est très bien comme elle est !'_

Elle aperçut alors ses amies près de l'entrée de l'école et se tourna vers Reborn. Celui-ci, semblant lire ses pensées, dit :

« Je vais t'observer de loin… pour le moment. »

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Tsuna hocha rapidement de la tête avant d'accourir vers ses camarades. Pendant ce temps, son tuteur alla s'installer sur une branche d'arbre située près de la salle de classe de sa nouvelle élève.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Autrefois dénommée Dame-Tsuna pour sa grande maladresse, ce surnom fut ensuite rapidement délaissé par peur de représailles de la part du comité de discipline. La jeune fille n'avait rien de très impressionnant, elle menait une vie ordinaire de collégienne. Le trait unique qui pourrait être relevé serait sa relation avec le redouté Hibari Kyoya. Autrement, elle paraissait être une adolescente comme les autres, sauf bien entendu que le sang des Vongola coulait dans ses veines. Et c'était maintenant son devoir de faire d'elle une mafieuse crainte et respectée par tous, cela allait être intéressant. Très peu de femmes faisaient réellement partie de la mafia, il y avait beaucoup de femmes mais elles étaient surtout des épouses ou des filles de mafieux et donc ne prenaient pas part aux affaires. Et une seule femme avait été le boss des Vongola.

Reborn eut un petit sourire. Il avait hâte de voir l'évolution de sa protégée.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Tsuna ? » questionna Hana en avisant l'ombre violacée sous l'œil gauche de son amie ainsi que son pansement sur la joue.

Tsuna se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassée. Elle se voyait mal leur dire que c'était un bébé qui lui avait affligeait ça.

« Je me suis cognée contre une porte hier soir. » mentit-elle avec une pointe de culpabilité, mais elle ne voulait pas leur parler de Reborn car cela reviendrait à leur parler de la mafia et il n'était pas nécessaire de les impliquer dans tout ça.

« Ça a l'air bien douloureux. Tu veux passer à l'infirmerie avant d'aller en classe ? » demanda Kyoko, l'inquiétude se peignant clairement sur son visage.

« Non, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. » _'Aww… Kyoko-chan est trop mignonne.'_ Tsuna regarda ensuite discrètement autour d'elle, Reborn avait précisé qu'il l'observerait tout au long de la journée. Elle espérait qu'il ne se ferait pas repérer.

Elles arrivèrent dans leur salle de classe où régnait un brouhaha assez inhabituel. Les élèves semblaient tous en effervescence ce matin.

« Ah, les filles ! » s'exclama Ayumi, une de leur camarade en les voyant. « Vous connaissez la nouvelle ? Il paraît qu'un nouvel étudiant va être transféré dans notre classe. C'est pas trop cool ? »

« Un nouvel élève tu dis ? J'aurai été plus intéressée si ça avait été un nouveau professeur. » déclara Hana.

« C'est parce que tu préfères les hommes mûrs, Hana-chan. » gloussa Kyoko tandis que sa meilleure amie lui fit un sourire complice en retour.

'_Un nouvel élève en plein milieu d'année ? Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui. J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre.'_

À ce moment-là, leur professeur pénétra dans la salle et demanda à ce que les élèves aillent s'installer, il attendit que le silence se fasse avant d'annoncer la nouvelle tant attendue.

« Bien, comme vous devez certainement le savoir grâce à certains curieux ici-même… » commença-t-il en lançant des regards réprobateurs envers deux élèves sans nul doute auteurs de la rumeur, « un étudiant va rejoindre la classe, il vient tout droit d'Italie et donc n'est pas habitué aux coutumes du Japon. » À cette annonce, les murmures commencèrent entre les élèves, apparemment, cette information leur avait échappé.

« Un étranger ? »

« Trop cool ! »

« J'espère qu'il est mignon ! »

« Silence ! » s'écria le professeur avant de soupirer. « Comme je le disais, étant étranger au pays, je vous demanderai de lui offrir un bon accueil. » Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte laissée ouverte. « Tu peux entrer maintenant. »

Un adolescent entra alors dans la pièce et fit face à la classe remplie d'élèves impatients.

« Gokudera Hayato. » annonça-t-il sèchement. Chacun attendit qu'il dise autre chose mais le concerné ne sembla pas vouloir rajouter quoique ce soit.

« Il est trop canon ! »

« Ses cheveux argentés sont magnifiques, et ses yeux ! »

« Et son air revêche ne fait que rajouter à son charme. »

Les filles allaient bon train, heureuses que ce beau jeune homme ait atterri dans leur classe. Tsuna, quant à elle, observait le nouvel élève en silence. _'Il vient donc d'Italie, comme Reborn. Est-ce que venir au Japon est à la mode chez eux ?'_. Mais l'excitation de ses camarades était compréhensible, ce Gokudera était en effet très séduisant, quoique son regard noir et l'expression de dédain qui était peinte sur son visage ne pouvait qu'intimider la brunette.

« S'il vous plaît ! Du calme voyons ! » ordonna le professeur. Vraiment… Pourquoi toutes les adolescentes étaient comme ça ? « Bien, alors pour ton emplacement… » dit-il en scannant la salle des yeux « tiens, il y a une place derrière Sawada. » Une vague de plaintes se fit alors parmi les étudiantes avant que le professeur ne les fasse taire.

Tsuna leva timidement la main pour que le nouvel élève la repère mais la rabaissa presque immédiatement quand son regard glacial se posa sur elle. Il s'approcha alors de sa place, ignorant totalement les autres adolescents et s'arrêta devant Tsuna, le mépris remplaça alors le dédain sur son visage, pétrifiant davantage la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait cette fois-ci ? Le garçon détourna soudain la tête, il rejoignit sa table et s'assit brusquement sur sa chaise. Mais il ne sortit pas ses affaires, se contentant de la fusiller du regard. Tsuna avala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant pas comment réagir. _'Faites que l'heure passe vite !'_ pria-t-elle intérieurement.

_**À suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**Koko-chan :** Ma première revieweuse ! Merci beaucoup ^^, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu aies apprécié le premier chapitre, même si maintenant, j'ai peur de ce que tu aies pu penser de ce chapitre-ci (soupire). Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que tu seras présente pour le prochain chapitre. Encore merci. Bisou.

**Shiro Akuma :** Coucou, merci pour ta review . Je suis contente que tu trouves que ma fic, du moins le premier chapitre, a un petit plus par rapport aux autres fics avec Tsuna en fille que tu aies pu lire, j'espère que je parviendrai à rester sur cette voie-là pour qu'elle garde ce petit plus. Allez, bisou.

**Misaki :** Merci beaucoup j'espère juste que la suite ne te décevra pas (j'ai un peu peur que l'entrée eut été meilleure que la matière sur ce coup :S). Bisou

* * *

_Oui, je sais, super ennuyeux… J'imagine en avoir déçu plusieurs avec ce second chapitre qui pourrait paraître quelque peu redondant. Pour ma pauvre défense, je dirai qu'il me fallait écrire ce passage essentiel du manga, c'est tout de même l'introduction de Reborn et le début de l'entrée de Tsuna dans la mafia. Je n'ai pas vraiment relu le manga pour écrire ces passages par peur de faire un pitoyable copier-coller, j'ai simplement fait avec mes vagues souvenirs de l'anime et en les mélangeant à ma sauce (enfin, en essayant). Mais je pense que le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant, étant plus 'inédit', du moins je l'espère (Hibari sera de retour ^^)._

_Oh, je voulais aussi préciser quelque chose, comme une lectrice m'en avait fait la remarque. Le fait que Tsuna appelle Hibari 'Hibari-san' malgré le fait qu'ils soient des amis d'enfance. J'y avais réfléchi pendant que j'écrivais mon histoire mais j'ai finalement opté pour cette appellation parce que pour moi, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, Tsuna était très intimidée (tousse*effrayée*tousse) par Hibari et l'appela de la façon la plus polie qui soit (Hibari-san) et donc, c'est resté ainsi jusqu'à maintenant et elle n'a pas jugé réellement nécessaire de changer cela en cours de route, surtout qu'elle est toujours un peu intimidée par lui. Dix ans plus tard, je veux bien que cela soit différent puisque Tsuna aura beaucoup changé de par son implication grandissante avec la mafia. J'aurai pu aussi mettre 'Kyoya-kun' mais à force d'entendre Tsuna dire 'Hibari-san' dans l'anime…_

_Voilà ma (longue) note de fin. Comme d'habitude, vous êtes libres de donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre (même si je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire malgré tout)._

_Gros bisous à tous, et merci de m'avoir lu !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouveau départ**

**Me revoilà pour un 3****e**** chapitre ^^. Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Je vous adore :D. Je voulais le poster plus tard mais je me sens d'une humeur joyeuse ces temps-ci, j'ai reçu les résultats de mes partiels il y a quelques jours et ça s'est bien passé alors je veux partager ma joie avec ce chapitre ^^.**

**Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour une nouvelle (et interminable ?) note d'auteur.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

**

_Tsuna leva timidement la main pour que le nouvel élève la repère mais la rabaissa presque immédiatement quand son regard glacial se posa sur elle. Il s'approcha alors de sa place, ignorant totalement les autres adolescents et s'arrêta devant Tsuna, le mépris remplaça alors le dédain sur son visage, pétrifiant davantage la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait cette fois-ci ? Le garçon détourna soudain la tête, il rejoignit sa table et s'assit brusquement sur sa chaise. Mais il ne sortit pas ses affaires, se contentant de la fusiller du regard. Tsuna avala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant pas comment réagir. 'Faites que l'heure passe vite !' pria-t-elle intérieurement._

**Chapitre 3**

La sonnerie de midi résonna finalement dans les couloirs de l'école, permettant à Tsuna de souffler, soulagée. Elle se leva de son bureau et prit les deux bentos que sa mère avait préparé.

« À plus tard, Kyoko-chan, Hana. » fit-elle avant de sortir de la salle.

« Tsuna-chan avait l'air bien pressée, non ? » s'interrogea Kyoko.

« Je crois qu'elle avait plutôt hâte d'échapper au regard assassin que lui envoyait son voisin de derrière depuis le début des cours. » répondit Hana en jetant un regard soupçonneux en direction de Gokudera. D'ailleurs, le bureau de celui-ci ne tarda pas à être entourée d'une foule d'étudiantes, toutes plus excitées les unes que les autres, posant diverses questions plus ou moins indiscrètes. Malheureusement pour elles, le nouvel élève n'était pas du tout enclin à leur répondre, leur criant de le laisser tranquille. Il se leva ensuite brusquement et sortit rapidement, son éternel air renfrogné ne le quittant pas.

Pendant ce temps-là, Tsuna marchait en direction de la salle de réception où se trouvait son ami d'enfance. Sa mère préparait parfois un deuxième déjeuner pour Hibari et l'adolescente décidait souvent de passer la pause déjeuner en sa compagnie, sachant que celui-ci s'arrêtait rarement de travailler pour manger.

Elle donna quelques coups sur la porte et attendit une réponse avant d'entrer. Comme toujours, Hibari était assis derrière son bureau à remplir divers papiers administratifs.

« Ohayo, Hibari-san. » salua-t-elle en s'installant sur le sofa au centre de la pièce.

« Hn. »

Elle déposa les bentos sur la table et ouvrit le sien, murmurant un 'Itatakimasu' avant de commencer à manger. Quelques instants plus tard, le préfet la rejoignit mais ne toucha pas à son repas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Hiba- hiiie. » fit-elle alors que celui-ci prit son menton en ses doigt pour tourner son visage vers le sien, l'examinant attentivement. « Hi… Hibari-san ? »

« Que t'est-il arrivé, herbivore ? »

« Huh ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hibari effleura son œil gauche où se trouvait sa blessure.

« Oh, euh… ce n'est rien. Encore une de mes maladresses. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mens-moi encore une fois et je te mords à mort. » menaça Hibari.

Tsuna déglutit, elle savait pourtant qu'il était inutile de mentir à Hibari.

« En… en fait, c'est- » mais soudain, le préfet se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre laissée ouverte, brandissant ses tonfas.

« Montre-toi ! » ordonna-t-il impérieusement.

« Ciaossu ! »

'_Re… Reborn !' _

« C'est donc toi, Hibari Kyoya. Impressionnant, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me repérer aussi vite, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, tu es réputé comme étant la personne la plus forte de tout Namimori après tout. » déclara Reborn en apparaissant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Les yeux d'Hibari se rétrécirent en avisant le nouveau venu mais il n'abaissa pas sa garde, au contraire, il se mit maintenant en position de combat, comme s'il sentait que cette personne représentait un danger malgré son apparence juvénile.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Le nouveau tuteur de Tsuna. » déclara-t-il simplement, faisant fi de l'air menaçant du préfet.

« Tsunayoshi ? » Hibari se tourna alors vers la concernée.

« Ah… euh… oui, c'est vrai. Ma mère l'a engagé hier, il… il s'appelle Reborn. » Ahh…. C'était le pire. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà pathétique aux yeux de son ami, maintenant il savait que même un bébé pouvait devenir son tuteur.

« Tsunayoshi n'a pas besoin d'un tuteur. Je suis amplement suffisant pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle ne comprend pas en cours. » énonça Hibari.

« Ce que je vais lui apprendre n'est pas couvert par l'enseignement scolaire classique. » contra Reborn.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre alors. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi d'en décider. »

Hibari serra davantage sa prise sur ses tonfas, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'ait encore rien fait, sûrement le calme avant la tempête.

« Est-ce toi qui lui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il abruptement en désignant le coquard de l'adolescente.

Reborn tourna son regard vers le visage de la jeune fille.

« Ça se pourrait. »

Voilà, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Comme si ça avait été le signal du top départ, Hibari se jeta sur Reborn dans l'intention de lui envoyer un violent coup mais ce dernier l'esquiva aisément. Le préfet continua ses attaques mais celles-ci finissaient dans le vide, son assaillant les évitant à chaque fois.

Tsuna était autant impressionnée qu'effrayée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une personne tenir tête aussi longtemps à son ami, et surtout avec une telle facilité. Reborn ne semblait pas du tout fatigué, parant chaque coup de son adversaire. Elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bébé ordinaire mais de là à pouvoir combattre Hibari… Peut-être que son histoire de mafia n'était pas bidon après tout.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit attraper son étrange lézard vert de sur son chapeau, dénommé Léon, tandis que celui-ci se métamorphosa en pistolet de la même couleur. Tsuna eut soudain très peur, se rappelant que Reborn s'était présenté comme étant un des plus grands tueurs à gages de la mafia. Sans plus réfléchir, elle accourut vers les deux combattants toujours en action et s'interposa entre eux, fermant les yeux.

« Non, arrête ! » cria-t-elle, son corps tremblant de peur.

…

Hibari retint son souffle, son arme à quelques centimètres seulement de la joue de Tsuna. Il avait pu s'arrêter à temps mais de justesse. Une colère sourde l'envahit alors. Comment cette herbivore pouvait-elle être si inconsciente ? Il attrapa durement le poignet de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui sans aucune délicatesse.

« Que pensais-tu faire, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? » siffla Hibari en la regardant avec des yeux remplis de rage.

« Hi… Hibari-san… je… je suis désolée. » fit-elle doucement. Le brun ne l'appelait par son nom et prénom que lorsqu'il était furieux contre elle, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon en général. Elle savait que son geste avait été inconsidéré mais elle ne pensait pas avoir mal fait, elle voulait le protéger. Bon, rien ne disait qu'il aurait été blessé dans ce combat, c'était Hibari Kyoya dont on parlait. Mais aussi fort soit-il, un adolescent pouvait-il faire le poids contre un mafieux expérimenté ? Mais si elle venait à dire cela, il valait mieux lui réserver une chambre d'hôpital tout de suite.

« Réponds-moi. » insista-t-il, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur le fin poignet.

« Tu… tu me fais mal, Hibari-san. » grimaça Tsuna en essayant de se libérer de son emprise.

Clignant des yeux, le préfet lâchant soudain la jeune fille. Sa colère et son inquiétude pour elle l'avaient aveuglé, la blessant, _encore une fois_.

« Hiba- »

« Retourne en classe, la pause de midi sera bientôt terminée. » informa-t-il d'une voix neutre, mais voyant que Tsuna restait immobile, il rajouta plus fermement. « Maintenant. »

« B… Bien. » Tsuna récupéra son bento à moitié vidé et sortit pour rejoindre sa salle de classe, jetant un dernier regard inquiet envers l'adolescent.

Reborn observait la scène silencieusement, légèrement surpris par le geste de son élève mais aussi intrigué. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si ordinaire en fin de compte. Après tout, qui aurait osé se mettre au milieu d'un combat à l'aspect si violent ? Si Hibari n'avait pas stopper son attaque à temps, la brunette aurait sûrement fini à l'hôpital. Après que Tsuna eut disparu de la pièce, Hibari était resté sur place, les yeux baissés et les poings serrés. Reborn le regardait toujours, réfléchissant. Ce garçon aurait un avenir prometteur dans la mafia, il serait même un atout majeur.

« Hibari. »

Ce dernier leva un regard indifférent vers lui.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Tsuna va devenir le chef d'une famille de la mafia, et j'ai été engagé pour la former en tant que tel. » lâcha-t-il sans détour.

Le préfet le regardait fixement, sans bouger comme si cela ne l'avait pas touché, mais Reborn avait aperçu le subtil tique de ses yeux.

« Pardon ? » dit-il sèchement.

« Elle est la dernière descendante du premier Parrain et c'est à elle que revient la charge de diriger sa Famille. »

Ils continuèrent de se fixer sans sourciller. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ce qui venait d'être dit paraîtrait complètement fou voire même ridicule étant donné que c'était un 'bébé' qui l'annonçait. Mais Hibari Kyoya n'était pas du genre à se fier aux apparences, autrement il ne l'aurait pas attaqué. Il savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas, même s'il avait encore un peu de mal avec cette histoire de mafia. Mais de toute manière, peu importait que l'herbivore descende d'un Parrain ou quoique ce soit, il ne la laisserait pas mettre un seul pied dans ce monde-là.

« Cette herbivore ne survivra pas un jour si elle suit ce chemin. »

Il avait raison, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Reborn avait enquêté sur son élève avant de se présenter à elle.

Trop gentille, trop naïve, pensant trop à ses amis, trop pacifiste, trop trop trop…. La liste était longue et ces caractéristiques étaient à l'antithèse de ce qui faisait un boss de la mafia. Et pourtant, le hitman n'en démordait pas, c'était justement ces traits qui faisaient sa force et qui sait, peut-être qu'avec elle, le visage ensanglanté de la mafia changerait pour le meilleur ?

« Elle y parviendra si elle suit mon entraînement, je n'ai encore jamais failli aucun de mes élèves. »

« Je ne le permettrai pas. »

« Que tu le permettes ou non n'importe pas. Tsuna est déjà impliquée depuis sa naissance et même si elle persiste à refuser sa nouvelle position, ceux qui désireront devenir le prochain boss devront impérativement l'éliminer avant de pouvoir prétendre au titre. »

« S'ils viennent, je les mordrai à mort. » menaça Hibari.

« Ce sont des hommes bien plus expérimentés que toi. Tu n'es pas de taille. »

« Est-ce que tu me sous-estimerai, Akambo ? » siffla-t-il.

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits. » contra Reborn. « Tu as seulement seize ans et tes seuls adversaires jusqu'à présent ont été des délinquants ou au mieux, des yakusas. Tu es très fort, même plus que la plupart des mafieux mais laisse-moi te dire que dans l'état actuel des choses, tu ne représentes que du menu frottin pour les puissants combattants. » Hibari grinça imperceptiblement des dents, ne désirant qu'une chose, les mordre tous jusqu'à la mort. « Mais ça pourrait très bien changer. » dit alors l'Arcobaleno. « Tu pourrais devenir bien plus fort avec un entraînement approprié. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Reborn sourit, baissant son fedora pour cacher le scintillement de ses yeux, il savait qu'il avait fini par piquer la curiosité du leader du comité de discipline.

« Viens chez Tsuna demain soir. Je vous expliquerai tout ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de la mafia. Bien, à plus tard. » salua-t-il avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.

Hibari le regarda s'en aller, le laissant seul à ses réflexions.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours résonna, permettant enfin aux élèves de ranger leurs affaires.

Tsuna n'avait pas bougé, les bras croisés sur sa table et la tête baissée.

« Tsuna-chan, tu rentres avec Hibari-senpai, comme d'habitude ? » lui demanda Kyoko en s'approchant d'elle.

« … Hum, oui. » répondit-elle un peu maladroitement.

« Ça ne va pas ? Quelque chose s'est passé avec lui à la pause de midi ? Tu te conduis un peu bizarrement depuis. »

« Ne me dis pas que senpai t'a enfin déclaré sa flamme ? » fit Hana. Le visage rouge de gêne de la brunette ne la lassera jamais.

« B… Bien sûr que non ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » s'indigna-t-elle. Son amie ne cessera-t-elle donc jamais de la taquiner sur sa relation avec Hibari ? Ils étaient simplement des amis d'enfance !

« Tu veux rentrer avec nous ? »

« Heh ? » Tsuna se mordit les lèvres, tentée d'accepter la proposition. Hibari avait semblé très en colère tout à l'heure, d'un autre côté, si elle décidait de partir comme ça, il lui ferait regretter de toutes les manières. Elle soupira lourdement en se frottant la tête. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? « C'est gentil mais je crois que je vais l'attendre, il m'en voudra si je rentre sans lui. » décida-t-elle.

« D'accord. Rentre bien dans ce cas. À demain ! » dit Kyoko en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Hum ! À demain, rentrez bien. »

« Et appelle nous s'il se passe quoique ce soit d'intéressant avec ton préfet ! » prévint Hana avant de sortir.

'_La seule chose qui pourrait se passer avec lui c'est qu'il me morde à mort !'_

Tsuna soupira une nouvelle fois avant de ranger ses affaires avec lenteur. Elle ignorait comment allait réagir le préfet. Même après l'avoir connu pendant plus de huit ans, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais restait la plupart du temps un mystère pour elle et ses actions pouvaient être totalement imprévisibles. Peut-être que si elle s'excusait, Hibari serait plus clément. _'C'est ça, l'espoir fait vivre.'_

« Oii ! Toi ! »

_**À suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**Koko-chan :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu es trop gentille ^^, ce 2nd chapitre ne méritait pas tes compliments, lol. Ça me touche que tu aies confiance pour la suite et j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Pour les couples, le 1827 sera en effet le couple principal et définitif à la toute fin (même si je ne sais pas encore quelle sera la fin). Il y aura un peu de 6927 également (parce que Hibari a besoin d'un rival et même de plusieurs (?) avant de conquérir Tsuna, lol) et quelques autres personnes qui seront attirées par Tsuna-chan (j'ai déjà quelques idées mais je suis ouverte à toute suggestion). Je n'en dis pas plus pour laisser un peu de surprise :p. Bisou.

**Misaki :** Merci de me rassurer lol. Comme tu as pu le constater, ce chapitre est davantage centré sur Hibari mais Hayato va très bientôt lui piquer la vedette dans le chapitre suivant (non sans blague ? ;p). J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Jane333 :** Coucou ! Merci pour tes encouragements ^^, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux que vous appréciez davantage ma fic (et qu'elle vous donne l'envie de laisser une review, lol p). Bisou.

**Portgas.D Anita : **Coucou, je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review :D. Je suis contente que ma fic (ou du moins les deux premiers chapitres) te plaise. Eh oui, pauvre Tsuna, déjà qu'avec Hibari c'était pas la joie tous les jours mais en ajoutant Reborn… :p. J'imagine que ça fait un peu bizarre de parler de Tsuna au féminin, lol. Bisou et j'espère que la suite a été à ton goût .

* * *

_Alors, pour ce chapitre… on voit Hibari en tant que l'ami d'enfance de Tsuna. Hmm… j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop bizarre, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop changer sa personnalité mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir rendu OOC, mais bon, il ne peut pas non plus être identique au manga. Et avez-vous vu cette fin de chapitre pleine de suspens ? Qui peut donc bien être cette mystérieuse personne ^O^ ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode (bah oui, je sais faire tenir mes lecteurs en haleine lool, D)._

_À bientôt pour la suite ^^_

_PS : Je voulais vous prévenir que je reprenais les cours (naaaaaannnn ! Adieu vacances __ ) et que cela va accaparer beaucoup de mon temps, donc je vais sûrement mettre plus de temps pour poster les prochains chapitres, ma muse en souffre beaucoup. Mais j'espère pouvoir compter sur votre soutien pour redonner une nouvelle vie à mon inspiration ! Elle est allergique aux études, vous comprenez ?  
Et si vous pouviez laisser une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je serai sur un petit nuage :D_

_Allez, bisou à tous !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau départ**

**Coucou ! Voici un autre chapitre ! Apparemment, la façon dont s'est terminé le dernier chapitre vous aurait laissé sur votre faim, j'essaierai de faire attention la prochaine fois (ou pas, lol). Sinon, ces temps-ci, avec les cours et tout, je manque cruellement d'inspiration (quand je disais que ma muse y était allergique lol) alors j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux avec mes maigres moyens, heureusement que vous êtes là, sans vous, il n'y aurait sûrement pas d'histoire alors de nouveau, merci pour vos reviews ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût et que vous me laisserez un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

**

* * *

**

_Tsuna soupira une nouvelle fois avant de ranger ses affaires avec lenteur. Elle ignorait comment allait réagir le préfet. Même après l'avoir connu pendant plus de huit ans, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais restait la plupart du temps un mystère pour elle et ses actions pouvaient être totalement imprévisibles. Peut-être que si elle s'excusait, Hibari serait plus clément. 'C'est ça, l'espoir fait vivre.'_

_« Oii ! Toi ! »_

**Chapitre 4**

« Quoi ? » Tsuna se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'étudiant nouvellement transféré. Ses yeux vert la fusillaient du regard. Elle déglutit péniblement avant de prendre la parole. « Go… Gokudera Hayato, c'est bien ça ? Qu… Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'adolescent renifla de mépris face à son comportement apeuré.

« J'ai à te parler. Suis-moi. » dit-il sur un ton sans appel avant de se retourner.

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres, décidant de le suivre plutôt que de subir sa colère. _'C'est vraiment une journée horrible ! Depuis que Reborn est arrivé, tout va de travers !'_

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'arrière cour de l'école. Le garçon lui fit brusquement face, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds, une expression de dégoût inscrite sur le visage, la faisant se ratatiner sur place. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça, ils ne se connaissaient même pas, si ?

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une gringalette comme toi ait été désignée pour succéder au boss des Vongola. » cracha-t-il.

« Qu… Quoi ? » Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Comment était-il au courant ?

« Avec une fille comme toi aux commandes, les Vongola se dirigeront vers leur perte. »

« Tu… tu es au courant pour la mafia ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Alors Reborn disait vraiment la vérité ?

Pour seule réponse, il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma.

'_Il fume en plus ?'_

« Je suis bien plus digne que toi pour devenir le dixième Parrain des Vongola. »

« E… Ecoute… on ne m'en a parlé que très récemment et honnêtement, ça ne m'intéresse pas alors je te cède ma place volontiers. » fit-elle en se triturant les mains. _'Mince, où était Reborn quand on avait besoin de lui ?'_

« Ciaossu ! »

« Reborn ! » cria-t-elle, soulagée, peut-être suffisait-il juste de demander finalement.

« Reborn-san ! » s'exclama à son tour le nouvel étudiant.

« Heh ? Tu connais Reborn, Gokudera-kun ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Bien entendu ! Qui ne le connaît pas ? C'est le meilleur tueur à gages des Vongola et même de toute la mafia ! » déclara-t-il, vraiment, comment une personne aussi ignorante pouvait devenir le chef de la Famille ? « Reborn-san, c'est bien vrai que si je l'élimine, je deviendrai le nouveau Jyuudaime ? »

'_Quoi ?'_

« En effet. »

« Reborn ! Tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de ça ! » paniqua-t-elle, il ne comptait quand même pas se battre avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je t'ai prévenu que nombre de mafieux désiraient la position de nouveau boss, tu aurais dû t'attendre à ce qu'ils viennent te défier. » dit-il simplement.

« Mais… Mais je n'ai jamais voulu être le nouveau Parrain. Je leur cède la place s'ils la veulent. »

« Ils doivent d'abord se débarrasser de toi pour cela. »

« Mais- »

« Prépare-toi à mourir, Sawada Tsunayoshi ! » interrompit l'Italien en sortant des dynamites de sa veste.

« HHIIIIIIEE ! » Tsuna était complètement terrifiée. C'était comme ça qu'elle allait finir ? Tuée par un mafieux de son âge pour la place de Parrain dont elle ne voulait pas au départ ?

« Fais attention, Tsuna. Gokudera Hayato est bien connu dans la mafia sous le nom de Smoking Bomb Hayato. Il se promène toujours avec des bombes sur lui. » prévint Reborn.

« A… Attends une minute, Gokudera-kun, on peut en discuter ! » essaya-t-elle en derniers recours.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Prépare-toi ! » cria-t-il en allumant ses dynamites grâce à sa cigarette.

Tsuna les évita de justesse en se jetant sur le côté. Mais l'adolescent continuait de lui lancer de plus en plus de bombes.

Reborn, voyant que sa protégée était en difficulté, décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il attrapa Léon qui se transforma en pistolet et le pointa sur la jeune fille.

« Bats-toi avec ta dernière volonté, Tsuna. » fit-il avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Celle-ci, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, reçut la balle en pleine tête et s'écroula à terre. Mais elle se releva bien vite, totalement différente. Ses vêtements étaient maintenant en lambeaux, n'ayant pas supporté sa puissance, la laissant en sous-vêtements et une flamme était apparue soudainement sur son front.

« REBORN ! » cria-t-elle. « Je vais te battre avec ma dernière volonté ! »

Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à la petite tenue de son adversaire mais se reprit rapidement, jetant de nouveau des dynamites en direction de la brunette.

« Tu t'es enfin décidée à combattre sérieusement. Alors, mange-toi ça ! » fit-il en attaquant de plus belle.

« Mission extinction ! » Tsuna réussit à éteindre la mèche à chaque fois, énervant davantage l'expert en bombes qui redoublait la quantité de dynamites lancée.

Malheureusement, l'une d'entre elles tomba à ses pieds par mégarde après qu'il l'eut allumé, et toutes les autres suivirent.

'_Je suis fini.' _Pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Yaahh. » cria de nouveau Tsuna en s'élançant pour éteindre toutes les mèches.

Gokudera regarda la jeune fille en action, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Celle qu'il voulait éliminer venait de lui sauver la vie. Cette fille… c'était le Jyuudaime…

« Ouf… sauvés. » souffla l'adolescente après qu'elle eut éteint la dernière dynamite. Sa flamme de dernière volonté disparut également.

« Jyuudaime ! »

« Heh ? »

Gokudera était maintenant à genoux devant elle, les yeux remplis d'admiration à son égard et un grand sourire sur son visage autrefois renfrogné.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement intolérable envers vous. Je vous promets de vous obéir et vous protéger à partir de maintenant ! Parlez et j'obéirai. » décréta-il en s'abaissant davantage en signe de profond respect.

« Que racontes-tu, Gokudera-kun ? Ce n'est pas la peine de- huh ? » fit-elle, semblant finalement prendre conscience de sa tenue, ou plutôt son manque de tenue. « Kyaa ! » hurla-t-elle en se recroquevillant, s'entourant de ses bras pour cacher au mieux son corps à moitié nu. _'Pourquoi je suis en sous-vêtements ?'_ Elle avait fermé ses yeux, refusant de regarder le jeune homme, complètement morte de honte.

« Jyuudaime ? Ah… » Gokudera rougit en constatant de nouveau l'état de la jeune fille. Il retira alors sa veste et la déposa doucement sur le corps de son boss. « Excusez-moi pour mon impertinence mais veuillez accepter ceci pour vous couvrir. » fit-il en détournant pudiquement le regard.

« M… Merci. » dit-elle avec reconnaissance.

« Bien joué, Tsuna. » s'exclama soudain Reborn.

« Reborn ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

« Tu viens de battre Smoking Bomb Hayato. »

« Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu faire ça ! »

« Je t'ai tiré dessus avec une balle de dernière volonté- » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par une Tsuna, choquée.

« Tu… tu m'as tiré dessus ! »

« Ne m'interromps pas, Dame-Tsuna. » menaça-t-il en pointant de nouveau son pistolet sur elle. « Comme je disais, c'est une balle spéciale qui ne t'aurait tué que si tu n'avais eu aucun regret et comme tu voulais vaincre Gokudera, tu as pu revivre et utiliser la force de ta volonté. » expliqua-t-il.

Tsuna se tint la tête entre les mains, désespérée, elle avait failli mourir ! Comment Reborn pouvait-il être si insouciant ? Et si elle n'avait pas survécu ?

« Vous avez été impressionnante, Jyuudaime ! » s'exclama Gokudera, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. « Permettez-moi de devenir votre bras droit. Je jure que je vous protégerai au péril de ma vie ! »

« Heh ? »

« C'est une tradition dans la mafia. Le perdant jure allégeance au vainqueur. » renseigna Reborn.

« Euh… Ça va aller, Gokudera-kun, on peut simplement être de bons camarades de classe. »

« Impossible. » déclara-t-il solennellement.

'_Hiie.'_

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

'_Hiie ! Quel mauvais timing !'_

« Hi- Hibari-san ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bâtard ? » rugit Gokudera en voyant le préfet approcher. Il sortit des dynamites ainsi que son briquet dans l'intention de les envoyer sur l'intrus.

« Non, Gokudera-kun, ne fais pas ça ! » fit Tsuna en agrippant le bras du jeune homme.

« Jyuudaime. »

« Herbivore… » Hibari s'était figé face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Tsunayoshi, seulement recouverte par une veste –visiblement celle de l'autre garçon- s'arrêtant en haut de ses cuisses était collée à l'autre adolescent, tenant son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, ou plutôt la vie de son compagnon si celui-ci avait continué son geste inconscient envers Hibari. Ce dernier sortit soudainement ses tonfas, prêt à frapper mais fut de nouveau arrêté par l'adolescente qui posa fermement ses mains sur son torse, l'empêchant d'avancer plus.

« Hibari-san ! Arrête ! » Tsuna soupira mentalement, c'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle se mettait en travers d'un combat. N'avaient-ils donc que ça en tête ?

Kyoya abaissa ses armes avec réticence et posa son regard froid sur son amie. Il retira alors sa veste noire pour la déposer son dos, retirant dans le même temps celle de Gokudera et la lui jeta au visage.

« Hibari-san ! » s'écria-t-elle, indignée par son comportement.

« On y va. » dit-il simplement en se détournant pour retourner dans la bâtisse.

« Ah… euh… » Tsuna vit Hibari s'éloigner et se tourna une dernière fois vers Gokudera qui fulminait de colère. « Je te prie de l'excuser, Gokudera-kun. » fit-elle en s'inclinant.

L'Italien, voyant le geste de son boss oublia immédiatement la raison de sa colère. « Ce… Ce n'est rien, Jyuudaime. Ne vous excusez pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas du tout votre faute, vous n'y êtes pour rien si cet homme est un bâtard ! »

Tsuna grimaça face à l'appellation, espérant que Hibari ne l'ait pas entendu. « Bon, je vais devoir y aller. On se voit demain ? »

« Bien sûr, Jyuudaime. Rentrez bien ! » salua-t-il en s'inclinant profondément.

Elle lui fit un sourire gêné avant de rejoindre le préfet.

* * *

« Où… Où va-t-on, Hibari-san ? » demanda-t-elle, Hibari ne semblait pas se diriger vers son bureau.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, continuant son chemin sans se retourner. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient tous vides, les élèves étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, aucun n'osant traîner dans l'école après les cours de peur de recevoir les coups du préfet tant redouté. Tsuna resserra sa prise sur la veste d'Hibari, mal à l'aise dans cette tenue légère. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que lui et Gokudera l'avaient vu en sous-vêtements, c'était tellement embarrassant ! Tout ça, c'était la faute de Reborn !

Son ami s'arrêta alors brusquement devant une porte donnant sur la réserve. Il entra et fouilla pendant quelques instants avant d'en sortir un paquet et le tendre à Tsuna.

« Habille-toi. »

« Heh ? » Elle regarda alors le contenu, il s'agissait d'un nouvel uniforme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Euh, oui pardon. » Elle rentra dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Elle retira ensuite la veste sombre et revêtit l'ensemble, se sentant déjà plus protégée.

Elle sortit ensuite, faisant face nerveusement au brun en lui rendant son uniforme. Hibari le remit sur ses épaules puis vérifia que les vêtements de Tsuna étaient à la bonne taille. Voyant que c'était le cas, il lui offrit un hochement de tête approbateur puis se dirigea vers sa salle de classe afin qu'elle puisse récupérer son sac de cours. Ils retournèrent finalement à la salle de réception, Hibari devant finir de remplir quelques formulaires avant de pouvoir rentrer.

Tsuna s'assit sur le sofa en attendant, ses mains triturant les pans de sa chemise. Hibari n'avait rien dit depuis. Etait-il toujours en colère ? Et puis, la situation avec Gokudera n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Elle vit tout à coup son ami s'installer face à elle sur la table basse. Sans un mot, il attrapa une de ses mains et remonta la manche de sa chemise.

« Hibari-san ? » C'est alors qu'elle aperçut de légères traces violacées sur son poignet. Ah… ça avait dû être causé durant ce midi quand il avait serré son poignet.

Hibari observait ces marques fixement, une lueur de regret apparaissant dans son regard. _'Comme cette fois-là.'_ Pensa-t-elle tristement. C'était sa faute, elle agissait souvent de façon inconsidérée, se mettant en danger sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser à ce que pouvait ressentir son ami d'enfance.

Le préfet ouvrit un tube de pommade et commença à en appliquer sur la blessure en faisant de légers mouvements circulaires sur sa peau. Elle contempla un moment ses doigts longs et fins sur son poignet. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que les gestes d'Hibari ressemblaient plus à des caresses sur sa peau maintenant que le gel eut été totalement étalé, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. La sensation de ses doigts sur son bras avait quelque chose d'apaisant et était très agréable, lui envoyant quelques frissons dans son échine. Mais elle ne médita pas longtemps sur ces nouvelles sensations. L'épuisement se faisait maintenant ressentir, la journée avait été riche en émotions pour la brunette. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer par intermittence et elle se mit à somnoler.

La fatigue prit finalement le pas sur sa résistance et le haut de son corps bascula en avant, submergé par l'épuisement. Tsuna sentit sa tête retombée mollement contre un torse chaud et en respira doucement l'odeur, appréciant la légère flagrance mentholée qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Elle laissa alors son esprit dérivé vers l'inconscience, un doux sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, soulagée. Hibari n'était plus en colère contre elle.

Hibari plaça ensuite ses bras autour des épaules de l'adolescente, la tenant contre lui. Après de longues minutes dans cette position, il se décida à l'allonger sur le canapé avec précaution puis la recouvrit de nouveau avec sa veste. Il retira une mèche qui barrait le front de l'adolescente dans un geste presque tendre. Son visage endormi était calme et donnait l'impression d'un petit enfant innocent.

'_Boss de la mafia, hein.'_

Sur ce, Hibari retourna derrière son bureau pour finir sa paperasse.

_**À suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**Shiro Akuma :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite. Bisou

**Koko-chan : **Je t'en prie, j'ai toujours aimé répondre aux belles reviews que je reçois ^^, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce sera de même pour la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisou

**Misaki :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent , les autres gardiens feront bientôt leur apparition, déjà, Gokudera… J'espère que tu as aimé. Biz

**jane333 :** Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me touche. J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fic et qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Bisou

* * *

_Voilà, enfin fini ! Je sais pas trop, j'ai toujours peur que vous n'aimiez pas le chapitre. Le début ressemble beaucoup au manga alors ça a dû vous ennuyer quand même mais je voulais pas trop changer le cours des évènements. J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié, maintenant, Gokudera est dans la place ^^._

_Ensuite, je me répète je sais mais je doute beaucoup de moi durant la période scolaire (et même en dehors), je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que j'avais reçu moins de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, pourtant j'ai aimé l'écrire et je me suis dit que si les lecteurs n'aiment pas ce que j'aime, ça ne va pas trop le faire… C'est pour ça que je fais l'aumône lol, vos avis sont les seuls que j'ai et ils me permettent de prendre confiance en moi et de savoir que je n'écris pas pour rien, surtout que j'ai peu de temps libre en ce moment (voyez comme les cours sont fatals pour mon petit cerveau, alors si vous avez pitié de moi…). J'espère donc que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre._

_Bisous à vous !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveau départ**

**Coucou ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder étant donné que je manque de temps en ce moment. Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre, je n'ai plus trop le temps de répondre via les messages privés, et puis ça revient au même. Quoique ça rallonge le nombre de mots et que vous pouvez avoir de faux espoirs lol.  
**

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour vos reviews :D**

**

* * *

**_Hibari plaça ensuite ses bras autour des épaules de l'adolescente, la tenant contre lui. Après de longues minutes dans cette position, il se décida à l'allonger sur le canapé avec précaution puis la recouvrit de nouveau avec sa veste. Il retira une mèche qui barrait le front de l'adolescente dans un geste presque tendre. Son visage endormi était calme et donnait l'impression d'un petit enfant innocent._

'_Boss de la mafia, hein.'_

_Sur ce, Hibari retourna derrière son bureau pour finir sa paperasse._

**Chapitre 5**

_« Tu ne veux vraiment pas jouer avec moi, Hibari-san ? » demanda timidement Tsuna, un ballon orange dans les mains._

_« Je ne joue pas à des jeux d'herbivores. » répondit le jeune garçon âgé de onze ans, sans lever les yeux de son livre. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison de Tsuna, la mère de celle-ci étant allée faire des courses alors que celle d'Hibari était au travail. Nana avait hésité à les laisser seuls mais Hibari avait dit qu'il était parfaitement capable de surveiller Tsunayoshi pendant ce temps._

_Tsuna fit une moue déçue avant d'aller un peu plus loin pour tenter de lancer la balle dans le panier fixé en hauteur. Elle la lança plusieurs fois mais elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre le panier. Y mettant alors plus de forces dans son lancer, le ballon toucha enfin le cercle et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle alla chercher de nouveau le ballon et cette fois-ci, le jeta de toutes ses forces mais la puissance du lancer était telle que l'objet dépassa le poteau et atterrit beaucoup plus loin, en dehors du jardin._

_« Ah… » _

_Tsuna sortit alors, se dépêchant d'aller ramasser le ballon._

_N'entendant plus aucun bruit, Hibari releva la tête de son bouquin pour voir ce que faisait la petite fille mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle dans le jardin._

_« Tsunayoshi ? »_

_Fronçant les sourcils, il décida de quitter son fauteuil pour aller la rechercher. Il vit que le portail de la maison était ouvert et se dirigea donc vers la sortie. 'Où était donc passée cette herbivore ?' Il aperçut alors la concernée sur le trottoir, semblant chercher quelque chose. L'ayant apparemment trouvé, elle se précipita de l'autre côté de la rue, ne faisant pas attention à la voiture qui roulait à vive allure dans sa direction._

_Kyoya était totalement paralysé, il voulait courir vers elle, il voulait la rejoindre, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger tandis qu'il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur de la scène. _

_« Tsu… Tsunayoshi ! »_

_À ce moment-là, un coup de klaxon résonna et Tsuna tourna soudain la tête vers la voiture, semblant enfin réaliser le danger. Elle se mit alors à courir jusqu'au trottoir d'en face de toutes ses forces, évitant de justesse la collision avec le véhicule. Dans la précipitation, elle trébucha et son genou heurta durement le sol._

_« Aïe ! »_

_Elle replia sa jambe et souffla sur sa blessure en tentant vainement de dissiper la douleur quand elle sentit son bras être soudainement agrippé, la faisant se relever et…_

_SLAP_

_Tsuna eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'elle ressentit maintenant une vive douleur sur la joue. 'Huh ?' Elle tourna la tête et rencontra alors un regard gris bouillant de colère. Hibari se tenait tout près d'elle, la main coupable encore en l'air. Il était complètement furieux._

_Tsuna posa doucement sa main sur sa joue rougie tandis que ses yeux se mirent à piquer désagréablement. Elle fut ensuite traînée sans ménagement jusqu'à sa maison, son bras toujours emprisonné dans la poigne d'Hibari. Il la conduisit jusqu'au salon et la fit s'assoir sur le canapé, l'intimant de ne pas bouger avec un regard noir. Elle le regarda alors s'éclipser elle ne savait où et dès qu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Des sanglots secouèrent ses petites épaules et elle porta une main à ses yeux pour essayer d'arrêter le flot de larmes, sans succès._

_Elle avait mal, mais elle se savait pas si c'était à cause de sa joue meurtrie ou du fait que c'était celui qu'elle considérait comme son seul ami qui lui avait affligé cette douleur. Malgré ses nombreuses menaces, Hibari ne l'avait jamais vraiment frappé. Jusqu'à présent, il lui avait simplement donné des coups légers, plus pour qu'elle apprenne la leçon qu'autre chose mais jamais encore ça n'avait été si violent et si soudain. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour déclencher cette rage chez le garçon._

_Pendant ce temps, Hibari était allé dans la salle de bain, il s'empara d'une serviette qu'il imprégna ensuite d'eau chaude. Il ferma le robinet mais ne sortit pas tout de suite, s'appuyant sur le rebord du lavabo. Il respirait bruyamment et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Son esprit était en désordre, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il n'avait pas voulu frapper Tsunayoshi aussi fort, mais le coup était parti tout seul, comme s'il avait en même temps voulu évacuer la tension et le stress que la petite fille venait de lui faire ressentir en si peu de temps._

_Il avait eu peur, tellement peur qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il était resté comme un idiot sur le trottoir alors que Tsuna aurait pu être renversée par une voiture, et il s'en voulait, terriblement. Rouvrant le robinet, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place puis sortit de la pièce. Il s'apprêta à entrer dans le salon mais s'arrêta net en entendant des pleurs. Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur le tissu._

_Bien sûr qu'elle pleurait. Elle venait tout juste d'échapper à un accident mortel et lui n'avait fait que rajouter à sa blessure. Il soupira silencieusement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce._

_Il s'approcha du corps tremblant et s'agenouilla en silence. La fille n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, ne donnant aucun signe qu'elle l'avait vu entré. Il remonta doucement le pantalon jusqu'au genou, faisant attention à ne pas toucher la blessure et tout aussi délicatement, il pressa la serviette mouillée dessus pour essuyer le sang. Les hoquets de Tsuna diminuèrent d'intensité et elle ouvrit ses yeux pour les poser sur le garçon. Celui-ci releva alors son visage vers elle, ses yeux étaient toujours embués de larmes et des sillons étaient visibles sur ses joues. Il fixa alors celle qu'il avait frappé, elle était plus rouge que l'autre, s'en apercevant, le remord l'envahit davantage. Il leva lentement son bras et caressa la joue blessée du dos de la main avec précaution, plongeant son regard bleu-gris dans celui noisette de Tsuna dans une demande de pardon implicite._

_« Ne pleure plus. »_

Hibari cligna soudain des yeux, fixant d'un air absent le plafond de sa chambre. Il passa alors une main lasse sur son visage. Il avait fallu qu'il se remémore ce souvenir ?

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge, il était près de cinq heures du matin, il était d'inutile de se recoucher maintenant. Il se leva de son lit puis se posta devant une des fenêtres de sa chambre qui donnait sur le grand jardin, contemplant le petit étang typiquement japonais qui faisait un doux clapotis régulier. Il colla son front contre la vitre, appréciant la fraicheur qui en émanait.

Depuis ce jour-là, il s'était juré de devenir encore plus fort. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cet état d'impuissance où tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester un spectateur horrifié. Il s'était entraîné sans relâche et avait progressivement débarrassé la ville de toutes les nuisances possibles. Il disait au départ qu'il voulait simplement prendre soin de Namimori mais il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il avait aussi pour but de pouvoir protéger Tsunayoshi. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer, et surtout pas à cause de lui.

Cette histoire de mafia, elle allait compromettre tout ce qu'il avait effectué jusqu'à présent. Si elle prenait part à ce monde, le danger la guettera constamment. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit impliquée tout ce genre de business, il y avait sûrement un moyen d'arrêter tout ça. Il devait se rendre chez elle ce soir pour écouter les explications du bébé, il en saura plus à ce moment-là.

* * *

« Réveille-toi, Dame-Tsuna. » fit Reborn en donnant un coup de pied à l'endormie.

Tsuna siffla de douleur et se frotta la tête à l'endroit où le hitman l'avait frappé.

« Ça fait mal, Reborn ! Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller plus doucement ? » se plaint-elle.

« Si tu t'étais réveillée plus tôt, je n'aurais pas eu à faire ça. Maintenant, dépêche-toi. » finit-il en pointant son pistolet envers elle.

« Hiie ! J… J'ai compris. » Elle se leva de son lit avec un soupir et commença sa routine du matin. Elle jeta distraitement un œil à son alarme, il n'était que sept heure, d'habitude elle se réveillait trois quart d'heure après. Bon, il est vrai que c'était un peu juste vu qu'elle commençait les cours à huit heure.

Attrapant son uniforme, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, quelque peu dépitée. Elle qui pensait qu'elle pourrait dormir davantage quand Hibari ne venait pas la chercher…

Après d'être lavée, elle rejoignit la cuisine et s'installa à table pour le petit-déjeuner après avoir salué sa mère.

« Itatakimasu. » Elle ouvrit la bouche afin d'enfourner le morceau de poisson mais sa bouche se referma sur du vide. « Huh ? » Son bol de riz avait été vidé et son poisson avait disparu.

« Merci pour le repas. »

« Geh ? Reborn ! C'était à moi ! » s'indigna-t-elle en voyant que le mafieux avait tout avalé. Mais pour seule réponse, elle reçut un autre coup sur le crâne.

« C'est parce que tu étais trop lente, ça t'apprendra la prochaine fois. »

Tsuna grommela une chose incompréhensible dans sa barbe inexistante et entreprit de boire sa soupe et manger son toast. Puis, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Alors qu'elle descendait une seconde fois les escaliers, sa mère l'appela.

« Ah la, Tsu-chan, il y a un de tes amis qui t'attend dehors. Tu ne me l'avais pas encore présenté, pourquoi m'avais-tu caché que tu connaissais ce si beau jeune homme ? » dit-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage et en se tortillant légèrement avec allégresse.

« Huh ? » Parmi ses proches amis, seul Hibari pouvait être qualifié de la sorte, alors qui cela pouvait-il être ? Tsuna réfléchit un instant quand une pensée traversa son esprit. _'Non, quand même pas….'_ Elle enfila ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir son mystérieux ami.

« Ohayo, Jyuudaime ! »

« Go- Gokudera-kun ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. « O- Ohayo. » L'adolescent lui faisait une fois de plus une révérence respectueuse et ses yeux reflétaient encore cette admiration sans limite qu'il semblait lui porter depuis qu'elle l'avait 'sauvé'.

« Ciaossu, Gokudera. »

« Oyaho, Reborn-san. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Gokudera-kun ? » _'Et plus important, comment as-tu su où j'habitais ?'_

« Je suis venu pour vous escorter jusqu'en cours, Jyuudaime ! » répondit-il avec ferveur.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de te déranger pour ça. J'espère que ça ne te fait pas prendre un détour, où tu habites exactement ? »

« Près de la gare Shikoku. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement à l'opposé, tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Gokudera-kun. » dit-elle, gênée.

« Bien sûr que si, Jyuudaime. En tant que bras droit, il est de mon devoir de vous suivre où que vous alliez afin de vous protéger. » insista-t-il.

'_Il n'y a que toi qui pense ça !'_

Tsuna voulut protester mais voyant l'enthousiasme de son nouvel ami, elle sut que ce serait peine perdue.

« Ne te plains pas, Tsuna. » intervint Reborn. « Tu devrais être contente que Gokudera Hayato soit devenu un membre de ta Famille, il te sera très loyal en tant que subordonné. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec la mafia ! »

« Hmm… tu es sûre que tu veux continuer à gémir ? Tu vas finir par être en retard. » l'informa-t-il.

« Huh ? » Elle jeta alors un œil à sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il ne leur restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours. « Hiiie ! » Elle s'empara alors du bras du jeune homme et le traîna à sa suite alors qu'elle se mettait à courir à vive allure. « Dépêchons-nous, Gokudera-kun. Je ne donnerai pas cher de notre peau si on arrive en retard. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jyuudaime. J'exploserai tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de votre chemin. » déclara-t-il fermement.

« Je… Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça ! »

Tsuna ralentit ensuite sa course lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du bâtiment scolaire. Elle relâcha l'adolescent et se baissa en s'appuyant ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Elle tourna son regard vers les grilles de l'école et aperçut le préfet qui y était posté, attentif à tout comportement qui dérogerait au règlement intérieur. Reportant son attention sur son camarade de classe, elle grimaça légèrement en avisant sa tenue négligée. Elle se redressa alors avec un soupir et s'approcha de l'Italien.

« Jyuudaime ? » demanda Gokudera, confus. Il vit alors son boss reboutonner correctement sa chemise et resserrer sa cravate. Ses cheveux châtains effleuraient légèrement son menton et il pouvait sentir le parfum de fruits rouges émanant de son champoing.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ta tenue, Gokudera-kun, autrement tu auras des ennuis avec le comité de discipline. » réprimanda gentiment Tsuna.

Il ne put empêcher une rougeur s'emparer de ses joues, il n'était pas habitué à cette proximité avec les gens, et encore moins les filles. Et puis, il fallait avouer que la future boss des Vongola était extrêmement mignonne. À cette pensée, il secoua la tête, se fustigeant d'arborer de telles pensées envers son chef. C'est alors qu'il sentit un frisson désagréable le traverser, tournant la tête vers l'origine de ce malaise, il rencontra un regard noir de la part de ce maudit préfet. Si la Dixième ne l'avait pas arrêté la veille, il aurait été plus qu'heureux de lui régler son compte. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais il le trouvait déjà imbus de sa personne et irrespectueux envers son boss.

« Voilà, c'est bon. » annonça Tsuna. « Hmm ? Gokudera-kun ? » fit-elle en remarquant que son attention était attirée ailleurs.

Elle tourna à son tour son regard vers ce qui préoccupait son camarade et vit que Hibari les fixait depuis un moment. Tsuna déglutit face aux yeux perçants de son ami, elle tira discrètement sur la manche de son compagnon.

« Oui, Jyuudaime ? » demanda Gokudera en la fixant, interrogateur.

« S'il te plaît, tu pourrais éviter de te confronter à Hibari-san ? »

« Hmm ? Il vous cause des ennuis ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il vous crée des problèmes, je me chargerai de son cas. » promit-il.

« N… Non, ce n'est pas ça. » l'arrêta-t-elle avec un soupir. « Hibari-san est un ami d'enfance alors j'aimerais éviter que vous vous battiez. J'imagine que demander que vous vous entendiez bien serait trop alors je voudrais juste que vous ne vous menaciez pas à tout bout de champ. »

« Si vous insistez, Jyuudaime. Mais s'il vous blesse, ami ou pas, je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir à si bon compte. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Bien, merci, Gokudera-kun. Allons-y avant qu'on ne soit vraiment en retard. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Elle s'approcha du préfet avec un sourire pour le saluer. « Oyaho, Hibari-san. Reborn m'a informé pour ce soir, tu veux que je reste pour qu'on rentre ensemble ? »

Hibari la regarda un instant avant de détourner le regard.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » répondit-il.

« Bien. Alors à ce soir, Hibari-san, passe une bonne journée. » dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Hn. »

Tsuna passa devant lui, suivie de Gokudera qui jeta un regard noir au préfet que celui-ci rendit mais plus subtilement.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans leur salle de classe et la majorité des élèves s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour les fixer, la rendant nerveuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, bâtards ? » s'écria Gokudera en se mettant devant elle dans une attitude de défense. Aussitôt, les élèves retournèrent à leurs occupations, effrayés par le comportement quelque peu agressif de leur nouveau camarade, quoique la plupart des filles trouvaient que cela le rendait encore plus attirant, allez savoir…

Elle posa son sac sur son bureau avant de s'installer sur sa chaise.

« Yo, Tsuna ! Tu as déjà réussi à approcher le nouvel élève ? » salua joyeusement un grand adolescent aux courts cheveux noirs.

« Oyaho, Yamamoto. » répondit-elle doucement.

Yamamoto Takeshi était aussi une des stars de l'école, étant le plus prometteur joueur de baseball de leur équipe. Il semblait être quelqu'un de simple et souriait constamment, ce qui était contagieux pour ceux qui l'entouraient, d'où sa popularité. Tsuna avait d'abord été trop intimidée pour l'approcher, il était toujours entouré par des élèves, qu'ils soient dans leur classe ou non et elle n'avait jamais réussi avec la foule. Mais ils avaient progressivement appris à se connaître après qu'elle ait réussi à avoir plus confiance en elle et que son surnom de Dame-Tsuna fut peu à peu abandonné.

« Yo ! Gokudera, c'est bien ça ? » dit-il en s'adressant au dit élève.

« Tch. » fit celui-ci en détournant la tête d'un air méprisant.

« Hmm ? Il est du genre timide on dirait. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Tsuna.

'_Euh… non… pas vraiment…'_

« Enfoiré ! Eloigne-toi de Jyuudaime ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement en voyant que l'adolescent se montrait bien trop familier avec son boss, il sortit alors quelques bâtons de dynamites.

« Ah ah ! » rit Yamamoto. « Tu te promènes avec des feux d'artifices ? Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la période. »

'_Ce ne sont pas des feux d'artifices !' _pensa Tsuna, paniquée.

« Bâtard ! Tu vas voir si ce sont des- » commença-t-il mais il fut de nouveau retenu par Tsuna.

« Gokudera-kun ! Pas ici ! » Elle souffla alors de soulagement en voyant son camarade abaisser son bras.

« Comme vous voulez, Jyuudaime. »

« Ohayo, Tsuna-chan. »

« Ah ! Kyoko-chan, Hana. »

« Tiens ? Tu as apprivoisé le nouveau singe, Tsuna ? » demanda Hana en désignant Gokudera.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, toi ? » s'écria-t-il de nouveau.

« Euh… s'il vous plaît… » Mais voyant que ses faibles protestations n'y faisaient rien, elle croisa ses bras et y plongea sa tête, résignée.

Est-ce que tous les matins ressembleraient à ça désormais ?

_**À suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Réponse aux reviews (tout court ^^)**

**Rebornx3**** :** Coucou ! Oui, j'ai eu pitié de vous alors j'ai fait doucement pour la fin du dernier chapitre, celui-ci aussi finit tout en douceur, lol. J'aime beaucoup le couple Hibari/Tsuna d'où la présence de plusieurs scènes entre eux. Bisou

**laure59 : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me touche , je commence à reprendre confiance en moi alors je vais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur moi-même lol. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui-ci aussi. C'est sûr que ce ne sera pas le calme plat entre Hibari et Gokudera, mais Tsuna le vaut bien :D. J'ai bien aimé écrire la dernière scène entre Hibari et Tsuna même si j'ai l'impression que ça fait un peu fleur bleue sur les bords, faudra que je fasse attention. Bisou

**inukag9 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D, je suis ravie de savoir que ça te plaît. Hibari et Gokudera sont des personnages que j'aime beaucoup donc je voulais qu'ils aient leur part de Tsuna lol. Bisou

**freyandchris : **Coucou . En effet, Hibari est du genre possessif lol (du moins dans mes fantasmes :p). Pour les uniformes, j'ai juste pensé qu'il y aurait une sorte de réserve où ils entreposeraient les uniformes en trop (quoique normalement il ne devrait pas y en avoir mais bon, ce sont des détails) et que Hibari, étant le préfet du collège, y avait accès. J'espère que l'explication sur ce qui s'était passé ne t'a pas déçu. Bisou

**lala : **Eh bien… on va dire que Reborn est tout simplement sadique mais on le savait déjà lol. Pour les sous-vêtements, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose mais je ne compte pas m'attarder sur ces passages-là alors ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose mais je mettrai un petit passage dessus . Bisou

**Shiro Akuma : **Un Hibari attentionné envers Tsuna est le must du must, on est d'accord sur ce point-là XD !

**Akatsuki Akisa : **Merci ^^, Hibari et Gokudera n'y peuvent rien, Tsuna est tellement mignon (mignonne). Le tour de Mukuro arrivera plus tard mais je ne pense pas que Tsuna sera toujours en mode 'REBORN !', mais je ne sais pas trop, j'hésite encore avec son introduction dans l'histoire pour savoir si je suis la trame originale ou si je digresse un peu. Je pense faire un sondage quand ce sera le moment. Et Yamamoto commence à montrer le bout de sa batte ^^. Bisou

**Misaki : **Eh oui, pauvre Tsuna, lol. Heureusement qu'elle n'a été vue ainsi que par Gokudera et Hibari :D

**Koko-chan : **J'ai bien aimé aussi décrire la réaction de Hibari, il était vraiment choqué de voir son ami d'enfance agrippée à un inconnu à moitié nu, lol.

**Lascka : **Ah mais oui, tu es l'auteur de 'La raison', je me disais bien que ton pseudo me disait quelque chose ^^. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, je suis également une grande fan du All/27 :D, je ne compte pas mettre Hibari et Tsuna en couple de si tôt (d'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop s'ils le seront définitivement à la fin, c'est encore flou) mais ce sera un des couples principaux. Les autres personnages auront aussi leur part de Tuna fish lol. Et aussi, tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, ça doit être fatigant pour vous à force :p. Bisou.

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire avant de le poster alors j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Voilà, à la prochaine, j'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre ^^._

_Bisoux _


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau départ**

**Coucou à tous ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien depuis la dernière fois ^^. Comme d'habitude, je remercie de tout cœur mes chers lecteurs et reviewers sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas vu le jour. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

**

_« Euh… s'il vous plaît… » Mais voyant que ses faibles protestations n'y faisaient rien, elle croisa ses bras et y plongea sa tête, résignée._

_Est-ce que tous les matins ressembleraient à ça désormais ?_

**Chapitre 6**

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

C'était la question que se posait Tsuna depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa chambre en train de siroter son thé nerveusement. Hibari était appuyé contre un mur dans un coin de la pièce et Gokudera était assis près d'elle, écoutant religieusement les paroles de Reborn qui leur expliquait le fonctionnement de la mafia et des Vongola.

Elle soupira silencieusement en posant son regard sur le liquide brûlant. Plus elle en savait sur la mafia et plus elle trouvait ça complètement fou. Apparemment, la famille Vongola était l'une des plus puissantes de toute l'Italie et ils voulaient qu'elle devienne le prochain boss, alors qu'elle parvenait à peine à arriver à l'heure en cours ? Elle n'avait ni l'étoffe d'un boss ni l'envie de faire partie de la mafia, mais de toute façon, ses protestations étaient inutiles puisque Reborn n'en prenait pas du tout compte.

« Aïe ! »

« Sois attentif, Dame-Tsuna. » réprimanda Reborn. Tsuna ravala une plainte en caressant la bosse qui se formait sur son front après le coup de son tuteur. « Bien, maintenant que cela a été dit, ta première mission, Tsuna, sera de former ta Famille»

« Huh ? »

L'Arcobaleno pointa alors son pistolet dans sa direction. « Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ? »

« B… Bien sûr que si… » se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre. « Mais je ne connais personne de la mafia pour commencer, enfin, à part Gokudera-kun. » finit-elle en se souvenant que ce dernier appartenait déjà aux Vongola.

« Ils n'ont pas forcément besoin de faire partie des Vongola, ni même de la mafia. Le premier Parrain, ton ancêtre, s'était entouré de civils n'ayant rien à voir avec la mafia et même provenant de Familles ennemies. » informa Reborn.

'_De… de Familles ennemies ? Mais à quoi pensait-il ?'_

« Mais tout de même, je ne vois personne dans mon entourage susceptible d'intégrer la mafia. »

« Vraiment ? Et toi, Hibari, qu'en-penses-tu ? Tu veux faire partie de la Famille de Tsuna ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le préfet.

« Hiiie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Reborn ? Ne l'implique pas dans tout ça ! » s'exclama Tsuna.

Mais Reborn l'ignora, attendant la réponse de son ami d'enfance avec un petit sourire sur lèvres. Hibari le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Je déteste les regroupements. » lâcha-t-il pour seule réponse, ne manquant pas le regard scintillant du bébé.

« B… Bien sûr. » répondit-elle doucement, dissimulant au mieux sa déception dans le ton de sa voix. À quoi s'attendait-elle ? Cette histoire de mafia était complètement absurde, il était évident que Hibari n'aurait rien voulu à voir avec tout ça. Cependant, elle ne put empêcher un sentiment de tristesse l'envahir face au refus de son plus proche ami. « Il… Il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer chez vous avant que la nuit tombe. » fit-elle avec un faible sourire.

« Vous avez raison, Jyuudaime ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuner aussi tard. » dit Gokudera en se relevant. Il avait remarqué la tristesse de son boss et était peiné de la voir ainsi. Il jeta alors un regard noir à ce bâtard, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de sa place, comme s'il n'était pas concerné. À vrai dire, il était quelque peu soulagé qu'il ne rejoigne par la Famille du Jyuudaime, une personne aussi irrespectueuse envers la jeune fille n'était pas digne d'en faire partie.

« C'est moi qui te remercie d'être venu. » La brunette se leva à son tour pour conduire Gokudera jusqu'à la sortie, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami d'enfance resté immobile avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Herbivore. »

« Huh ? » Tsuna tourna la tête vers Hibari en pensant qu'il l'avait appelé mais celui-ci regardait l'autre adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répliqua le concerné d'un ton brusque.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine de venir chercher Tsunayoshi demain matin, je m'en chargerai. » déclara-t-il, le visage indifférent.

Tsuna observa son meilleur ami, légèrement surprise. Elle avait pensé que son refus de tout à l'heure signifiait aussi qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

« Quoi ? Bât- »

« Gokudera-kun ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le tirant hors de la pièce. Celui-ci se laissa faire, un peu honteux de s'être emporté de la sorte devant son boss.

Elle le raccompagna en silence jusqu'au pas de la porte.

« J- Jyuudaime… » commença-t-il sur un ton inquiet, mais la jeune fille hocha négativement de la tête avec un sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Gokudera-kun. Hibari-san a toujours été comme ça, mais c'est une bonne personne. Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne lui en veut pas, d'accord ? » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Gokudera voulait vraisemblablement objecter mais se retint en avisant le doux sourire de son interlocutrice.

« Bien entendu, Jyuudaime. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. » finit-il en s'inclinant.

« Hm. À toi aussi, fais attention sur le chemin du retour et essaye de ne pas t'emporter si on te cherche des ennuis. Je sais que tu es très fort mais je ne veux pas que tu te blesses inutilement. »

'_Jyuudaime.'_ Gokudera sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir à ces mots. À part sa mère maintenant décédée, personne n'avait fait preuve d'autant de gentillesse à son égard. Mais cette fille, qu'il connaissait depuis seulement quelques jours, faisait preuve d'une telle prévenance envers lui. À cette pensée, il serra les poings en s'inclinant davantage, il jurait qu'il la protègerait de toutes ses forces, quitte à donner sa vie pour elle.

« Je vous le promets, Jyuudaime ! » fit-il avant de s'en aller. _'Je vous protègerai jusqu'à la mort !'_

Tsuna regarda son ami partir pendant un instant avant de refermer la porte et de s'y adosser avec un soupir. Son regard dériva alors sur les escaliers menant à l'étage. Elle s'en voulait de ressentir de la déception face à la réponse d'Hibari. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais avait déjà fait tellement pour elle, elle devrait plutôt être reconnaissante qu'il accepte de la supporter malgré les nombreux problèmes qu'elle lui avait posés.

Elle soupira de nouveau de lassitude et remonta dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était que Reborn n'était plus là, la laissant seule avec Hibari. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa les yeux perçants du jeune homme.

« Tu restes pour dîner, Hibari-san ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Oh… » Réponse courte et concise, comme toujours venant de la part du préfet.

Tsuna baissa les yeux vers le plancher. Etait-ce si difficile de discuter avec son meilleur ami en général ? Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur sa tête et releva son visage vers son vis-à-vis. Hibari passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant mais le ton de sa voix restait indifférent, même s'il était plus doux que tout à l'heure.

« Cesse de remplir ton esprit de réflexions d'herbivores, Tsunayoshi. »

« H… Hm. » fit-elle alors qu'un léger sourire commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui remonter le moral. Il retira ensuite sa main et sortit de la chambre sans un autre mot. « Hi- Hibari-san, tu t'en vas ? »

« Hn. » fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tsuna le suivit alors jusqu'à la sortie. « À demain, Hibari-san ! » Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main en réponse, sans se retourner vers elle.

* * *

Hibari marchait droit devant lui, sa veste de préfet flottant légèrement sous la brise du vent.

Il avait bien remarqué le regard blessé de la brunette quand il n'avait pas explicitement accepté la proposition du bébé. Il fronça les sourcils en se remémorant l'expression de l'adolescente. Il pensait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas pris au mot. Tsunayoshi croyait-elle vraiment qu'il l'a laisserait se débrouiller seule dans le monde de la mafia ?

Cela allait faire huit années qu'ils se connaissaient. Au départ, il la trouvait agaçante et pareille à tous les autres herbivores, si ce n'était pire. Tout ce qu'il voyait était une fillette un peu petite pour son âge, elle avait des cheveux châtains courts lui caressant la nuque et de grands yeux couleur noisette. Beaucoup diraient qu'elle était très mignonne mais lui ne voyait qu'un herbivore montrant davantage sa faiblesse. Elle était extrêmement maladroite, se cachait constamment derrière sa mère, sursautait pour un rien, et se mettait au bord des larmes à la moindre réprimande. Vraiment pathétique…

Ils avaient souvent passé leurs journées ensemble à cause de leurs mères. Inutile de préciser que cela l'avait beaucoup déplu mais il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Heureusement, l'herbivore était trop intimidée pour débuter une conversation et lui préférait nettement le silence. Ça s'était déroulait de cette façon durant plusieurs jours, ils restaient ensemble mais aucun ne parlait et cela lui convenait très bien.

Seulement, un jour, alors qu'il faisait la sieste, il entendit des pleurs. La petite fille s'était mise à sangloter doucement, c'était assez discret puisqu'elle ne voulait pas irriter son compagnon mais Kyoya l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Il aurait pu l'ignorer et la laisser avec ses problèmes mais il ne l'avait pas fait et lui-même en ignorait la raison.

Il lui avait alors tendu un mouchoir, sans aucun mot. Elle l'avait accepté bien que surprise, murmurant un remerciement du bout des lèvres.

Ça pouvait paraître étrange mais leur relation avait commencé à ce moment-là. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, quelques paroles échangées, puis des conversations, bien que ce fut davantage Tsunayoshi qui parlait. Ils s'habituèrent petit à petit à la présence de l'autre et inconsciemment, il commença à s'attacher à elle.

Et cette affection à son égard n'avait fait que grandir de jour en jour à l'intérieur de lui. Il se fichait de savoir s'il s'agissait de l'amour ou d'une profonde amitié, il n'avait nul besoin d'étiqueter ses sentiments comme le faisaient les herbivores. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, c'était qu'elle lui était précieuse, très précieuse, et qu'il aurait beau faire, cela ne changerait jamais. Mais de toute façon, le voulait-il vraiment ?

« Stupide herbivore. »

* * *

Tsuna laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau, un lourd soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle parvenait à peine à garder ses yeux ouverts. Cela allait faire une semaine que Reborn avait été engagé par sa mère et depuis, elle n'avait plus un moment de répit. Entre les entraînements démoniaques de son tuteur et ses journées de cours de plus en plus agitées, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Son regard dériva paresseusement vers un des bureaux vides au centre de la salle. Yamamoto n'était pas venu aujourd'hui. S'était-il réveillé en retard ? Tsuna l'avait aperçu la veille en train de s'entraîner seul au baseball. Il semblait très fatigué mais ne ralentissait pas son rythme, elle l'avait alors approché et lui avait tendu une bouteille d'eau fraîche en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui dire de ne pas en faire trop ? Mais il avait si concentré qu'elle n'avait pas osé le lui suggérer. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas rentré trop tard malgré tout.

« Tsuna-chan, tu ne manges pas ? » demanda Kyoko en voyant que celle-ci était complètement étalée sur son bureau, son bento délaissé.

« Hmm… » grogna-t-elle pour seule réponse. Elle voulait juste dormir et n'avait pas plus la force pour manger.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait appeler senpai pour qu'il la nourrisse. » déclara Hana avec un petit sourire.

Tsuna tiqua. Attrapant ses baguettes, elle piqua rapidement les boulettes de poulpe préférées de son amie et les enfourna dans sa bouche pour se venger de ses taquineries sans fin… avant que son visage ne devienne subitement rouge et qu'elle se mette à tousser. Voyant que son boss avait des problèmes, Gokudera lui tendit tout de suite une bouteille d'eau qu'elle but à grandes gorgées. Elle soupira de soulagement après l'avoir vidé à moitié, même si sa langue continuait de piquer désagréablement. Elle se maudit intérieurement de sa bêtise, elle avait oublié que la jeune fille aimait beaucoup la cuisine _très_ épicée alors qu'elle au contraire, ne la supportait pas.

Hana lui offrit un sourire moqueur tandis qu'elle reprit sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire, affalée sur sa table.

Soudain, les portes de la salle de classe coulissèrent bruyamment alors qu'un de leurs camarades fit son entrée avec un air paniqué sur son visage.

« Les gars, c'est grave ! On dit que Yamamoto s'est cassé le bras à l'entraînement hier soir et qu'il veut sauter du toit de l'école ! » cria-t-il à l'assemblée.

Un silence choqué se fit alors dans la pièce, le temps que tout le monde comprenne ce qui venait de leur être annoncé.

Tsuna se redressa en vitesse, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Que racontait-il ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Yamamoto de faire ça, et pourtant, sa poitrine se pressa douloureusement à cette pensée. Et en quelques secondes, tous les élèves présents désertèrent la salle et se ruèrent jusqu'au toit. Une foule d'étudiants était déjà là. Tsuna se fraya un chemin vers l'avant et s'arrêta net face à la scène qui se présentait. Le baseballer était en effet sur le rebord du toit, son bras en écharpe. Mais ce qui l'avait davantage choqué, c'était le regard vide du garçon, comme s'il s'était complètement résigné.

Elle vit qu'un des élèves s'était un peu approché et essayait lui faire entendre raison, sans succès. Yamamoto disait qu'il ne lui restait plus rien maintenant qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer au baseball. À ces mots, Tsuna ressentit une vague de culpabilité, si seulement elle l'avait arrêté à ce moment-là, si elle ne lui avait pas dit bonne chance, peut-être qu'il n'en serait pas là. Elle déglutit difficilement, c'était à cause d'elle, elle devait prendre ses responsabilités. Elle se mit alors à avancer quand son bras fut retenu.

« Jyuudaime. »

Tsuna recontra le regard inquiet de son ami, elle tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais il devait être assez raté puisque sa prise se resserra. Elle posa alors sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« S'il-te-plaît, Gokudera-kun. »

L'adolescent hésita un instant avant de lui obéir et de la relâcher. Elle s'avança alors prudemment de Yamamoto, essayant de faire fi des murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage. Elle avait beau dire, cette situation l'effrayait au plus haut point et elle ne pouvait empêcher le tremblement de ses mains. Si Hibari la voyait en ce moment, il la mordrait à mort pour montrer autant de faiblesses.

« Ya… Yamamoto. »

« Tsuna ? Tu es là toi aussi ? Tu dois me trouver bien pathétique en ce moment. » dit Yamamoto sur un ton amer.

« Non, pas du tout ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Mais, tu penses vraiment que c'est la solution ? »

« Si je ne peux pas jouer au baseball alors la vie n'a aucun sens pour moi. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non ! » Tsuna n'arrivait pas à le croire, comment pouvait-il penser ça alors qu'il était tellement entouré ? Et pourtant, réalisa alors Tsuna, pourtant personne ne venait pour le raisonner réellement. Aucun de ses amis, aucun de ses coéquipiers ne s'était vraiment approché pour l'empêcher de sauter. _'Peut-être que c'est ça…'_ Tsuna baissa soudain la tête alors qu'elle se rendit compte de la solitude de Yamamoto. « Tu te rappelles ? Avant, on m'appelait Dame-Tsuna. » commença-t-elle sur un ton doux « Je n'étais qu'une bonne-à-rien, incapable de se débrouiller seule. Mais je n'ai jamais baissé les bras, je n'ai jamais pensé que le suicide serait la réponse à mes problèmes parce que mes amis ont toujours été là pour aider à me relever. Et parce qu'ils sont là, je ne veux pas les décevoir. » Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. « S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi être cette amie. »

« Tsuna… » Yamamoto était confus, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voyait que le regard noisette de la jeune fille était vraiment sincère, mais en était-il seulement capable ? Il avait eu beaucoup d'amis mais aucun ne le comprenait réellement, ils voyaient le joueur de baseball, celui qui souriait constamment… Peut-être que s'il essayait à nouveau… « Tu le penses vraiment ? » souffla-t-il.

« Bien entendu ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Un léger sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de Yamamoto. « Tu as raison, c'était stupide de ma part d'avoir fait ça. » Il posa sa main libre sur le grillage séparant le rebord du toit des autres élèves dans l'intention de les rejoindre.

Les personnes présentes soupirèrent alors de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait abandonné son idée de départ. Tsuna sourit, heureuse que cela se soit arrangé. Elle s'approcha pour accueillir le garçon. _'Tout de même, grimper avec un seul bras c'est plutôt-'_

« Waa ! »

« Yamamoto ! »

Sa main avait glissé, le faisant soudainement tomber du grillage et perdre l'équilibre. Ils virent alors avec horreur le garçon disparaître de leur champ de vision. Tsuna accourut alors vers lui, elle parvint de l'autre côté à une vitesse qui l'aurait impressionnée si la situation n'était pas si dramatique. Yamamoto avait réussi à s'agripper de justesse au rebord. Elle attrapa alors son bras pour tenter de le hisser à terre. Mais ce n'était pas aisé pour une personne de son gabarit de remonter un adolescent sportif. Yamamoto analysa rapidement leur situation et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, elle déclara :

« Si tu me dis de te lâcher, je te fous mon poing dans la figure. » promit-elle en grinçant des dents.

'_Tsuna.'_ C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler ainsi. Se reprenant, il tenta alors de faciliter la tâche de la brunette pour remonter mais son bras droit récemment blessé le faisait encore souffrir. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, il allait tomber et entraîner Tsuna dans sa chute et ça il ne le pouvait pas. Soudain, il sentit une deuxième poigne sur son bras. C'était le nouvel élève, il lui avait agrippé le bras à son tour et avec l'aide de Tsuna, ils parvinrent finalement à le hisser sur le toit.

Yamamoto tenta de reprendre son souffle, il leva alors ses yeux vers ses camarades.

« Mer- »

« Imbécile ! » cria Gokudera. « Comment as-tu osé mettre la vie du Jyuudaime en danger ? »

« Go- Gokudera-kun, calme-toi où on risque à nouveau de tomber. » fit Tsuna en essayant d'apaiser le jeune homme. Elle soupira de fatigue et rencontra le regard de Yamamoto. « Je suis contente que tu sois avec nous, Yamamoto. » sourit-elle.

Il avisa l'expression sincère et chaleureuse de la brunette avant de répondre à son tour, son esprit plus léger :

« Merci, Tsuna. »

_**À suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Lascka :** Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ^^. Oui, Tsuna attire beaucoup les problèmes mais qu'est-ce qu'on l'adore lol. Maintenant, Yamamoto est dans la place, ça va faire des étincelles avec Gokudera et Hibari, un rival de plus XD. Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Et vive le all/27 ! Bisou**  
inukag9 :** Merci pour ta review, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le petit flash back aussi ^^.**  
laure59 :** Ravie d'entendre que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Bisou**  
Koko-chan :** Coucou ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir que le dernier chapitre ait été à ton goût ! Merci et bisou.**  
Rebornx3 :** Merci beaucoup, je sens que je vais avoir la grosse tête avec tes compliments lol. C'est vrai que Hibari ne sera pas très heureux en constatant que davantage d'herbivores se regroupent autour de Tsuna :D, il lui faut bien des rivaux après tout XD.**  
freyandchris :** Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le flash back ! Et en effet, Tsuna peut dire adieu à sa vie paisible parce que d'autres personnes vont s'immiscer dans sa vie, pour notre plus grand plaisir et le plus grand déplaisir d'Hibari lol.**  
Akatsuki Akisa :** Coucou ! On voit Yamamoto dans ce chapitre, c'est un peu sommaire mais il fallait que je l'introduise correctement. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que le flash back t'ait plu. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt aussi chère compatriote ( et vive le yaoï !)**  
Misaki :** Et encore ! Il reste encore d'autres personnages à venir et qui ne vont pas faciliter la vie de Tsuna ^^**  
Shiro akuma :** lol, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'aurai voulu faire plus long mais ça aurait pris trop de temps sinon, et puis j'aime vous faire languir ). Bisou**  
Portgas.D Anita :** Coucou ! Bon retour alors ^^, j'espère que ton voyage s'est bien déroulé . J'aime aussi le côté protecteur d'Hibari, on le voit d'ailleurs ici aussi, j'espère que ça t'a plu ^^**  
Dj :** Merci, ravi de savoir que la fic te plaît ^^

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^. Je voulais introduire correctement Yamamoto et donc j'ai repris un peu le manga, ça fait un peu cliché quand même alors j'ai essayé d'écourter ce passage, j'ai juste changé un peu la fin pour que cela ne soit pas redondant, à moins que certains auraient voulu que ce cher joueur de baseball ne voit Tsuna en sous-vêtements ? lol. J'ai remarqué qu'en général, vous avez apprécié le flash back du dernier chapitre et j'en suis très heureuse ^^. Et peut-être que l'histoire peut paraître lente à certains mais je voudrais d'abord introduire les personnages qui me semblent les plus importants avant d'accélérer un peu, ce qui ne saurait tarder, j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous._

_Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine de quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, je suis de plus en plus débordée ces derniers temps avec les cours :S mais j'espère ne pas avoir à vous faire attendre trop longtemps._

_Bonne journée à vous et merci de m'avoir lu !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau départ**

**Hey ! Près d'un mois depuis le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvez ça trop long, dans ce cas, désolé . Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos nombreuses et gentilles reviews, j'ai adoré les lire et c'est grâce à elles que j'ai décidé de mettre à l'écriture du chapitre plus tôt (comme je suis en pleine période de révisions, mon esprit est un peu ailleurs lol). Par contre, pour ce qui est du contenu de ce chapitre… hmm… je vous laisse d'abord juger par vous-même.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Elle soupira de fatigue et rencontra le regard de Yamamoto. « Je suis contente que tu sois avec nous, Yamamoto. » sourit-elle._

_Il avisa l'expression sincère et chaleureuse de la brunette avant de répondre à son tour, son esprit plus léger :_

_« Merci, Tsuna. »_

**Chapitre 7**

Tsuna se triturait les mains, n'osant relever la tête.

L'incident avec Yamamoto s'était bien terminé et ce dernier avait fait des excuses à tous pour ses actions en souriant, mais Tsuna avait remarqué que ce sourire-là était légèrement différent de d'habitude, il lui avait semblé plus vrai et elle en avait été très contente. Malheureusement, sa joie avait été de courte durée quand elle dut se rendre à la salle de réception pour rentrer avec Hibari. Elle était sûre qu'il était au courant des évènements de ce midi et de sa prise de risque –une nouvelle fois.

Dès qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce, elle avait tout de suite ressentit l'ambiance lourde qui y régnait, reflet de l'humeur de son ami. Celui-ci l'avait à peine regarder, continuant de remplir ses papiers. Et c'est pourquoi elle était assise sur le sofa en silence depuis une bonne demi-heure. Le seul bruit qui remplissait la pièce était la plume du préfet qui grattait le papier, le noircissant au fur et à mesure.

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité, elle ne savait pas si elle préférait rester ainsi ou si elle voulait confronter son ami et risquer ses foudres. Le bruit du stylo cessa enfin après quelques minutes et Tsuna se figea davantage. Elle entendit un raclement de chaise et vit l'ombre du préfet se déplacer silencieusement jusqu'à rejoindre la sienne. Le jeune homme était maintenant tout près d'elle mais ne disait toujours aucun mot.

Elle se leva à son tour et se tourna vers lui, la tête toujours baissée. Elle attendait que celui-ci parle mais il semblait vouloir garder le silence. _'Peut-être attend-il d'abord que je m'excuse ?'_ Elle prit une profonde respiration et releva son visage, s'apprêtant à s'excuser pour ses actions mais s'arrêta brusquement en croisant le regard de son vis-à-vis, les mots se mourant dans sa gorge.

Le regard d'Hibari était indéchiffrable, jamais encore elle n'avait vu une telle expression sur son visage. Étant sa seule amie d'enfance, elle pouvait se targuer de connaître la moindre mimique du préfet. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très expressif habituellement, ses yeux reflétaient toujours ce qu'il ressentait : colère, ennui, indifférence… mais en cet instant, Tsuna ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il se contentait de la fixer, tout simplement. Et une crainte s'empara alors d'elle.

Peut-être était-il tout simplement fatigué de son comportement ? En avait-il finalement assez de devoir veiller constamment sur elle ?

Tsuna baissa la tête, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes et les poings serrés. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même position, face à face et le silence qui régnait mettait à vif les nerfs de l'adolescente. Devrait-elle s'excuser finalement ? Peut-être que si elle le faisait, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, il la punirait comme d'habitude et ils continueraient leur chemin. Elle serra davantage les poings et s'apprêta à s'incliner pour se répandre en mille excuses quand elle sentit le jeune homme bouger. Il se dirigea vers la porte sans un autre regard vers elle.

« Rentrons. »

Le ton de sa voix était neutre, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle l'observa nerveusement et voyant que celui-ci semblait l'attendre, elle se hâta de ramasser ses affaires pour le rejoindre. Ils traversèrent les couloirs de l'école sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé, Tsuna avait l'habitude de marcher en silence aux côtés de son ami mais cette fois-ci, l'ambiance lui semblait pesante, presque étouffante.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, les rues étaient pratiquement désertes, accentuant le silence. Hibari marchait devant elle tandis qu'elle se contentait de le suivre, le regard toujours rivé sur le sol, observant distraitement l'ombre du préfet. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'établissement et elle ne pouvait empêcher la crainte de l'envahir. Et si Hibari ne voulait plus être son ami ? Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers temps avec la mafia et Reborn, les entraînements que le hitman lui faisaient subir, le fait qu'elle serait la Decimo… Mais elle n'avait jamais réellement eu peur du futur parce qu'elle savait que son ami serait toujours à ses côtés. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus, il avait toujours été là pour la soutenir, même indirectement. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était ce qu'elle était, qu'elle était capable de s'affirmer un tant soit peu. Et si celui-ci venait à l'abandonner… Il avait déjà de faire partie de sa Famille… Que deviendrait-elle sans lui à ses côtés? Serait-elle de nouveau Dame-Tsuna ?

Elle cligna alors les yeux en sentant de l'humidité sur ses joues. Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage avec ses manches. Dieu, pouvait-elle être plus pathétique ? Ce n'était pas étonnant que Hibari ne la supporte plus. Elle était incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Elle devait se reprendre, si jamais le jeune homme s'apercevait de son état, il la détesterait sûrement davantage. Mais ses larmes ne tarissaient pas, la simple pensée que Hibari puisse la haïr la plongeait dans un chagrin immense. Elle cacha son visage de ses bras, tentant tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes et s'empêchant de faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir ses pleurs au préfet.

Elle ne remarqua pas que son ami s'était arrêté et qu'il s'était retourné pour lui faire face. Toutes à ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention et se heurta à lui, la faisant brusquement relever son visage vers le garçon.

* * *

Hibari fit coulisser les portes de la salle de réception avant d'y pénétrer. Il s'installa à son bureau avec une mine légèrement agacée. Il venait d'assister à une réunion avec le proviseur de l'école concernant le budget des différents clubs. Cet incompétent ne pouvait vraiment pas se débrouiller seul. Il attrapa son stylo et entreprit de continuer sa paperasse –qui aurait dû être celle du principal, mais était donné ses maigres capacités…

De légers coups sur la porte résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Hn. »

« Kyo-san ! » salua Kusakabe Tetsuya en s'inclinant devant son supérieur. Hibari fit un geste de la main, l'autorisant à continuer. Kusakabe sembla hésiter pendant un cours instant avant de se reprendre, sachant pertinemment que le préfet détestait attendre. « Pendant votre réunion avec M. Kameshi, des élèves se sont rassemblés sur le toit de l'école. Apparemment, il y aurait eu un problème avec un des élèves de la classe 1-A, Yamamoto Takeshi. » continua-t-il en observant les réactions de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier avait cessé d'écrire à la mention de la classe à laquelle appartenait Sawada Tsunayoshi. Remarquant sa brusque immobilité, Kusakabe décida d'écourter son rapport sans paraître trop suspicieux. « Mais l'incident a été rapidement clos et les élèves ont ensuite rejoint calmement leur salle de classe. » finit-il aussi normalement que possible.

« Kusakabe Tetsuya. » dit soudain Hibari. « Depuis quand est-ce que j'accepte les rapports incomplets ? » fit-il sur un ton neutre mais où on pouvait déceler une légère menace.

Le nommé déglutit nerveusement avant de rajouter des précisions.

« Oui, pardon Kyo-san ! Hum… Il a été rapporté que le jeune Yamamoto se serait cassé le bras durant son entraînement de baseball et qu'il aurait eu l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours en sautant du toit de l'école. »

« Ho ? » Les yeux d'Hibari se plissèrent légèrement à cela. Cet herbivore comptait se suicider pour une raison aussi futile et dans _son _école ? Cela méritait punition. « Et donc ? » fit-il en se remettant à remplir les divers papiers sur son bureau. _Rien que des préoccupations de stupides herbivores._

« … Ses camarades se sont naturellement regroupés pour aller voir ce qui se passait et tenter de le dissuader. Et ce serait Sawada Tsunayoshi qui l'aurait convaincu de ne pas commettre une action irréparable. Et d'après nos sources, Yamamoto-san aurait fait un faux mouvement et serait tombé si Sawada-san ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps et – »

_Crack_

Kusakabe se tut en entendant un craquement. Il avisa alors la plume brisée que tenait Hibari. « K- Kyo-san ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. Mais voyant que ce dernier n'était pas enclin à lui parler, il décida de finir son rapport. « Mais ils ont réussi à le hisser au sol et aucun n'a été blessé. Et suite à cela, ils ont tous rejoint leur classe sans autre incident. » Kusakabe attendit une quelconque réaction de son supérieur mais celui-ci ne relevait toujours pas la tête. « Kyo-s- »

« Tu peux disposer, Kusakabe Tetsuya. » déclara-t-il simplement.

« B- Bien. » fit-il en s'inclinant de nouveau avant de sortir de la salle de réception. Il espérait que tout irait bien avec Sawada. Il savait que le préfet était protecteur envers la brunette, même si celui-ci ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

La porte se referma derrière le jeune homme, laissant le silence régnait de nouveau dans la pièce.

Hibari fixait d'un air quelque absent la feuille tâchée d'encre sur son bureau. Il se décida alors à jeter son stylo maintenant inutilisable à la poubelle et froissa le papier pour s'en débarrasser également.

'_si Sawada-san ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps'_

Il serra plus que nécessaire le morceau de papier. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que son poing était tellement serré que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Laissant un léger soupir lui échapper, il lâcha sa prise, la feuille tombant mollement dans la poubelle.

Que s'était-il passé exactement sur le toit ? Qu'avait donc encore fait cette herbivore ? À quel danger s'était-elle de nouveau exposée ? Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Cela allait faire une semaine que l'akambo était arrivé et depuis ce qu'il avait appris, Hibari était quelque peu sur le qui-vive, prêt à éliminer toute menace. La jeune fille était déjà en danger avec son implication dans la mafia, pourquoi devait-elle prendre davantage de risques ?

Il tourna alors le regard vers la fenêtre. De son bureau, il pouvait voir la partie du toit où les élèves pouvaient avoir accès. L'incident devait s'être déroulé à cet endroit. D'après ce que lui avait dit Kusakabe, ce stupide herbivore avait eu l'intention de sauter du toit… mais Tsunayoshi l'avait rattrapé… Avait-elle failli tomber elle aussi ? S'il avait été dans son bureau, aurait-il observé sa chute en levant les yeux ? L'aurait-il vue s'écraser au sol, son corps baignant dans une mare de sang – _son sang _?

Il cligna soudain les yeux, se sortant de ses pensées morbides et réalisa que sa respiration s'était accélérée et qu'il avait inconsciemment sorti ses tonfas, les serrant fortement. Il se força alors au calme. Il ne s'était rien passé de la sorte, son subalterne l'avait dit lui-même, l'herbivore n'était pas blessée… Mais il avait beau se le répéter, son rythme cardiaque ne ralentissait pas, la simple idée que Tsunayoshi aurait pu –

Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie. Patrouiller dans l'école l'aidera à lui faire changer les idées.

* * *

La sonnerie marquant la fin de journée de cours résonna finalement dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Hibari se trouvait en ce moment dans son bureau, rivé sur ses papiers, mais son esprit était complètement ailleurs depuis plusieurs minutes. Tsunayoshi allait bientôt faire son entrée comme à son habitude afin qu'ils rentrent ensemble, comme c'était souvent le cas.

Il avait surpris quelques étudiants transgressant les règles de l'école pendant sa ronde, et les mordre à mort lui avait permis de se décharger de sa frustration, mais celle-ci revenait à grand galop. Il entendit alors des petits coups sur la porte avant que celle-ci ne coulisse pour laisser entrer la petite brune.

« Bonsoir, Hibari-san. » fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais il ne répondit pas et ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers elle, fixant sa paperasse de ses yeux gris avec plus d'intensité. Il sentait la perplexité et la nervosité de la jeune fille face à son mutisme, pourtant il ne dit rien et ne fit aucun geste attestant sa présence. Il ne voulait pas la regarder, ou plutôt il craignait de poser les yeux sur elle et de voir l'adolescente blessée et recouverte de sang. Cette image ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce midi, il savait que sa réaction était disproportionnée mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais cette histoire de mafia le rendait plus nerveux et paranoïaque. S'il devait arriver quoique ce soit à l'herbivore…

Il entreprit ainsi de finir de remplir tous les papiers administratifs, n'accordant toujours aucun regard à la jeune fille et laissant le silence s'installer entre eux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'arrêta enfin d'écrire et rangea son bureau. Il remarqua qu'elle était toujours assise sur le sofa se triturant les mains. Il s'approcha alors, la brunette se leva également mais ses yeux étaient toujours sur le sol comme craignant de croiser son regard, telle une enfant en faute. Il s'arrêta face à elle, l'examinant rapidement afin de repérer d'éventuelles blessures, ce qui ne semblait pas le cas. Puis, Tsunayoshi releva la tête, sûrement dans l'intention de s'excuser mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Kyoya n'y prit pas garde, son attention portée sur son visage, le scrutant d'un air absent. Il détailla les traits fins de la brunette, son petit nez retroussé, ses lèvres fines et légèrement rosées et ses yeux, ses grands yeux noisettes si expressifs dans lesquels il pourrait se plonger durant des heures.

Le même visage ensanglanté se superposa soudain à celui-ci.

Cela le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie, se maudissant de repenser à ça. Tout allait bien. Tsunayoshi allait bien.

« Rentrons. »

Le trajet se faisait en silence. Kyoya marchait droit devant lui. Il se faisait tard et le quartier était silencieux à cette heure-là. Le préfet était attentif à chaque bruit, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement suspect. Il remarqua alors que l'herbivore marchait derrière lui plutôt qu'à ses côtés. Cela ne le gênait pas mais c'était inhabituel, sans compter son étrange mutisme depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école. Même s'il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il préférait le silence au bavardage inutile, la brunette ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire la conversation. C'est pourquoi son attitude l'interpelait quelque peu. Il jeta alors discrètement un œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer si elle allait bien. Mais ce qu'il vit le troubla.

'_Que- ?'_

Le visage de la jeune fille était caché par ses bras mais il vit clairement les larmes qui roulaient surs ses joues, s'échouant sur le sol. Il s'arrêta alors brusquement pour lui faire face. N'ayant pas remarqué son arrêt, elle lui rentra dedans et dégagea ses bras sous la surprise, le laissant voir son visage dévasté par des pleurs silencieux.

Kyoya fut paralysé un instant par cette vue. Pourquoi ? Etait-elle blessée quelque part ? Alors qu'il allait parler, elle le devança et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Une… Une poussière dans l'œil, rien de grave. » fit-elle tout en essuyant les sillons humides sur son visage.

Il était clair qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour contrôler sa voix et ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien. Tsunayoshi allait bien il y a encore quelques instants alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état en seulement quelques minutes ?

Se reprenant rapidement, il décida de mettre ses pensées de côté et sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa veste pour la tendre à son amie qui l'accepta timidement. Il la regarda sécher ses larmes, laissant voir ses yeux rougies. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas du tout en état de rentrer chez elle, Kyoya regarda rapidement les alentours et avisa le parc de Namimori tout près. Il lui agrippa alors le bras et l'y conduit sans un mot. L'endroit d'habitude rempli d'enfants courant et jouant de tout côté était désert à cette heure-ci. Il amena l'adolescente près de la balançoire. Petits, ils s'y rendaient parfois, ou plutôt Tsunayoshi le tirait jusqu'ici pour qu'il joue, ce qu'il faisait rarement et toujours avec réticence.

Tsuna sembla finalement remarquer où ils se trouvaient et jeta un regard confus vers le préfet. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il s'adossa contre un des poteaux et ferma les yeux. Elle le regarda faire en silence, encore troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle tourna alors son regard vers la balançoire et agrippa distraitement une des chaînes, une vague de nostalgie l'envahissant soudainement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici. Ils n'y venaient pas très souvent non plus – surtout parce que Hibari détestait les attroupements d'enfants – mais les quelques fois où ils y étaient allés avaient été de bons souvenirs la jeune fille. Elle adorait la balançoire, un sentiment de liberté l'envahissait à chaque fois et il lui semblait que le ciel se rapprochait d'elle, presque à portée de main.

Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à son ami, comme pour lui demander sa permission et voyant que celui-ci avait toujours les yeux clos, elle s'autorisa à prendre place sur un des sièges. C'était plus bas que dans ses souvenirs, sûrement parce qu'elle avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle en avait fait. Combien d'années cela faisait-il ? Elle posa son regard au sol, se laissant submerger par ses souvenirs. Elle commença alors à se balancer légèrement à l'aide de ses pieds. Etant plus jeune, ses jambes étaient trop courtes pour qu'elle puisse se balancer d'elle-même, ce qui faisait qu'elle demandait souvent à son ami de le faire pour elle. Le garçon refusait toujours au premier abord mais obtempérait ensuite. Elle se rappelait de la fois où elle avait voulu accélérer le mouvement, Hibari refusant de la pousser avec plus de force. Elle avait tendu ses jambes en plein vol et les avait repliées tout de suite après, elle avait répété ces gestes plusieurs fois, désirant toujours aller plus haut quand elle avait fini par perdre son équilibre. Elle était alors retombée sur le jeune garçon qui avait ainsi amorti sa chute. Elle se rappelait encore du coup qu'il lui avait donné sur la tête et de sa leçon de morale. Elle eut un petit rire en se remémorant cet instant.

« Tsunayoshi, arrête-toi. »

« Huh ? » Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami, semblant enfin revenir à la réalité. Elle s'aperçut alors que toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était balancée de plus en plus vite, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Son brusque mouvement la fit chanceler et elle perdit ainsi son équilibre, tombant vers l'avant. Elle ferma alors les yeux, se préparant à la douleur… qui ne vint jamais. À la place, elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et sa tête se heurter contre un torse. Automatiquement, elle s'agrippa à son ami afin de ne pas tomber.

'_Hiie ! C'était moins une !'_ pensa-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« Tu ne retiens donc rien de tes erreurs, Tsunayoshi. »

Tsuna releva alors son visage et se sentit rougir en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras du préfet.

« Hi- Hibari-san ! Je- Je suis désolée ! » Elle se redressa ensuite et entreprit de relâcher son ami et s'éloigner de lui mais le bras qui entourait ses épaules ne bougea pas, la tenant en place contre lui. _'Hibari-san ?' _Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas relâcher sa prise sur elle. Tsuna reposa alors sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, ne cherchant plus à se dégager et appréciant l'étreinte rassurante qu'il lui offrait. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et elle sentait que ses yeux étaient encore gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Vraiment… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre dans un état pareil ? Hibari avait dû être très surpris. Elle ne cessait de lui causer des soucis, et pourtant, il était toujours là…

« Hibar-san… merci. Tu es toujours là au bon moment. Je ne sais vraiment ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été là. » souffla-t-elle dans son cou, arrachant un frisson imperceptible au préfet.

Hibari ne répondit rien, il retira ensuite ses bras et recula légèrement. La brunette releva alors le visage pour s'excuser de nouveau mais se figea brusquement en sentant des lèvres contre son front, lui donnant un baiser furtif. Il fit rapidement volte-face pour se diriger vers la sortie du parc.

« Il est temps de rentrer, il se fait tard. » dit-il simplement.

Elle posa inconsciemment sa main à l'endroit où s'étaient posées les lèvres d'Hibari. Et si ce dernier s'était retourné à ce moment-là, il aurait aperçu le visage rouge écrevisse de Tsunayoshi.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Shiro Akuma** : merci pour ta review ^^, moi, sadique ? Mais non voyons, c'est juste un moyen pour avoir des reviews, la fin justifie les moyens, non ? lol**  
Rebornx3** : coucou ^^, je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a plu. Pour Ryohei, en fait je ne le compte pas vraiment non plus, il fait plus office de grand frère à mon avis. Et avec l'arc du futur, je le vois bien avec Hana (d'ailleurs, heureusement que l'auteur n'avait pas casé Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro ou Hibari avec une fille sinon je pense que j'en aurai pleuré lol). Et moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'en arriver à l'entrée de Mukuro, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir à ce moment-là.**  
Koko-chan** : merciii ^^, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant les prochains chapitres.**  
laure59** : merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que tu préfères ma version du sauvetage de Yamamoto. Je n'avais pas très envie de faire trop de copier-coller avec le manga alors j'ai voulu essayer autre chose.**  
freyandchris** : coucou, et en effet, le côté carnivore de Tsuna peut ressortir quand ses amis sont en danger ^^ (j'avais peur de la faire paraître un peu OOC quand même). Pour ce qui est d'Hibari, bien entendu qu'il ne laissera pas Tsuna seule, il va juste la protéger dans l'ombre :D. Sinon, Tsuna ne déjeune pas tout le temps avec Hibari, seulement de temps en temps.**  
Misaki** : et encore, ce n'est que le commencement, l'intrigue/action n'a pas encore débuté lol, contente que ça te plaise en tout cas.**  
Lascka** : lol, en effet ^^ et puis un Yamamoto qui en serait pas suicidaire au début ne serait pas Yamamoto :D. Je te remercie pour tes compliments, je n'ai pas très envie de suivre totalement l'histoire (à quoi bon écrire une fic autrement ?) donc je suis contente que mes initiatives plaisent, je devrai en faire plus souvent dans ce cas =). Pour Tsuna, c'est marrant mais c'est vrai que c'est le personnage le plus 'normal' du manga lol, c'est pour ça que je l'adore ^^.**  
Portgas.D Anita** :coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre rempli de 1827 t'a plu alors, même s'il traîne en longueur… ^^**  
Akatsuki Akisa** : lol, je crois que si j'avais fait entrer Yamamoto sur un cheval blanc, toutes les élèves se seraient évanouies, prises d'un saignement de nez abondant XD. Je suis impatiente également de faire entrer Mukuro sur la scène, je sens qu'il vous manque lol. En effet, il va falloir que j'introduise d'autres personnages avant comme Haru, Bianchi et tout mais ce sera assez bref comme ils ne seront pas des personnages très importants dans l'histoire ^^.**  
Lala** : oui, la famille de Tsuna se forme petit à petit ^^ et ensuite, la varia ! J'ai quelques idées pour elle, j'espère que ça plaira !**Ann O'Neem** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise. Et Hibari continuera de se dévoiler, il sera bien obligé avec tous ces rivaux qui arrivent pour lui voler Tsuna lol. Et Mukuro fera bientôt son apparition, patience :D**  
Dj** : Coucou, pour Ryohei, et bien j'hésite encore pour la façon de l'introduire entre le fait qu'elle le connaisse déjà étant donné que c'est le frère de son amie ou pas. On verra ^^**  
inukag9** : lol, mais un Yamomoto sans une tendance suicidaire ne serait pas le Yamomoto qu'on connaît lol, même si ça ne se reproduire plus ( ?) lol, j'espère que ce chapitre centré surtout sur le couple Hibari/Tsuna passe aussi bien**  
Kidara Saille** : coucou ! Contente de savoir que j'ai une nouvelle revieweuse dans ce cas ^^. Tu n'avais pas le net chez toi ? Mince, et tu réussissais à survivre, moi j'aurais sûrement faire une crise XD, tu en as du courage. Et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, en effet, l'ambiance est un plus sérieuse que dans le manga et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je voulais faire. J'aime beaucoup le dramatique alors je voudrais faire un truc sérieux pour changer de l'ambiance légère du manga (du moins le début). Tu aimes le All/27 ? Tant mieux, il y en aura ^^, même si ce chapitre était surtout centré sur le 1827, mais ce n'est que le début et Hibari est celui que Tsuna connaît le mieux alors… Il faudra attendre un peu pour son rapprochement avec les autres personnages (qui ne saurait tarder). Et aussi (question d'une inculte -_-), c'est quoi les badchiches ?**  
Aube Crepusculaire** : coucou ! En effet, on a eu droit à la réaction d'Hibari après que Tsuna ce soit encore mise en danger. Ça duré plus longtemps que prévu (surtout dû à mon manque d'inspiration…). Sinon, Tsuna n'est pas prête de se rendre totalement compte de ses sentiments pour Hibari (ce serait pas drôle pour les autres protagonistes sinon lol) mais ça commence à arriver ^^.

* * *

_Eh bien… que dire… Honnêtement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Le dramatique est exagéré et la réaction des personnages un peu disproportionnée mais l'inspiration n'était pas très présente -_-. Ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas touché à cette fic, depuis fin janvier en fait (les derniers chapitres étaient en réserve, d'où la publication fréquente ^^) donc j'ai l'impression de ne pas être dans le bain. Etant en période de révisions, je n'avais pas énormément de temps alors je n'ai pas pu réfléchir très longtemps, c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit le même évènement mais de deux points de vue différents (c'est pratique dans un sens), mais je ne sais pas si ça rend bien. L'histoire n'avance pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, on va dire que c'est une sorte d'interlude dramatique lol. Bon sérieusement. Je n'avais pas prévu que ce passage dure aussi longtemps mais je manquais de temps pour réfléchir à un autre évènement. Si j'avais pris mon temps, vous n'auriez pas eu de chapitre avant mon concours (qui est en fin mai) et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. _

_Donc voilà, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu, on voit surtout du 1827 mais je vais montrer d'autres personnages très bientôt, j'ai vu que beaucoup attendent l'arrivée de Mukuro :D !_

_Bonne journée et merci de m'avoir lu ! À bientôt ! (quoique le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas arriver avant fin mai minimum, je vais avoir besoin de votre soutien ^^)_

_PS : et pour finir, une petite question pour la suite ^^ : y a-t-il des personnages que vous voudrez que j'introduise correctement entre ceux-ci : Fuuta, Bianchi, Haru, Lambo, Ryohei (autres) ? (je veux dire que leur entrée en scène sera assez longue comme Gokudera et Yamamoto par exemple). Sinon, je les introduirai assez brièvement pour éviter de faire traîner en longueur (ce dont j'ai l'habitude). J'ai déjà prévu de faire un chapitre pour Dino et bien entendu, celui que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent, Mukuro XD !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouveau départ**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour ce long retard. J'ai été débordée avec les résultats d'examens, les amis et des travaux chez moi. Et surtout, mon inspiration n'était pas très présente. Mais l'important c'est que je suis de retour ! Et avec un nouveau chapitre ^^. Aussi, vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, comme d'habitude, alors je vous remercie, sans vous je n'aurais pas eu la force de continuer, vous m'avez redonné la motivation nécessaire. Bon, trêve de blabla !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_« Il est temps de rentrer, il se fait tard. » dit-il simplement._

_Elle posa inconsciemment sa main à l'endroit où s'étaient posées les lèvres d'Hibari. Et si ce dernier s'était retourné à ce moment-là, il aurait aperçu le visage rouge écrevisse de Tsunayoshi._

**Chapitre 8**

Tsuna respirait bruyamment tandis qu'elle sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de son visage.

« Ne ralentit pas, Dame-Tsuna ! »

« S'il- s'il te plaît, Re- born… » haleta-t-elle. « J'ai déjà fait vingt fois le tour du parc. »

« Dix-huit. Et il t'en reste encore une bonne dizaine. » rétorqua-t-il.

Tsuna poussa un long gémissement avant de se concentrer sur sa course. Cela allait faire plus d'une heure maintenant qu'elle courait autour du parc de Namimori pour son soi-disant entrainement de futur boss. Reborn était vraiment un monstre, elle en avait la preuve. Non seulement il la réveillait à l'aube pour 'augmenter son endurance' mais en plus c'était un jour de semaine, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait se rendre en cours juste après.

La fatigue et la sueur rendait son corps pesant et sa respiration presque sifflante. Elle tourna alors la tête à droite et à gauche. Pas de Reborn en vue. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle s'autorisa alors à ralentir son rythme effréné. Elle s'agenouilla et posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses afin de reprendre son souffle. Mais alors qu'elle pensait enfin avoir un moment de répit, elle sentit une aura diabolique grandir derrière elle, lui donnant de très désagréables frissons qui remontèrent le long de sa nuque. Elle déglutit difficilement avant d'oser jeter un œil derrière. Mais à peine eut-elle fait ça qu'une balle de revolver frôla son nez.

« HHIIIEEE ! » Elle tomba en arrière, terrorisée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, déjà, son tuteur pointait de nouveau son pistolet vers elle. Elle se releva alors à la vitesse de l'éclair malgré l'épuisement et courra le plus vite possible, même Reborn fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle elle allait. Il eut alors un rictus, comme quoi, avec un peu de motivation, on pouvait tout faire. Il devrait lui tirer dessus plus souvent…

Tsuna, quant à elle, continuait sa course sans décélérer, trop effrayée par la possibilité que son abominable entraîneur ne lui vise une fois de plus. Elle savait que son pistolet n'était pas chargé avec des balles ordinaires et c'était surtout ça qui l'effrayait. Hors de question qu'elle se retrouve une fois de plus en sous-vêtements en public !

Fixée sur cette effroyable pensée, elle ne fit pas attention où elle allait et faillit être sur le point de percuter un autre joggeur si celui-ci ne s'était pas arrêté à temps. Ce dernier observa la fille passer devant lui à une vitesse exponentielle.

« Sawada ? »

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Tsuna put enfin s'affaler sur son lit, complètement éreintée.

« Et bien, Dame-Tsuna, tu vois qu'avec de la bonne volonté, même toi tu peux y arriver. » déclara Reborn en sautant sur le corps pratiquement sans vie de la jeune brunette qui émit un faible son de protestation. « Et dépêche-toi de te préparer ou tu vas être en retard. N'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Gokudera et Yamamoto qui viennent te chercher, et les connaissant, ils t'attendront toute la journée s'il le faut. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient des ennuis à cause de ta flemmardise, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il innocemment.

Tsuna lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait faire avant de se diriger à contrecœur vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Depuis ce qui s'était passé sur le toit de l'école, Yamamoto s'était mis en tête de rester avec Tsuna et en même temps Gokudera. S'était alors installée une petite routine parmi eux. Quand son ami d'enfance ne pouvait pas venir la chercher, c'était ses deux camarades qui le faisaient et dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre retard. Malgré ses protestations, ses amis avaient toujours refusé de partir sans elle, ce qui l'obligeait à se réveiller à l'heure si elle ne voulait pas que ses amis ne soient punis à cause d'elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Gokudera et Yamamoto attendaient l'arrivée de Tsuna avec impatience, surtout de la part de l'Italien. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cet idiot de baseballeur les accompagnait constamment, il ne prenait même pas la mafia au sérieux, il n'était pas digne d'appartenir à la Famille du Juudaime. Il arborait tout le temps un sourire idiot et sortait des remarques toutes aussi stupides d'après lui. En temps normal, il se serait fait un plaisir de lui régler son compte, seulement, le Juudaime lui avait demandé de faire de son mieux pour l'accepter et comme c'était elle, il allait tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse, même si cela signifiait supporter la bêtise d'un crétin de sportif.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci continuait toujours de sourire bêtement, essayant par moment de faire la conversation mais Gokudera se contentait de lui lancer des remarques acerbes. Son boss lui avait demandé d'accepter l'autre idiot et c'est ce qu'il faisait, à sa manière, au moins il ne l'ignorait pas comme au début.

« … et alors la balle est sortie du terrain. Tout le monde était surpris par- »

« La ferme idiot de baseballeur ! » coupa Gokudera. « Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est parler de baseball et sortir des bêtises alors arrête avant que ça ne devienne contagieux. »

« Ha ha ! Mais tu sais je sais aussi faire des sushis et sans me vanter, je suis plutôt doué. » lança Yamamoto sur un ton léger, faisant fi de l'expression plus qu'agacée de son interlocuteur.

« Ça m'est complètement égal espèce de- » commença-t-il à rétorquer quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés abandonna alors son air renfrogné et un sourire radieux vint instantanément éclairer son visage en avisant la personne qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. « Ohayo, Juudaime ! » salua-t-il joyeusement.

« Ohayo, Tsuna. » fit Yamamoto à son tour.

L'Italien fusilla brièvement du regard l'autre adolescent pour avoir, une fois de plus, manqué de respect envers la jeune fille.

« Oyaho, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. » répondit-elle doucement.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route. Le chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur, Yamamoto racontait avec entrain son entraînement de la veille à la brunette tandis que Hayato se mit à pester contre son camarade qui monopolisait bien trop le Juudaime.

Tsuna se frotta les yeux de son poing avec fatigue. La séance de ce matin l'avait totalement épuisée, ce serait un miracle si elle parvenait à venir à bout de cette journée de cours sans s'endormir.

« Juudaime, vous allez bien ? » s'enquit le jeune homme.

« Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste de la fatigue, Reborn m'a encore réveillé trop tôt aujourd'hui pour que j'aille m'entraîner. » expliqua-t-elle. Elle porta ensuite sa main à sa bouche dans l'intention d'étouffer un bâillement quand on lui donna un grand coup dans le dos, lui coupant soudainement le souffle.

« Yo, Sawada ! »

Tsuna toussa quelque peu pour tenter d'évacuer la tension dans sa gorge, surprise par le coup. Elle se tourna ensuite pour voir celui qui venait de la saluer.

« Enfoiré ! Comment as-tu osé touché le Juudaime de cette façon ? » s'écria Gokudera en s'interposant entre le nouveau venu et son boss.

« Oh ! Tu es un nouvel ami de Sawada ? » demanda-t-il en portant son attention sur lui.

Ce dernier fulminait. Son manque de respect envers le Juudaime allait lui coûter cher. Il se mit à sortir un bâton de dynamite et s'apprêta à l'allumer mais il fut arrêté par l'exclamation de la jeune fille.

« Oni-san ! »

'_Oni… -san ?'_ Gokudera tourna le regard vers la brunette, confus. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle était fille unique, alors pourquoi ?

« Ohayo, Sasagawa-senpai. » salua Yamamoto.

« Ah ! Yamamoto, tu es là aussi. »

« Oni-chan ! »

Gokudera vit ensuite la jeune Kyoko venir vers eux, accompagnée de son amie Hana. _'Encore un oni-chan ? Mais qui est-il ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre.' _Pensa-t-il.

Tsuna remarqua alors que son ami avait toujours un bâton de dynamite et un briquet dans les mains tandis que son visage exprimait clairement qu'il était dans une intense réflexion. À cette vue, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement, Gokudera était adorable parfois.

« Désolé, Gokudera-kun, je te présente Sasagawa Ryohei, le capitaine du club de boxe et le grand frère de Kyoko-chan. » fit-elle à son encontre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'autre garçon. « Oni-san, voici Gokudera Hayato, il vient d'Italie et a été transféré dans ma classe il y a quelques semaines. »

'_Un autre sportif, hein ? Il n'a pas l'air très brillant non plus.' _Pensa Hayato. _'Je me demande qui est le plus bête entre l'idiot de baseballeur et lui. »_

« Yo ! Gokudera c'est ça ? C'est marrant, avec ta coiffure, tu me fais penser à une tête de poulpe. » fit le boxeur d'un air joyeux.

Le nommé tiqua à cette remarque. _'Oui, c'est définitivement lui le plus stupide.'_

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, tête de gazon ? » attaqua-t-il.

« Tête de gaz- »

« Mou… Ça suffit, oni-chan ! Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va finir par être en retard. » fit Kyoko en agrippant son frère.

Ryohei décida alors de laisser tomber le sujet 'tête de poulpe' et se tourna vers Tsuna, se souvenant de la raison première de sa venue.

« Hey, Sawada ! Je t'ai vu ce matin ! Tu étais extrême ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Heh ? Ce matin ? » Tsuna réfléchit un moment à ce dont il pouvait bien faire allusion. Il n'y avait eu que l'entraînement avec Reborn, le jeune homme l'avait donc vu… Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée par la balle de dernière volonté dans ce cas. Elle aurait été morte de honte si le frère de son amie l'avait vu dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle l'avait vraiment échappée belle, réalisa-t-elle, mortifiée. « Hum… Euh oui… Je me suis mise à l'endurance ces temps-ci, histoire de m'endurcir un peu. » expliqua-t-elle lamentablement.

« Ça c'est un bon esprit ! » encouragea le frère Sasagawa. « Que dirais-tu de rejoindre le club de boxe ? » proposa-t-il.

« Q… Quoi ? »

« Oni-chan ! » s'indigna Kyoko. « N'entraîne pas Tsuna-chan là-dedans. C'est une fille et mon amie, je ne veux qu'elle se blesse inutilement. »

« Voyons Kyoko. Tu l'aurais vu ce matin ! J'étais très étonné moi-même, tu m'avais caché ton extrême potentiel Sawada. Si tu préfères, tu pourrais même devenir la mascotte de notre club. » fit Ryohei en s'adressant à l'adolescente.

Tsuna s'imagina alors dans un costume de kangourou, tentant de recruter de nouveaux membres pour le club et boxe et frissonna à cette image.

« Hors de question que le Juudaime rejoigne ton club de débiles ! » s'écria soudainement Gokudera.

« Quel club de débiles, tête de poulpe ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Gokudera fut sur le point de répliquer quand Sasagawa et lui reçurent un coup sur la tête.

« Bon, vous avez fini votre dispute de macaques ? » demanda Kurokawa. « J'en ai plus que marre d'assister à cette scène affligeante. Kyoko, Tsuna, allons-y. » finit-elle en empoignant le bras de ses amies avant de continuer son chemin vers l'école, suivi ensuite par les trois garçons.

Yamamoto avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres et faisait la conversation avec Sasagawa sur le sport –pour changer, tandis que Gokudera se faisait un devoir de les ignorer. Il se contenta de fusiller Hana du regard mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, du moins en présence de son boss. D'ailleurs, celle-ci souriait pleinement aux autres filles, discutant sur il ne savait quel sujet. À cette vue, Gokudera perdit peu à peu sa mauvaise humeur, finalement, cette Kurokawa avait ses bons côtés si elle parvenait à faire rire la Juudaime. Mais il sentit un petit pincement au cœur malgré tout, il aurait aimé être celui à ses côtés et celui qui la rendrait heureuse. Il secoua alors vivement la tête, ses pensées devenaient déplacées. Il soupira alors et se contenta de suivre le groupe tout en gardant un œil attentif autour de lui dans le cas d'une éventuelle attaque ennemie.

* * *

Tsuna se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Ils étaient en pleine leçon d'histoire et leur professeur les assommait avec sa leçon sur l'ère d'Edo et ses guerres, ce qui n'aidait pas la jeune fille à rester éveillée. Elle ne cessait de bailler depuis le début des cours. Vivement qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Et après de longues minutes de lutte intense contre le sommeil, la fatigue la gagna.

Yamamoto, quant à lui, n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il n'avait jamais été du genre studieux de toute façon, même s'il réussissait à obtenir des notes correctes la plupart du temps. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers sa droite pour voir ce que faisait Tsuna, sa voisine de table. À sa surprise, il vit que celle-ci dormait. Son visage était tourné vers lui et reposait entre ses bras croisés. Yamamoto eut un doux sourire à cette image, il reposa son menton dans sa paume, contemplant discrètement la jeune endormie.

Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade dans son dos, atteignant pratiquement ses omoplates. Ses cheveux qui se dressaient habituellement en mèches éparses sur sa tête, caressaient maintenant ses joues et cachaient à demi ses yeux clos. Ses cils laissaient une fine ombre sur ses pommettes et un souffle léger s'échappait par intermittence de ses lèvres rosées qui étaient en harmonie avec sa peau claire et son petit nez fin.

À chaque fois qu'il la regardait, Yamamoto s'étonnait toujours de la force qu'elle avait. Comment son corps d'apparence si doux et fragile était parvenu à retenir son poids quand il avait été sur le point de tomber ? D'où tirait-elle cette force ? Vraiment, Tsuna était incroyable. Son air chaleureux et innocent l'attiraient grandement, elle était complètement différente de toutes ces filles qui lui couraient après et c'était ce qui faisait qu'il était si bien en sa compagnie, même si celle-ci l'ignorait.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, le jeune homme ne vit pas Himura-sensei s'approcher de la table de son amie, visiblement en colère. Le professeur plaqua brusquement ses mains sur le bureau de Tsuna qui se réveilla en sursaut, tournant la tête de tous les côtés avec un air un peu perdu, ce qui fit rire l'ensemble de ses camarades à l'exception de ses proches amis et bien entendu, de l'adulte face à elle.

« Sawada ! L'école n'est pas faite pour dormir ! Mais puisque tu sembles tant l'apprécier, tu y resteras après la fin des cours. Retenue ! » gronda-t-il.

Tsuna rangea ses affaires, dépitée par la retenue qu'elle avait reçu. Elle qui avait si hâte de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudaime ! » déclara Gokudera. « Je vais lui faire voir ma façon de penser à cet impudent qui a osé vous punir ! »

« Maa maa, Gokudera. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre autant en colère. » tenta de calmer le baseballeur, malheureusement, cela eut l'effet contraire sur l'Italien.

« Personne ne t'a rien demandé, idio de- »

« Hiie ! Ce n'est pas la peine, Gokudera-kun. Et puis c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir durant son cours. » fit Tsuna.

« Juudaime… Dans ce cas, je vous attendrai pour vous raccompagner. » décida-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais prévu de rentrer avec Hibari-san de toute façon. »

À la mention du préfet, le visage de Gokudera se rembrunit légèrement mais il obtempéra malgré tout. Il n'aimait toujours pas le chef du comité de discipline. Son arrogance et la façon dont il traitait le Juudaime l'irritaient, mais ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, c'était l'évidente proximité entre eux. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps mais cela n'empêchait pas d'attrister Gokudera à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, comme s'ils étaient dans un monde à eux.

« On se voit demain alors, Tsuna-chan. » dit Kyoko. « Je te demande encore d'excuser mon frère. Je lui passerai un savon à la maison. »

« Ha ha ! Ce n'est rien. » fit Tsuna nerveusement. En effet, l'intéressé l'avait presque harcelé toute la journée pour qu'elle rejoigne son club, Sasagawa Ryohei avait toujours été un peu extrême.

Elle finit de dire au revoir à ses amis avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la salle des professeurs pour recevoir sa punition. Arrivée à destination, elle s'approcha du bureau d'Himura-sensei qui leva la tête vers elle.

« Ah, Sawada ! Je viens de recevoir un appel et je vais devoir partir dès maintenant. Tu feras ta retenue avec le comité de discipline. Et la prochaine fois, tâche de bien dormir chez toi. » la réprimanda-t-il.

« Oui, sensei. Je vous prie de m'excuser. » fit-elle en inclinant légèrement du chef. Elle partit ensuite en direction de la salle de réception. Elle qui avait espéré que son professeur aurait annulé sa punition…

Elle donna quelques coups sur la porte et attendit l'autorisation avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Hibari était comme d'habitude installé derrière son grand bureau à remplir divers papiers.

« L'herbivore m'a expliqué pour ta retenue. Quand tu auras fini tes devoirs, tu rangeras toute cette paperasse dans les tiroirs par ordre alphabétique, compris ? » indiqua-t-il en désignant la table basse qui croulait sous les papiers.

« Oui, oui. » Tsuna soupira en voyant tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire. Elle s'assit sur le sofa et posa ses livres sur un coin de table épargné par la montagne de feuilles et se mit au travail. Se plaindre ne ferait qu'augmenter le nombre de tâches à effectuer, elle devrait plutôt s'estimer heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas à faire un travail physique, ce qui aurait sûrement été le cas si Reborn avait été là.

Le silence régna ensuite rapidement dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par le crissement de la plume sur le papier.

_~ Midori tanamiku, nanimori no  
Dainaku shobonaku  
Namigaii ~_

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Tsuna observa du coin de l'œil son ami répondre au téléphone tout en continuant sa paperasse. Ce que son interlocuteur lui disait devait être important puisque quelques secondes après, Hibari stoppa son activité.

« J'arrive. » fit-il avant de raccrocher. Le préfet se leva de son fauteuil et attrapa sa veste avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retourna rapidement pour plonger son regard dans celui confus de la brunette. « J'ai des choses à faire alors ne t'avises pas de sortir de cette pièce avant mon retour. Sous aucun prétexte. » Ajouta-t-il. Tsuna eut tout juste le temps de hocher positivement de la tête avant qu'il ne ferme sèchement la porte.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'_ se demanda Tsuna. Mais elle savait qu'il était préférable de lui obéir que de succomber à sa curiosité. Ces derniers temps, son ami d'enfance paraissait agité, ce changement de comportement était imperceptible pour les autres mais elle le voyait bien. Elle espérait simplement que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

* * *

Hibari arpenta rapidement les couloirs vides de l'école. Il venait de recevoir un appel de son subordonné Kusakabe Tetsuya qui lui avait rapporté la présence d'individus suspects près du gymnase. Il resserra sa prise sur ses tonfas et accéléra le pas.

« Kyo-san ! » fit Tetsuya en apercevant le préfet. Hibari s'approcha de lui, attendant de plus amples informations sur la situation. « Mes hommes ont repéré des personnes étrangères à l'établissement derrière le gymnase mais lorsqu'ils sont allés les interpeller, l'un d'eux a tiré un coup de feu. Aucun n'a été gravement blessé mais j'ai préféré vous appeler. » expliqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Bien. Je vais m'en occuper. Quant à toi, va surveiller la salle de réception et veille bien à ce que personne n'y rentre. L'herbivore se trouve à l'intérieur. » ordonna-t-il.

« Compris, Kyo-san ! » fit-il, sachant immédiatement à quel herbivore le brun faisait allusion, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dont il tolérait la présence à part lui. « Kyo-san ! Soyez prudent ! » dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Hn. » fit-il pour seule réponse avant de partir en direction du gymnase.

Tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, les clubs ayant fini leur activité depuis un moment déjà. Il s'arrêta ensuite au milieu de la cour, sentant la présence de deux individus un peu plus loin.

« Sortez ! » exigea-t-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, deux hommes quittèrent leur cachette et vinrent se poster face à lui, une dizaine de mètres les séparant. Hibari plissa les yeux en avisant leur tenue. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de costumes noirs et étaient également armés d'un pistolet. Les traits de leur visage démontraient clairement leur origine étrangère.

« Personne n'est autorisé à rester dans l'établissement après les heures de cours. Qui que vous soyez, préparez-vous à être mordus à mort. » prévint-il en brandissant ses tonfas.

Les deux étrangers ne semblèrent pas intimidés. Ils se concertèrent un instant du regard avant que l'un deux ne pointe son arme vers le préfet.

« Amenez-nous Sawada Tsunayoshi et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. » déclara-t-il sur un ton menaçant, un lourd accent dans la voix.

Mais Kyoya eut un rictus à l'entente de ces paroles. Ils avaient finalement fini par bouger.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**Shiro AKuma :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ^^ et oui, les révisions se sont bien passées au vu de mes résultats. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Bisou.**  
Koko-chan :** Coucou ! lol, tu n'avais plus d'ordi ? Mais comment as-tu fait pour survivre, moi je n'aurais pas pu ! Quel volonté XD ! Merci pour te compliments et j'espère que tu as apprécié celui-ci. Bisou.**  
Dj :** Oui, le précédent chapitre était surtout pour les fans de Hibari/Tsuna, contente que tu aies apprécié ^^**  
Misaki :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as apprécié celui-là, on voit moins Hibari mais ce sera pour le suivant.**  
Portgas.D Anita :** Coucou ! Hibari le papa poule lol et il continuera de l'être encore un moment.**  
Salil-chan :** Coucou ! Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Il est vrai qu'étant assez perfectionniste, je mets un point d'honneur à faire le moins de fautes possibles (mais après, je suis loin d'être parfaite XD). Et tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir, recevoir les commentaires de mes lecteurs sont ma seule motivation pour continuer à écrire ^^ alors merci.**  
AnnaAurion :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai moi aussi découvert 'récemment' la merveille qu'est le manga Reborn (l'année dernière en fait), as-tu fini le visionnage maintenant ? Je suis rassurée que tu trouves que ma Tsuna ne diffère pas trop de l'original. Et pareil pour les couples, le 1827 et 6927 (qu'est-ce que c'est plus simple de les désigner par des nombres, l'auteur est vraiment formidable lol) sont mes préférés, même si j'ai un petite préférence pour le 1827 lol. Et bien sûr que je continuerai cette fic, je ne peux pas dire combien de temps ça me prendra pour la terminer mais je ferai tout pour :).

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose au début mise à part la petite entrée en scène de Ryohei mais bon. Il reviendra plus tard, je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une longue présentation vu que Tsuna et lui se connaissent déjà étant donné qu'il est le frère de Kyoko. Et donc, la fin annonce (enfin) un peu d'action, j'espère que ça vous plaît. J'ai perdu un peu la main avec cette longue absence mais je me remets progressivement. Aussi, maintenant que j'en ai finalement terminé avec ma première année de médecine, j'aurai davantage de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, manque plus que l'inspiration nécessaire ^^._

_Voilà voilà, merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nouveau départ**

**Coucou ! Je suis de retour après une longue absence (gomen). Mais en ce moment je suis en vacances alors j'ai pu en profiter pour vous pondre un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Et bien entendu, je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses et merveilleuses reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et ça m'a donné envie de me remettre le plus vite possible à l'écriture ^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_Les deux étrangers ne semblèrent pas intimidés. Ils se concertèrent un instant du regard avant que l'un deux ne pointe son arme vers le préfet._

_« Amenez-nous Sawada Tsunayoshi et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. » déclara-t-il sur un ton menaçant, un lourd accent dans la voix._

_Mais Kyoya eut un rictus à l'entente de ces paroles. Ils avaient finalement fini par bouger. _

**Chapitre 9**

Ignorant totalement la menace faite par l'homme, Hibari fonça subitement droit vers eux, les prenant par surprise. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une attaque de la part de cet adolescent, et encore moins de front. Un des hommes visa alors Hibari de son pistolet, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'appuyer sur la détente, il reçut un violent coup au visage, l'envoyant valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le préfet se tourna alors vers l'autre individu dans l'intention de lui faire subir le même sort mais ce dernier esquiva de justesse.

« Sale garnement ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » grinça-t-il. Il tira alors dans sa direction mais le jeune homme para son attaque sans effort.

Le combat ne dura pas très longtemps, il était évident que les deux étrangers ne faisaient pas le poids contre l'adolescent. Kyoya ne ménageait pas ses coups, mettant ses adversaires au sol sans aucune pitié. Les mafieux essayaient en vain d'éviter ses attaques brutales, ils avaient l'impression de se battre contre un monstre.

« Elrico, je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucune menace au Japon ! » s'écria l'un des mafieux à son coéquipier, la sueur coulant sur son front. Ce gamin… Il était effrayant.

« C'est ce qu'il me semblait aussi ! On a manqué d'informat- » Le dénommé Elrico fut coupé par un tonfa placé subitement contre sa gorge. Il était au sol, la respiration laborieuse et à moitié sonné. Il releva lentement le regard pour rencontrer celui meurtrier du Japonais.

« Je vais vous laisser la vie sauve. Assurez-vous bien de dire à votre groupe d'herbivores de ne plus remettre les pieds ici et que je réserverai un sort bien moins enviable à celui qui osera s'approcher de Sawada Tsunayoshi. » menaça-t-il en accentuant la pression de son arme sur la gorge de l'Italien, l'étouffant sans remords pendant plusieurs secondes avant de la retirer complètement.

L'homme se releva à la hâte et recula vivement, se massant le cou et ne quittant pas son adversaire des yeux, comme s'il craignait à nouveau une attaque.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Tu vas vite comprendre que t'en prendre à la mafia était une terrible erreur. » fit-il avant de s'éclipser aussi vite que possible, suivi de son équipier.

Kyoya les regarda partir avec indifférence. _Du menu frottin._ Il jeta un œil à ses armes, celles-ci étaient couvertes de sang, il allait devoir les nettoyer avant de rentrer.

« Ha ha ! Impressionnant ! Reborn ne m'avait pas menti, tu as un réel potentiel. Même si ces hommes ne représentaient pas un grand danger, tu t'es très bien débrouillé. »

Le préfet se détourna brusquement vers la personne qui avait parlé, en position de combat. Là, appuyé contre un arbre se trouvait un jeune homme blond accompagné d'un autre plus âgé habillé d'un costume sombre. _'Des renforts ?'_ Cela lui était égal combien ces mafieux étaient, ce qui l'agaçait davantage c'est qu'il n'avait pas senti la présence de ces individus plus tôt. Visiblement, ils étaient d'un niveau différent des deux derniers.

« Du calme, du calme. Je ne suis pas un ennemi. » fit le blond, levant les mains en signe d'assurance. Mais voyant que le Japonais ne réagit pas, il continua : « C'est Reborn qui m'envoie. Ne te braque pas comme ça, je ne te veux aucun mal, ni à a toi ni à Tsunayoshi- »

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que son vis-à-vis fonça droit vers lui, prêt à frapper. Le coup ne toucha pourtant pas sa cible. L'individu aux cheveux blonds avait sorti rapidement un fouet et avait bloqué l'attaque.

« Je viens de te dire que j'étais de ton côté, mais il faut croire que tu es du genre à n'en faire qu'à tête. Comme tu voudras dans ce cas. »

Il donna un coup de fouet en direction d'Hibari qui l'esquiva rapidement et contre-attaqua de plus belle. Comme il s'y attendait, ce nouveau venu était bien plus fort que les autres, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire. Il était rare de trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur ces temps-ci et il serait plus que ravi de mordre cet herbivore à mort.

* * *

Tsuna jeta une nouvelle fois un œil à l'horloge avec un soupir. Cela allait bientôt faire une heure qu'Hibari était parti. Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer. Elle avait pensé qu'on l'avait appelé pour régler un problème avec des élèves qui auraient enfreint le règlement mais cela ne prenait pas autant de temps d'habitude. Et ça l'inquiétait, se pourrait-il que ces personnes donnent du fil à retordre au préfet ? C'était plutôt difficile à concevoir mais après tout, le brun n'était pas invincible.

Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir ce qui retenait son ami mais celui-ci le lui avait formellement interdit. D'un autre côté, s'il était en danger, ça serait une autre histoire. Mais si c'était effectivement le cas, que pourrait-elle y faire ? Elle ne ferait que le gêner…

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais n'y tenant plus, elle se leva, ayant pris sa décision. Elle allait simplement voir ce qui se passait et s'il s'avérait que ce n'était rien de grave alors elle retournerait à la salle de réception et dans le cas contraire, elle appellerait les secours. De toute façon, ce ne serait ni la première et ni la dernière fois qu'elle recevrait les foudres d'Hibari.

Décidée, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Mais elle recula brusquement en avisant la personne à l'extérieur.

« Ku- Kusakabe-san ! » fit-elle, surprise de sa présence. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Sawada-san, Kyo-san m'a demandé de veiller sur vous pendant son absence. » répondit-il en faisant un bref signe de tête.

« Je- je vois… Et que fait-il en ce moment ? »

« Il est juste allé régler un problème, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire. » rassura-t-il la jeune fille en remarquant son air inquiet. « Vous devriez rester ici et l'attendre, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Oui mais… Il en met du temps, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Eh bien… »

« Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose. On devrait peut-être aller voir. » proposa-t-elle timidement.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent si vous restiez ici. » Mais Tetsuya hésitait également. Il était vrai que son patron mettait plus de temps à revenir qu'il ne l'avait prévu. De plus, les individus auxquels il faisait face n'était pas de la même trempe que ceux dont ils avaient l'habitude…

« S'il vous plaît, je vous promets de ne rien faire d'imprudent. » insista-t-elle en voyant son hésitation.

Tetsuya regarda la jeune fille quelques instants. L'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage et c'était compréhensible. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas si quelque chose devait arriver à Kyo-san.

« Bien, mais restez bien près de moi, Sawada-san. » décida-t-il.

« Compris. » fit-elle en hochant de la tête. « Merci, Kusakabe-san. »

Ils arpentèrent alors les couloirs déserts de l'école en direction du gymnase où se trouvait le préfet.

'_Faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Hibari-san.'_

* * *

Les coups pleuvaient toujours entre les deux individus, aucun ne s'avouant vaincu.

« Eh bien, tu es encore plus fort que je ne le pensais. » dit l'homme à Hibari. Il s'était pris plusieurs coups et arborait quelques blessures, bien que minimes. Il en était de même pour son adversaire qui pourtant n'en démordait pas. Mais il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner et puis ça faisait un très bon entraînement, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était ici, même s'il n'avait pas prévu de commencer immédiatement.

Il s'apprêta à lancer une nouvelle attaque quand il sentit soudain un grand coup dans son dos, l'envoyant s'écraser face contre terre.

« Ciaossu. »

Il tourna sa tête par-dessus son épaule et vit le jeune bébé sur son dos : « Reborn ! »

« Toujours aussi incompétent à ce que je vois, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que vous vous battez. »

« Ha ha, c'est qu'il est très doué ce garçon. Tu avais raison. » Se défenda-t-il.

Reborn eut un petit sourire puis reporta son attention vers le préfet. Ce dernier avait légèrement baissé ses armes lors de l'arrivée de l'akambo.

« Hibari, je te présente Dino Cavallone, le dixième Parrain de la famille Cavallone et aussi mon ancien étudiant, ainsi que Romario, son homme de main. » fit-il en désignant ensuite l'homme en costume qui s'était approché pour aider son boss à se relever. « J'ai appelé Dino pour qu'il t'aide dans ton entraînement. »

« Il me semblait avoir dit que je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide d'un herbivore. » déclara Kyoya sur un ton froid.

« Je m'en souviens très bien, mais je ne pense pas que tu refuseras un adversaire pendant tes entraînements. Et à ce que j'ai pu voir, Dino te donnera du fil à retordre. » dit Reborn en baissant son fedora et cachant ainsi son sourire. Il savait que Hibari était intéressé, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un à sa hauteur.

Pour seule réponse, le préfet détourna la tête d'un air indifférent.

« Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Kyoya. J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre. » fit Dino en tendant la main au plus jeune. Main que celui-ci ignora totalement, mais cela n'embêta pas le mafieux, Reborn l'avait prévenu du caractère quelque spécial du jeune homme, il devait s'estimer heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas rejeté.

« Qui étaient ces herbivores ? » demanda Hibari à la place.

« Hm ? Tu parles des deux personnes tout à l'heure ? Ils devaient faire partie d'une famille quelconque, rien de bien important. Mais ce n'est que le début, d'autres personnes bien plus fortes vont débarquer ici pour s'en prendre à Tsunayoshi. » prévint Dino. « D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que je pourrai la rencontrer Reborn ? » demanda-t-il à Reborn, tout excité.

« Boss… » fit Romario en secouant légèrement de la tête face au comportement enfantin du blond.

« Dans très peu de temps. » répondit Reborn avec un sourire. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Et quelques secondes après, ils aperçurent deux silhouettes avancer vers eux.

« Reborn ! »

* * *

Tsuna et Kusakabe s'approchaient de la cour derrière le gymnase.

« Attendez Sawada-san ! Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas de danger. » fit-il en retenant la jeune fille. Il s'avança alors silencieusement et regarda derrière le bâtiment si tout se passait bien.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? » chuchota Tsuna.

« Eh bien je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre la situation mais il ne semble pas y avoir de danger. Kyo-san est avec deux hommes ainsi qu'un bébé alors- »

« Un bébé ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse- Sawada-san ! » fit-il en voyant que la brunette s'était éloignée pour les rejoindre. Il accourut alors vers elle pour la rattraper, Kyo-san ne le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit.

« Reborn ! »

Tsuna se hâta de rejoindre son prétendu tuteur et son ami d'enfance. Elle était soulagée de voir que le préfet n'était pas en danger. Mais elle fronça soudainement les sourcils en voyant l'état d'Hibari, celui-ci semblait blessé à plusieurs endroits. Elle accéléra le pas et se dirigea droit vers lui.

« Hibari-san ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle frénétiquement tout en l'inspectant à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures graves. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de plaies superficielles. Remarquant du sang sur son visage, elle sortit un mouchoir et essuya le plus délicatement possible la blessure. Mais son geste fut arrêté par le bras de son ami.

« Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas quitter la salle de réception. » dit-il sur un ton froid. « Kusakabe Tetsuya. » fit-il en tournant son regard vers son subalterne.

« Je suis vraiment navré, Kyo-san. » s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant.

« Non, c'est de ma faute. J'ai insisté pour qu'il m'amène ici. Tu ne revenais pas alors je me suis inquiétée. » déclara Tsuna.

Hibari reporta son attention vers la jeune fille et lâcha enfin son poignet, la laissant essuyer le sang de son visage. À quoi bon ? L'herbivore n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Ceci fait, Tsuna s'écarta légèrement du brun. Il faudrait également panser ses plaies.

« On devrait aller à l'infirmerie, Hibari-san. » Elle se tourna ensuite timidement vers les deux étrangers qui étaient restés silencieux jusqu'à présent.

L'un des hommes était habillé d'un costume noir et portait des lunettes de soleil, son apparence semblait crier son appartenance à la mafia. L'autre, visiblement plus jeune, était vêtu d'une manière plus décontractée et à la grande surprise de Tsuna, il la fixait avec un grand sourire. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient davantage avec le soleil et les égratignures qu'il avait n'enlaidissaient en rien son visage séduisant.

« Re- Reborn, qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Et pourquoi ne cessait-il de la regarder ?

« Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est ton frère aîné. » répondit-il simplement.

« Mon quoi ? » s'écria Tsuna quand soudain, elle se retrouva emprisonnée dans une embrassade plus qu'inattendue. « Que- ? »

« Adorable ! » fit Dino en resserrant sa prise sur l'adolescente. « On m'avait montré une photo de toi quand tu étais plus jeune mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu deviennes encore plus mignonne. » continua-t-il, tout émoustillé.

« Euh… Boss. » tenta Romario.

Mais Dino ne lui prêta pas attention, trop occupé à serrer Tsuna dans ses bras, celle-ci était d'ailleurs complètement rouge. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle se retrouvait dans les bras d'un bel étranger qui la trouvait mignonne de surcroît. Elle était complètement paralysée, que devait-elle faire ? L'homme ne semblait pas prêt de la relâcher. Et pourquoi Reborn n'intervenait-il pas ? Cela devait l'amuser de la voir totalement gênée. Elle essaya alors de s'écarter de l'individu.

« Ex- Excuse-moi, est- ce que- HIIE ! » glapit-elle en sentant qu'on la tirait violemment hors de l'étreinte du blond.

Hibari posa la main sur son épaule et l'attira derrière lui, jetant un regard meurtrier à l'impudent.

« Ah… Excuse-moi. Il me semble que je me suis laissé emporter. Ha ha… » fit Dino se grattant la nuque, embarrassé. « Je me présente, je suis Dino Cavallone, l'ancien élève de Reborn. Et voici mon bras droit, Romario. »

« Br- bras droit, ça veut dire que… » réalisa-t-elle.

« Oui, je suis un boss de la mafia. » finit-il en souriant.

« HIIIE ! »

* * *

« …et je me suis retrouvé à errer dans cette montagne pendant plus d'une semaine, incapable de fermer les yeux tellement je craignais de me faire dévorer par un ours. »

« C'est- c'est terrible. » fit Tsuna, si elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation, elle y serait sûrement restée.

« Ha ha ! Oui, Reborn m'en a vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs. » raconta Dino, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. « Mais finalement, c'était une bonne expérience, j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à lui. J'aurais aimé qu'il continue à m'enseigner d'autres choses encore mais il a insisté pour venir te voir au Japon. »

« C'est parce que tu dois apprendre par toi-même maintenant, idiot d'élève. » rétorqua Reborn. « Mais j'imagine que tu ne t'en es pas trop mal sorti. »

« Un compliment ? Ca doit être mon jour de chance alors- ouch ! » Il se frotta la tête à l'endroit où son ancien tuteur l'avait soudainement frappé.

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête. N'oublie que sans tes hommes, tu es toujours un nul. Un bon chef doit être fort même sans la présence des ses hommes de main. »

Tsuna observa leurs échanges avec curiosité. Ils avaient décidé d'aller chez elle pour discuter davantage et se trouvaient maintenant dans sa chambre. Dino était installé dans un fauteuil noir qui sortait de nulle part, Romario à ses côtés. Tandis qu'elle était assise sur un coussin au sol et Hibari était comme à son habitude adossé contre le mur dans un coin de la pièce. Dino leur racontait son expérience avec les 'entraînements' de Reborn et elle ne pouvait que compatir à tout ce qu'il avait pu subir sous la tyrannie du bébé.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Dino avait une fois été à sa place, et qu'il avait véhément refusé de faire partie de la mafia pour ensuite se retrouver à la tête d'une grande famille mafieuse. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était impressionnant, elle se demandait si elle pourrait un jour être comme lui…

Mais que racontait-elle ? Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse partie de la mafia et encore moins qu'elle devienne un Parrain. Elle secoua sa tête pour se sortir de ces pensées.

« Et qu'es-tu venu faire ici, Dino-san ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas uniquement pour nous voir Reborn et moi. » demanda-t-elle.

« En fait, il se trouve que Reborn m'a contacté il y a un petit moment pour me demander si je pouvais m'occuper d'une certaine personne avec des capacités très prometteuses. » expliqua-t-il.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je suis là pour aider Kyoya à s'entraîner. »

« J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide d'un stupide herbivore. » intervint Hibari.

« Alors disons que je serai son adversaire quand il lui viendra l'envie de se battre. » proposa-t-il de nouveau.

« Je- je vois. » Tsuna se demanda si Dino savait dans quoi il s'aventurait. Si c'était ainsi, il combattra 24h/24 étant donné l'esprit combattif de son ami, pour ne pas parler de ses fréquentes pulsions meurtrières. Mais cela l'interpella : « Mais pourquoi s'entraîne-t-il ? »

« Comment ça pourquoi ? Pour toi bien sûr ! Il doit devenir plus fort s'il veut te protéger, tu es le boss après tout. Et puis, tu l'aurais vu, dès que j'ai prononcé ton nom, il a foncé droit sur moi. » répondit-il.

Tsuna se tourna alors vers le préfet, surprise et avec un semblant d'espoir l'animant. Il n'allait donc pas la laisser seule dans cette histoire de mafia ?

« Hibari-san ? »

Mais ce dernier refusait de croiser son regard. Il se redressa ensuite et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot.

« Ah ! Attends, Kyoya ! Je viendrai te voir demain au collège pour parler de ton entraînement. » prévint Dino.

« Peu m'importe. » dit-il pour seule réponse avant de quitter la pièce.

Tsuna le regarda partir et ne pouvant empêcher un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. _'Merci, Hibari-san.'_

* * *

« Enfin du calme ! »

Tsuna s'étala de tout son long sur son lit, éreintée. Cette journée lui avait semblé interminable. Après le départ d'Hibari, sa mère l'avait appelé pour dîner et avait proposé à Dino de rester, trop heureuse que sa fille ait rapporté un nouvel ami. Elle avait alors découvert avec stupeur que le jeune homme était extrêmement maladroit sans la présence de ses hommes à ses côtés.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout était enfin fini et elle pouvait maintenant se reposer tranquillement, installée dans son lit moelleux et-

« WAAH HAAAAAA ! J'ARRIVE ! »

Tsuna se redressa brusquement à l'entente de ce bruit. Cela venait de l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre dans l'intention de découvrir l'origine de ce vacarme mais n'aperçut rien dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle ouvrit donc la vitre et tenta de jeter un œil aux alentours. Ce cri lui avait paru bien étrange…

« YAHAAAA ! »

« HIIIE ! »

Elle reçut soudainement une masse en plein visage, la faisant tomber à terre. Elle frotta son nez douloureux et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait frappé. Elle tomba alors sur une des choses les plus ridicules qu'elle ait jamais vu. Devant elle se trouvait une sorte de bébé accoutré d'un horrible vêtement le faisant ressembler à une vache ainsi que des cheveux impossibles.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il s'écria :

« Où es-tu Reborn ? Montre-toi ! Tu as peur de Lambo-sama, c'est ça ? » fit-il en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

'_C'est un ami de Reborn ?'_

Elle l'observa avec appréhension, il n'avait pas l'air très dangereux mais si c'était une connaissance de Reborn…

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers son hamac sans porter aucune attention au nouveau venu.

« Ha ha ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois ! Prépare-toi à mourir ! » s'exclama Lambo en pointant le tueur à gages du doigt.

« N'oublie pas que tu as entraînement demain matin, tu as intérêt à être prête à 4h. » déclara simplement Reborn en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

Tsuna le regarda avec effarement s'installer dans ce qui lui servait de lit sans le moindre souci tandis que leur invité cria davantage en voyant qu'il était complètement ignoré.

« Tu vas voir Reborn ! Tu seras vite aux pieds de Lambo-sama ! » Et avec ça, il sortit quelque chose de ses cheveux qui ressemblait fortement à une grenade selon Tsuna. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il retira le cran de sécurité et le lança vers Reborn qui commençait déjà à s'endormir.

« Hiiee ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'affola-t-elle en tentant de rattraper l'objet.

Mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible. Toujours dans un sommeil profond, Reborn attrapa Léo qui se transforma en une maille géante. Il donna alors un grand coup, envoyant valser la grenade à travers la fenêtre et le bébé avec.

Paniquée, Tsuna accourut vers la fenêtre. Reborn les avait vraiment envoyés au loin, elle ne les voyait même plus.

« Reborn ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé ? Tu l'as tué ? » cria-t-elle, presque hystérique. Comment pouvait-il être si calme dans un moment pareil.

« Zzzz zzz zzz… »

Visiblement, Reborn était dans un profond sommeil et ne semblait aucunement contrarié par la tournure des évènements.

« Reborn, tu m'entends ? » essaya Tsuna, mais rien à rien. Elle cessa alors de s'agiter, pourquoi le devrait-elle alors que Reborn était d'un calme si olympien ? De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et elle s'inquiétait peut-être pour rien, après tout, ce Lambo ne devait pas être comme tous les bébés s'il se promenait avec des grenades dans son afro.

Elle porta ensuite sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y avait rien à faire pour le moment, elle devrait plutôt aller se coucher et prendre des forces pour demain. Tellement de choses étranges lui arrivaient depuis que Reborn était entré dans sa vie, plus rien ne devrait l'étonnée.

Du moins c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews** **anonymes**

**Misaki :** merci pour ta review. Oui, j'essaye de montrer également d'autres personnages, il ne faut pas qu'Hibari vole la vedette des éventuels prétendants de Tsuna lol. Mais c'est dur ^^.**  
Shiro Akuma :** Coucou, oui j'ai eu mon examen merci ^^ (oui ça date, ça montre à quel point mes mises à jour sont fréquentes haha XD). Désolé pour cette longue attente, surtout avec la façon dont s'est fini le dernier chapitre . Je vais « essayer » de ne plus refaire ça lol.**  
Portgas.D Anita :** Coucou ! Tsuna a en effet beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons, même si elle ne le sait pas (c'est ce qui rajoute à son charme haha). J'espère que ce chapitre a su combler tes attentes :).**  
MyllaVonCastern : **Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ^^ et j'espère que ça continuera.**  
AnnaAurion : **Alors, toujours aussi fan de la série KHR ? ^^ Je dois avouer que j'ai été un peu déroutée avec les nouveaux arcs (ceux après la bataille dans le futur) mais je m'y fais, même si je préférais avant quand même. Pour Ryohei, j'ai honte de le dire mais je ne suis pas une très grande fan non plus, du moins pas autant qu'avec Hibari ou Mukuro par exemple. Mais il reste tout de même sympathique. Et Yamamoto ne sera pas le seul à avoir des vues sur Tsuna, Hibari n'aura qu'à bien se tenir lol.**  
Dj :** oui désolé, je mets de plus en plus de temps entre mes mises à jour, je dois dire que j'ai eu une période pendant laquelle je me suis un peu éloignée de KHR comme j'étais un peu déçue de la tournure des évènements. Mais je suis revenue ^^. Pour la team de Mukuro, oui ça aurait pu être eux mais je la réserve pour un peu après.**  
Hina :** Oui, je sais, c'est trop lent. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut que je fasse simple pour arriver vite à l'essentiel mais rien à faire -_- lol. J'essaye quand d'en finir avec tous ces personnages et inclure davantage d'action. La Varia arrivera bientôt ne t'en fais pas, il faut d'abord que Mukuro et son équipe fasse leur entrée.**  
Clarou :** Merci, je suis contente de savoir que le 1827 te plaise ^^, ils sont trop kawaï ensemble.

* * *

_Bon, pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais Dino fait son entrée et Lambo également. En fait, j'ai voulu accélérer davantage les choses et en terminer avec l'introduction des personnages. Même si j'ai peur d'avoir un peu précipité les choses avec l'arrivée de Lambo. Je réfléchis encore à la façon d'introduire Mukuro, il devrait faire son apparition bientôt (du moins j'espère lol). J'espère également que je ne vous ferai pas autant attendre pour le prochain chapitre ^^._

_Arigatou, ja ne !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Nouveau départ**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un 10****e**** chapitre, plus long que les précédents. J'avais dit à certains que je comptais le poster avant 2012 mais malheureusement, je me suis surestimée, désolée lol. Mais côté positif, j'ai au moins fait plus vite que pour le dernier chapitre où j'avais mis x mois pour le publier ^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Et dans le même temps (avec beaucoup de retard) : Bonne année à tous ! Et merci de me lire et me laisser des reviews, j'adore les lire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_Tout le bâtiment était en flammes, entouré d'une épaisse fumée noirâtre. Des coups de feu résonnaient à proximité, des cris et des pleurs vibraient dans l'air, des supplications déchiraient le silence habituel de la nuit... _

_C'était une véritable scène de carnage ou seul le chaos régnait. Seule la cruauté avait sa place dans ce décor sinistre. Aucune pitié ne pouvait s'immiscer dans les gestes brutaux de ces acteurs en costume sombre, de ces hommes de la mafia…_

_« Mafia à laquelle tu appartiens désormais, Vongola. »_

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur. Elle se redressa brusquement et tourna la tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle s'attendait à revoir ce massacre sanglant. Après s'être assurée que rien de cela n'avait lieu, elle se permit de se recoucher sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

Un cauchemar… Encore…

Elle en faisait fréquemment ces derniers temps, toujours dans le même genre. Presque tous les soirs, ses nuits étaient hantées par des images apocalyptiques et des scènes de meurtre. Elle pouvait même se souvenir des visages complètement terrorisés des victimes, lui laissant la désagréable impression que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Et aussi, cette voix qui était constamment présente avant son réveil. Cette voix dangereuse mais qui, étrangement, l'attirait inexorablement et qui semblait lui montrer la dure réalité, lui rappelant le véritable masque de la mafia, celui d'un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir et de sang.

Tsuna soupira silencieusement en se retournant dans son lit, tentant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de retrouver le sommeil mais à chaque fois, elle revoyait ces scènes atroces, comme si elles étaient gravées dans sa mémoire.

Après plus d'une heure d'essais infructueux, elle se résigna et décida de se lever, de toute façon, il aurait bientôt été l'heure pour son entraînement matinal se dit-elle en jetant un vague coup d'œil à son réveil. À cause de ces fréquents cauchemars, elle se réveillait souvent au beau milieu de la nuit et ne parvenait pratiquement pas à se rendormir par la suite.

Le bon côté de la chose, c'était que cela lui permettait d'éviter les coups de marteau que lui assénait Reborn en guise de réveil. Par contre, elle était constamment fatiguée durant la journée et des cernes noires commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux, ce qui bien sûr n'échappait pas à son entourage.

Tsuna sortit ensuite de la salle de bain, fraîchement lavée. Reborn venait de se lever, déjà vêtu de son costume habituel. Elle le salua tout en finissant de se préparer sous l'œil avisé de son tuteur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci devenait suspicieux à son égard, et s'il avait remarqué que ses nuits se faisaient plus agitées, il n'en disait rien. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était moins intransigeant durant les entraînements et qu'il lui laissait plus de temps pour se reposer, ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas bien entendu.

* * *

« Finis le tour de pâté de maisons et tu pourras rentrer. » l'informa Reborn. « Je pars devant. »

« Hiie ! Attends-moi Reborn ! » fit Tsuna en se retenant de justement à la cheminée.

L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui consistait à faire plusieurs fois le tour de la ville, comme d'habitude, excepté le fait qu'elle devait sauter maintenant de toit en toit et inutile de préciser qu'elle était totalement éreintée, autant physiquement que mentalement, elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait failli glisser et faire ainsi une chute de plusieurs mètres.

'_Sanaté Reborn.'_ Elle n'était pas un singe que diable.

Voyant qu'elle était bientôt arrivée chez elle, elle s'autorisa à retourner sur la terre ferme veillant bien à ne pas glisser.

Posant enfin le pied au sol, elle se permit de reprendre son souffle, soulagée. Elle avait bien cru y passer par moment. Elle se redressa ensuite et s'apprêta à se diriger vers sa maison quand un désagréable frisson la parcourut, la pétrifiant sur place.

C'était la même sensation que dans ses rêves, comme si on épiait tous ses faits et gestes et qu'elle ne pouvait réchapper à ces dangereux regards. Elle fit rapidement volte-face et regarda autour d'elle avec frénésie.

Rien. Pas même un chat errant. Il était encore très tôt après tout. Elle avait beau cherché, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Elle décida ensuite d'abandonner, visiblement, elle ne trouverait rien et puis si elle tardait trop, elle recevrait les foudres de Reborn. Et peut-être était-ce simplement son imagination, depuis quelques semaines elle était la cible de nombreuses attaques de la part des mafieux, ce qui la rendait nerveuse et légèrement paranoïaque.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

« Waa… » Tsuna mit sa main devant sa bouche, étouffant son bâillement alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« Ohayo, Tsu-chan ! » fit sa mère énergiquement.

« Oyaho, kaa-san. »

Tsuna s'installa mollement à la table et attrapa son bol de riz.

« Ya Ha ! Tous les poissons grillés sont à moi ! » s'exclama Lambo d'une voix forte.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Lambo ! » se plaignit Fuuta.

« Il faut partager. » renchérit I-pin.

« Reborn, fais 'Ahhh'. » continua Bianchi en plaçant une omelette roulée devant le hitman qui l'enfourna rapidement.

Tsuna observa la scène devant elle tout en mangeant son petit-déjeuner distraitement. Dire qu'il y avait à peine deux mois de cela, la maison était complètement calme, seulement habitée par sa mère et elle-même. Mais depuis, Reborn était arrivé et beaucoup avaient suivi.

Lambo, un jeune bébé appartenant également à une Famille de la mafia. I-pin, jeune disciple d'un maître des arts martiaux. Fuuta, recherché par beaucoup de mafieux pour sa capacité à classer les gens selon leurs habilités. Et Bianchi, la demi-sœur de Gokudera et également ex-amante de Reborn, même si la jeune fille ne comprenait pas trop cette dernière partie. Mais après tout, c'était le monde de la mafia.

Depuis que tout ce petit monde s'était installé chez elle, la maison était constamment agitée. Adieu le calme auquel elle était tant habituée.

Mais, pensa-t-elle, ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Elle jeta un œil à sa mère qui elle aussi observait la scène, un grand sourire sur le visage. Nana était une véritable mère au foyer et avoir plus de personnes à s'occuper ne pouvait que la ravir. Tsuna voyait bien que sa mère était bien plus heureuse en ce moment. Elle savait qu'elle se sentait souvent seule quand elle partait pour l'école ou autre, même si elle ne le montrait pas.

Même si cette agitation permanente tendait à l'ennuyer la plupart du temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien mieux ainsi. Sa famille s'était incroyablement agrandie, et c'était grâce à Reborn. Et même si l'idée d'appartenir à la mafia lui déplaisait toujours autant, elle ne parvenait pas à regretter sa vie d'avant.

* * *

« Itekimasu ! »

« Iterashai, Tsu-chan ! »

Tsuna referma la porte derrière elle et salua Gokudera et Yamamoto qui étaient venus la chercher pour l'école. Le chemin se faisait dans la bonne humeur, Yamamoto parlait du prochain match de baseball qu'il aurait tandis que l'Italien le fustigeait pour sa familiarité envers la jeune fille et sa passion pour ce sport stupide. Une matinée comme tant d'autres.

Cependant, Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que ses amis étaient légèrement plus tendus ces derniers temps. En effet, avec toutes les attaques qu'ils subissaient, ils devaient être sur leur garde pratiquement à chaque instant. La plupart du temps ce n'était que des hommes de main de troisième zone mais certains étaient plus coriaces et leur donnaient du fil à retordre.

Tsuna soupira doucement. Elle en avait assez, elle ne voulait pas de ce titre de Parrain, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis soient impliqués dans cette histoire.

« Juudaime, attention ! »

« Huh ? »

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle aperçut trop tard les couteaux tranchants lancés soudainement dans direction. Elle sentit alors Gokudera la pousser brusquement sur le côté.

_Cling clang_

Tsuna rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait inconsciemment fermé. Les couteaux étaient maintenant au sol, arrêtés dans leur course par le sabre de Yamamoto. Et Gokudera s'était placé devant elle, des dynamites prêtes à être envoyées.

« Hmph, on m'avait dit que la Dixième Vongola avait des gardes du corps, mais à ce que je vois, ce ne sont que des gamins. »

Un individu fit alors son apparition, un pistolet à la main.

« Vous feriez mieux de me remettre Sawada Tsunayoshi et j'épargnerai vos vies. » fit l'homme avec un rictus sur le visage.

« Même pas en rêve sale bâtard ! » rugit Hayato en lui lançant des explosifs.

« Comme il dit. » fit Yamamoto avant de foncer sur le mafieux qui sauta pour esquiver les attaques.

Tsuna regarda impuissante ses amis se battre contre l'ennemi. Elle serra les poings de frustration, elle devait les aider, c'était de sa faute.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et parvint à éviter de justesse le coup de feu du nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci était resté camouflé tandis que son acolyte faisait diversion et en avait profité pour se faufiler et atteindre la brunette.

« Hiie ! » En voulant échapper au coup de son adversaire, elle avait trébuché contre le rebord du trottoir et se retrouvait maintenant par terre, à la merci de l'homme qui la visait de nouveau avec son revolver.

Paniquée, Tsuna lui jeta violemment son sac de cours au visage, faisant dévier le second coup de feu qui finit dans les airs.

« Tsuna ! » « Juudaime ! » firent les deux garçons, mort d'inquiétude pour leur amie. Leur adversaire était assez coriace et ripostait efficacement contre eux deux, ne leur laissant pas la chance d'aller la rejoindre.

Ce n'était pas bon, pensa Tsuna. Tout ce bruit allait ameuter des gens. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse rapidement. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Où était Reborn ? Peu lui importait de finir en sous-vêtements si on lui donnait le pouvoir de protéger ses amis.

Le mafieux continuait de tirer sur elle mais elle réussissait à tous les éviter jusqu'à présent, sa rapidité l'étonnait elle-même, il fallait croire que les entraînements de Reborn n'étaient pas complètement inutiles.

Elle remarqua alors que l'homme n'avait plus de balles dans son pistolet et muée par une poussée d'adrénaline, elle décida de se jeter sur lui dans l'espoir de le mettre à terre. Malheureusement pour elle, sa stature ne faisait pas le poids contre le gabarit de son adversaire, celui-ci lui donna un violent coup dans l'estomac, lui bloquant momentanément le souffle. Ses jambes la lâchèrent brusquement sous le coup. Mais l'homme n'en avait pas fini avec elle, il agrippa ses cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière avec force.

« Quel dommage d'éliminer une si mignonne gamine. » fit-il sur un ton doucereux tout en caressant son visage avec une lame aiguisée. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, je tâcherai à ce que ta mort soit rapide. » Il leva alors son couteau dans l'intention de le plonger profondément dans le cœur de la Japonaise. « Que- ? »

Tsuna leva le regard et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en apercevant les dizaines d'explosifs qui allaient retomber sur leur tête. Elle sentit ensuite quelqu'un la tirer par le bras, l'arrachant à la prise de l'homme. Encore un peu sonnée, la jeune fille se retrouva le visage contre un torse fin tandis qu'un bruit de détonation résonna brusquement un peu plus à distance. La personne la tenait de sorte à la protéger du souffle de l'explosion.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Tsuna ? »

« Ya- Yamamoto ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! » répondit-elle en se dégageant légèrement des bras du baseballer pour inspecter d'éventuelles blessures. Deux ou trois égratignures parsemaient ses bras mais rien de bien grave fort heureusement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Gokudera. « Et toi Gokudera-kun ? » Son regard se fit alors inquiet tandis qu'elle accourait vers l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. Il ne semblait pas avoir subi plus de blessures que Yamamoto mais son visage extrêmement pâle et sa respiration difficile indiquaient clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Gokudera-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle frénétiquement. « Mais tu es brûlant ! » s'écria-t-elle après avoir touché son front.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudaime. Ce n'est rien. » la rassura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment as-tu pu te battre dans un état pareil, on va te ramener chez toi. » décida-t-elle. « N'essaie même pas de me faire changer d'avis. » dit-elle fermement en voyant qu'il allait protester.

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'eux. Leur combat n'était pas passé inaperçu. Tsuna vit une voiture de police garée un peu plus loin, quelqu'un devait avoir donné l'alerte.

« On ferait mieux de partir d'ici. » fit-elle. Elle plaça un des bras de Gokudera sur ses épaules pour l'aider à avancer quand celui-ci le retira rapidement, le visage soudainement rouge.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Juudaime. Je peux très bien marcher tout seul. » déclara-t-il en agitant ses mains devant lui.

« Mais tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. » insista-t-elle. Et en effet, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, ayant trop forcé durant le combat.

« Je m'occupe de lui. » fit alors Yamamoto. Il s'agenouilla et présenta son dos à l'Italien pour qu'il y grimpe. Ce dernier fut sur le point de refuser véhément mais le regard noir du baseballer l'en empêcha, en plus de l'expression inquiète sur le visage de son boss. Il baissa la tête et accepta l'aide du garçon.

Yamamoto se redressa avec sa nouvelle charge sur le dos et ils se dirigèrent maintenant vers l'appartement de Gokudera. Le trajet se faisait en silence, chacun dans ses pensées.

Tsuna s'en voulait tellement. Elle avait encore mis ses amis en danger et de plus, elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'état de son ami, tellement immergée dans ses propres problèmes. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de colère. _Tout est de ma faute…_

« Tsuna ? » Yamamoto se retourna vers elle en voyant qu'elle ralentissait.

« Ah ! Euh… Je- je reviens, je vais acheter des médicaments pour Gokudera-kun. » anonça-t-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers une pharmacie à proximité.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs la suivit du regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Dans son dos, il sentait la tension du jeune Italien.

« Ressaisis-toi, Gokudera. Si tu continues à tirer une tête de six pieds de long, Tsuna ne fera que culpabiliser davantage. » dit-il soudainement.

Gokudera sortit alors de sa torpeur. Il ne répondit pas mais sa prise se resserra. Il avait dû mal à l'admettre mais il avait raison. Il savait qu'elle se faisait du souci pour eux, même trop de soucis à son avis, et que sa propre culpabilité ne lui en causerait que davantage. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer. Il avait failli à son devoir, il ne méritait pas d'être son bras droit. Il avait laissé quelqu'un blesser son boss et maintenant, il n'était même pas en état de la protéger…

La jeune fille revint vers eux un quart d'heure plus tard, un sac rempli de provisions dans les mains.

« Désolé pour l'attente. » s'excusa-t-elle. « J'avais peur qu'il n'y ait pas les ingrédients nécessaires chez Gokudera-kun alors j'ai fait quelques petites courses. »

Gokudera regarda la brunette avec surprise alors qu'elle reprenait la route. Il enfouit son visage contre la nuque de Yamamoto, cachant ainsi ses yeux légèrement humides. Il ne méritait pas tant de gentillesse. Takeshi eut un léger sourire. Tsuna était vraiment formidable.

* * *

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à destination. C'était la première fois que Tsuna venait ici, le bâtiment était très grand et était clairement d'un grand standing. Elle savait, grâce à Reborn, que la famille de l'Italien était très aisée mais ça la surprenait quand même.

Yamamoto déposa sa charge sur le lit et le recouvrit avec les couvertures.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'école, Yamamoto. » déclara Tsuna.

« Hein ? »

« Tu as bientôt un match important, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas le moment de rater tes entraînements. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, il ne nous arrivera rien ici. » rassura Tsuna.

« Tsuna… » Yamamoto ne comprenait pas comment la jeune fille pouvait penser à lui plutôt qu'à sa propre sécurité. « Je veux rester ici. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. »

« Yamamoto, s'il te plaît. C'est quelque chose d'important pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu rates ça à cause de moi. » insista-t-elle.

« Mais vous êtes également très importants, je ne vais pas vous lai- » Il s'interrompit brusquement en avisant l'expression de son amie. S'il restait, elle ne ferait que se sentir coupable à nouveau… « Je comprends. Merci, Tsuna. » Il hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur la tête de Tsuna, ébouriffant affectueusement ses doux cheveux. « Mais je veux que tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, lui offrant un sourire en guise de remerciement.

Tsuna retourna dans la chambre de Gokudera après avoir conduit Yamamoto à la porte.

« Vous n'avez pas à rester ici, Juudaime. »

« Huh ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, Gokudera-kun ? Tu es malade, bien sûr que je dois rester. » répliqua Tsuna.

« Mais c'est totalement de ma faute, j'ai été négligent. »

« Ça m'est complètement égal. Que ce soit bien clair, je veux rester avec toi et je resterai avec toi. Tu es mon ami et je m'inquiète pour toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état. » dit-elle sur un ton strict, comme si elle parlait à un enfant en faute. « Tu ferais mieux de te changer dans des vêtements plus confortables, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. » finit-elle plus doucement. « Et je ne veux plus entendre de protestations, c'est compris ? »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Tsuna revint avec un plateau contenant un bol de porridge et des comprimés pour sa fièvre.

« Voilà, je ne suis pas aussi bonne cuisinière que ma mère mais j'espère que ce sera à ton goût. » fit-elle en posant le plateau sur la table de nuit.

« Je- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, Juudaime. Je ne mérite pas tant de bonté ! » s'exclama-t-il, faisant rire légèrement la jeune fille.

« Ha ha, tu exagères, Gokudera-kun. Ce n'est rien. »

Ce dernier prit le plat et commença à manger sous le regard attentif de son boss. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas occupé de lui de cette façon, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la laissait s'occuper d'un être aussi pathétique que lui. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier chaque seconde qu'elle passait en sa compagnie. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer de nouveau désagréablement mais il se força à se reprendre. Pas question de se montrer encore plus faible devant elle.

Après avoir pris ses médicaments, il se rallongea dans l'intention de se reposer, sous les consignes de Tsuna. Celle-ci décida de ranger et faire la vaisselle en attendant. Elle passa un coup de fil à Hibari pour lui expliquer la situation puis à Bianchi, cette dernière ne pouvant pas se libérer avant l'après-midi. Elle raccrocha ensuite le téléphone, laissant le silence l'entourer durant de longs instants. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, remarquant tout de suite le manque d'objets personnels. Aucune photo sur les murs ou les meubles, uniquement des livres scientifiques et d'autres portant sur le paranormal.

Elle sourit tristement, se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait en réalité pas grand-chose de son ami, ce dernier ne s'étant jamais dévoilé à elle. Elle revint ensuite auprès de Gokudera, s'asseyant au sol près de lui, les bras croisés sur son lit. Elle observa le jeune homme avec de la culpabilité dans le regard. C'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état, il veillait sans cesse sur elle, la protégeant des dangers alors qu'elle était incapable de se défendre par elle-même. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses bras, elle se détestait tellement pour sa faiblesse. Si elle ne pouvait même pas se protéger elle-même, alors comment pourrait-elle protéger ses amis ?

* * *

Une douce chaleur l'entourait, il se sentait si bien. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti un tel bien être ?

Gokudera ouvrit doucement les yeux, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il posa une main à son front, il était recouvert par une serviette humide. Il se redressa légèrement et aperçut alors une personne endormie au bord du lit, il se figea alors en reconnaissant le Juudaime.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bianchi pénétra dans la chambre, affublée de lunettes de protection pour ne pas rendre son frère malade. Mais celui-ci la regarda à peine, les yeux toujours rivés sur le visage fatigué de la jeune fille.

« Tsuna s'est proposée elle-même de rester pour s'occuper de toi. La meilleure façon de lui montrer ta reconnaissance c'est de faire davantage attention à toi, autrement, elle continuera à s'inquiéter. » déclara-t-elle. Voyant que son frère l'avait entendu, elle continua. « Je vais t'apporter à manger. C'est Nana qui l'a préparé pour toi. » précisa-t-elle.

Gokudera, dont l'estomac avait commencé à se tordre à l'idée de manger les plats de Bianchi, soupira de soulagement en apprenant que cela ne venait pas d'elle. Il reporta ensuite son attention à nouveau sur Tsuna. Il se sentait tout de suite apaisé à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

La seule personne avec qui cela arrivait, c'était sa mère.

Sa mère qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger… se dit-il amèrement.

Mais il se promit que ce serait différent avec Tsuna, il ferait tout pour la protéger.

Il porta inconsciemment sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille, le frôlant légèrement. Elle était tellement belle… Il savait que ses pensées étaient déplacées mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il déplaça délicatement une mèche de ses yeux quand ceux-ci se mirent à papillonner, signe qu'elle se réveillait. Il retira alors rapidement sa main, mortifié à l'idée d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

Tsuna se réveilla avec difficulté, étouffant un bâillement et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage rouge de Gokudera.

« Ta fièvre est toujours aussi élevée, Gokudera-kun ? » q'inquiéta-t-elle avant d'amorcer un geste pour palper son front.

« N-Non ! Ça commence à retomber, je vous remercie de vous être occupé de moi. Mais vous ne devriez pas trop vous approcher, je ne veux pas que vous tombiez malade également. » prétexta-t-il en se réfugiant sous les couvertures.

Tsuna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise par sa réaction.

« Ah, tu es réveillée Tsuna. » fit Bianchi en ouvrant la porte.

« Bianchi. » salua Tsuna. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. « Je pense que je vais pouvoir rentrer maintenant. »

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Il semble qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir. » proposa la jeune femme.

« C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas importuner davantage. Et puis, les enfants m'en voudront si je ne rentre pas. » refusa Tsuna.

« Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, Juudaime ! » s'exclama l'adolescent en tentant de sortir du lit.

« Pas question ! Contente-toi de te reposer, Gokudera-kun. Et rétablis-toi vite. » fit Tsuna avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de Hayato, Tsuna. » dit Bianchi.

« C'est tout à fait normal, c'est mon ami après tout. »

« Non, je voulais dire… Merci de prendre soin de lui tous les jours. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Merci, Tsuna. » Elle prit ensuite la brunette dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec affection. Prise de court, elle retourna l'embrassade un peu maladroitement. Bianchi la relâcha quelques instants après et lui tendit un parapluie. « Sois prudente sur le chemin du retour. »

Tsuna remercia la jeune femme avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Dehors, les nuages assombrissaient rapidement le ciel. Il ne faisait pas spécialement tard mais on approchait de l'hiver alors les journées se faisaient plus courtes.

Elle sentit ensuite des gouttes de pluie tomber sur son visage. Elle ouvrit son parapluie, remerciant mentalement Bianchi pour sa prévenance. Elle écouta distraitement l'eau frapper de plus en plus fort le tissu tandis que l'intensité de la pluie augmentait. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, pour le moment, elle était empêtrée dans cette histoire de mafia et ses amis avec. Elle se devait de les protéger et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle devienne plus forte. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne voulait toujours rien avoir à faire avec les Vongola mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix alors autant faire avec.

Soudain, la brunette s'arrêta, sentant un frisson la parcourir. La revoilà. L'impression de ce matin. Comme si on la fixait intensément cherchant à fouiller son âme. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne au premier abord. Le brouillard avait commencé à se lever, masquant légèrement les alentours et rendant la vision plus difficile. Tsuna ressentit à nouveau cette sensation désagréable et se retourna brusquement.

C'est là qu'elle le vit.

Une grande silhouette se découpait un peu plus loin. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux pour mieux la voir, n'osant s'approcher. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à la distinguer davantage. Cependant, elle savait que cette personne la regardait. Puis, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle ne put empêcher un violent frisson de traverser tout son corps.

Elle savait qu'elle devait partir. Son intuition, très souvent bonne, lui criait de s'éloigner de lui. Mais elle avait l'impression d'être paralysée, comme si ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure.

C'est alors que cette personne se mit à s'avancer vers elle. Cela sembla la sortir de sa torpeur. Tsuna commença à faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle aurait voulu courir et s'éloigner de cette présence mais c'était comme si elle n'y parvenait pas et sentait que présenter son dos à cet individu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde était une très mauvaise idée. Elle se contenta donc de reculer lentement, ne détachant pas ses yeux de la silhouette sombre.

Elle paniqua lorsque son pied heurta ensuite un mur de briques, l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner davantage tandis que cette personne approchait de plus en plus. Tsuna se sentait acculée tel un animal pris au piège et elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Cette personne ne lui avait rien fait encore, pourquoi avait-elle si peur ?

Elle sursauta brusquement en remarquant qu'il se trouvait maintenant juste en face d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde alors comment avait-il pu la surprendre de cette façon ?

Tsuna leva lentement la tête pour mieux voir l'individu qui était plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête.

À son grand étonnement, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, aux cheveux d'une couleur bleue nuit, il avait des traits fins mais indéniablement masculins. Mais ce qui retint davantage l'attention de Tsuna, c'était ses yeux. Celui de gauche était d'un bleu intense tandis que le second était d'un rouge vif et sanglant. Et pourtant, elle se trouvait incapable de détacher son regard de ses yeux si inhabituels.

Celui-ci leva alors doucement le bras et porta une main gantée à son visage. Tsuna ne fit aucun geste tandis que cette main caressa sa joue d'un geste presque tendre. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans cet œil rouge, comme si un symbole se dessinait. Et alors qu'elle se concentrait davantage sur cet étrange signe, elle sentit une soudaine vague de fatigue la traverser et sa vue commença à se troubler alors qu'elle sentait son corps s'affaisser. Elle entendit à peine le bruit du parapluie tombant au sol alors que des gouttes de pluie frappèrent son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » souffla-t-elle.

Elle fut sur le point de toucher le sol quand deux bras la retinrent. Elle leva difficilement la tête. C'était cet étrange garçon qui l'avait rattrapé, son œil rougeoyant plus que jamais. Elle eut juste le temps de l'entendre murmurer quelque chose avant que l'inconscience ne la gagne.

« Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance, Vongola. »

**À Suivre…**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews** **anonymes**

**Portgas.D Anita :** Coucou ! Oui en effet, j'essaie de mettre plus d'action maintenant. C'est pas vraiment mon domaine de prédilection mais j'espère que ça rendra plus intéressant ^^.

**ShiroAkuma :** Tout d'abord, merci ^^. Ce chapitre m'aura pris moins de temps finalement, j'espère qu'il t'a plu. De mon point de vue, je le pense plus intéressant que le précédent (la fin essentiellement lol) mais j'attends votre avis.

**Arekia :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, le prénom a été un petit problème au début et j'ai vu que souvent, les auteurs utilisent celui de Tsunahime/Tsunaruhime/Tsunako mais je ne le sentais pas trop personnellement. Mais bon, comme c'est japonais, je trouve qu'on est un peu moins embêté par ça (en fait c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup son prénom alors ça me brisait le cœur de le changer lol). Et contente que la fic te plaise, en espérant que ça continue ^^.

**AnnaAurion : **Dino sera sûrement un des nombreux rivaux d'Hibari lol, d'ailleurs, y en a un autre qui a pointé le bout de son nez dans ce chapitre ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Pour les nouveaux arcs, je pense pareil ! Mais bon, l'arc du futur était tellement grandiose que ça devait pas être simple de trouver autre chose après.

* * *

_Avouez que beaucoup d'entre vous n'y croyez plus ^^, j'ai tout de même fini par l'introduire ce personnage :D. Par contre, je dois dire que j'avais au départ une toute autre version pour son entrée mais finalement, cette version m'est venue naturellement. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Sinon, le début peut paraître un peu long, moi-même pendant que j'écrivais, je trouvais que ça traînait un peu en longueur mais je voulais aussi passer un peu de temps sur Gokudera et Yamamoto comme ils sont proches de Tsuna. Même si j'ai peur de les avoir rendu OOC, surtout Yamamoto, c'est bien le personnage que je maîtrise le moins :S, mais pourtant je l'aime beaucoup !  
_

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. À la prochaine !_

_PS : Paris manga approche, j'espère pouvoir m'y rendre :D. Et vous ?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Nouveau départ**

**Ohayo, minna-san ^^ ! J'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre. Je dois avouer que mon inspiration me fait de plus en plus défaut, heureusement que vos reviews me donnent l'énergie nécessaire pour écrire quelque chose de potable alors continuez sur cette voie lol. Donc je vous remercie pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et de savoir ce que vous pensez de la fic, de la tournure des évènements etc.**

**Trêve de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce que… ? » souffla-t-elle.  
Elle fut sur le point de toucher le sol quand deux bras la retinrent. Elle leva difficilement la tête. C'était cet étrange garçon qui l'avait rattrapé, son œil rougeoyant plus que jamais. Elle eut juste le temps de l'entendre murmurer quelque chose avant que l'inconscience ne la gagne.  
« Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance, Vongola. »_

**Chapitre 11**

Tiiiiiit tiiiiiit tiiiiiiit tiiiiiiiit tiiiiiiit

Hibari raccrocha. Toujours rien.

Il avait cherché à joindre Tsunayoshi pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien rentrée chez elle mais il n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse, et cette herbivore qui ne le contactait pas… Au bout de plusieurs coups de fil infructueux passés chez la mère de la jeune fille et de Gokudera Hayato, un sentiment de malaise avait commencé à l'envahir.

Ce n'était pas normal, l'herbivore n'était pas du genre à disparaître sans laisser de nouvelles. Quelque chose devait lui être arrivé. Il décida alors d'appeler son subordonné Kusakabe Tetsuya afin de lui confier la garde de l'école avant de se mettre à la recherche de Tsunayoshi, faisant fi de la pluie battante à l'extérieur.

Il commença par se rendre en différents endroits où la jeune fille aurait pu se rendre : le parc, le centre-ville… sans succès. La frustration le gagnait de plus en plus. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de son téléphone et l'appela de nouveau sans grande conviction tout scannant attentivement les environs dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la brunette.

Tiiiiiit tii-

Hibari s'arrêta brusquement. La ligne avait été coupée. Quelqu'un avait raccroché. Quelqu'un d'autre que Tsunayoshi, il le savait. Sa prise sur son téléphone se resserra alors brutalement.

Une autre personne se trouvait avec Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Il reposa le téléphone sur la table basse après l'avoir éteint. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la forme allongée sur le vieux sofa. La jeune fille toujours inconsciente était à moitié trempée par la pluie et frissonnait de temps à autre dû au froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Ses poignets ainsi que ses chevilles étaient fermement attachés ensembles, l'empêchant d'aller où que ce soit à son réveil. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur son visage, elle était pâle, ce qui accentuait davantage les ombres sous ses yeux. Elle était visiblement épuisée, ce qui n'était guère surprenant vu qu'il hantait ses rêves depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Ses fins sourcils étaient légèrement froncés tandis qu'un souffle léger s'échappait silencieusement de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

À première vue, on aurait dit une simple jeune fille et on serait loin de se douter qu'elle était en réalité le prochain successeur du boss des Vongola. Mais il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, après tout, ce sang si détestable de la mafia coulait dans ses veines. Cependant, elle était vulnérable, ce qui était parfait pour lui. Il pourrait ainsi plus facilement prendre possession de son corps et contrôler la mafia pour mieux la détruire de l'intérieur, comme elle l'avait détruit lui…

Il aurait pu prendre possession d'elle depuis longtemps déjà, seulement il n'y parvenait pas, et cela le rendait furieux mais en même temps intrigué. Dès qu'il tentait d'endormir son esprit pour prendre sa place, quelque chose le repoussait violemment. Il avait beau accumuler les tentatives, le résultat était toujours le même.

Un petit rire amer s'échappa de sa gorge. Malgré les apparences, cette gamine avait tout de même des ressources. Peut-être était-ce son sang de Vongola qui la protégeait… Mais plus pour très longtemps. Si son esprit s'entêtait à repousser ses attaques, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'affaiblir. Il l'avait observé depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et avait compris que ce qui comptait le plus pour la jeune fille, c'était ses proches, ce qui était une faiblesse impardonnable dans le monde impitoyable de la mafia. Mais cela l'arrangeait bien, tout ce qu'il aurait à faire pour l'affaiblir serait donc d'abattre ses amis si chers à ses yeux devant elle. Cela devrait suffire pour fragiliser son mental et il pourrait ainsi en profiter pour se glisser dans son esprit et prendre possession de son corps.

Il porta lentement sa main vers le visage endormi, le caressant légèrement, comme émerveillé par la force cachée qui résidait dans ce corps si frêle. Sa main glissa ensuite telle une plume sur sa gorge fine. Il fit mine de la serrer. La tuer aurait été tellement facile, une simple pression et tout aurait été fini pour elle.

'_Mais cela n'aurait aucun intérêt.'_ Se dit-il avec un sourire sombre.

Sa mort ne lui apporterait rien, au contraire, elle lui était beaucoup plus utile vivante. '_En tant que marionnette.'_

« Ken, Chikusa. » appela-t-il. Ces derniers arrivèrent rapidement à ses côtés et jetèrent un coup d'œil à la figure sur le canapé. « Amenez-moi les amis de cette Vongola. »

« Oui, Mukuro-sama. »

* * *

Gokudera se retourna une énième fois dans son lit, le visage encore rouge de honte pour avoir eu des pensées aussi irrespectueuses envers la Juudaime. Il poussa un soupir, essayant d'effacer cela de sa mémoire. Cela allait faire plus de deux heures que l'adolescente était partie mais l'image de la brunette endormie à ses côtés était restée dans son esprit depuis. Et s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne parte pas et qu'elle reste auprès de lui, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de demander cela. Seulement, il se sentait si bien en sa présence, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place après des années d'errances infinies. Il n'avait ressenti cela qu'une seule fois auparavant, aux côtés de cette belle femme aux longs cheveux d'une couleur similaire aux siens. Cette femme si douce et si patiente avec lui. _Sa mère._

Son esprit commença ensuite à dériver vers le sommeil, ses pensées tournées vers le passé quand le téléphone sonna, le sortant de sa léthargie. Son regarde se tourna automatiquement vers la porte de la chambre. Il entendit Bianchi décrocher et écouta la conversation d'une voix distraite, quelque peu curieux sur l'identité de la personne qui pouvait bien l'appeler.

« Non, elle est partie il y a plusieurs heures dejà. »

'_Quoi ?'_ Gokudera se redressa rapidement à l'aide de ses bras, ce mouvement brusque lui fit tourner la tête mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se reconcentrant sur ce que disait sa sœur.

« Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Merci d'avoir appelé, on la retrouvera. » dit-elle avant de reposer l'appareil.

_Bang_

Un bruit sourd retentit alors dans la chambre de Gokudera.

« Hayato ! » Bianchi ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit le jeune homme à moitié écroulé au sol. « Mais qu'essayais-tu de faire ? » fit-elle tout en l'aidant à se rasseoir sur le lit.

« La Juudaime… Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

'_Hayato…'_ Il avait dû entendre sa conversation au téléphone. « Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas rentrée chez elle et il est impossible de la joindre. » l'informa-t-elle.

À ces mots, l'Italien crut qu'une lame glacée avait transpercé son corps. La Dixième avait disparu. C'était de sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû la laisser partir seule. Il serra fortement les poings, le remord le submergeant rapidement. il se releva ensuite dans l'intention de partir à sa recherche mais fut immédiatement arrêté par Bianchi.

« Hayato, arrête ! C'est trop inconscient ! » fit-elle en agrippant le bras de son frère qui s'était subitement levé.

« Laisse-moi ! La Juudaime a besoin de moi ! » lui cria-t-elle en se défaisant de sa prise. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre mais sa sœur lui barra la route.

« C'est bien trop dangereux, ta fièvre n'a toujours pas baissé, tu ne leur seras d'aucune aide dans ton état. » continua-t-elle.

« Ca m'est égal ! Je dois y aller ! Il- »

« Hayato ! » l'interrompa-t-elle d'une voix forte. « Tsuna a passé la journée avec toi afin que tu te reposes et que tu ailles mieux. Ne gâche pas ses efforts inutilement. Tu es encore trop faible, regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout. » Elle s'arrêta un moment puis reprit d'une voix plus douce. « Ne t'en fais pas, je comptais aller à sa recherche. Tu n'es pas le seul ici à tenir à elle. Retourne te coucher, je te préviendrai dès que je trouverai quelque chose. » Elle se retourna ensuite dans l'intention de sortir mais fut retenue par le bras de l'adolescent.

Hayato avait la tête baissée, ses mèches argentées dissimulant son visage.

« Je sais bien tout ça. » commença-t-il d'une voix contenue. « Mais je dois y aller, c'est de ma faute si elle a disparu, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir. Je n'aurais pas dû tomber malade. Je dois y aller. Elle a besoin de moi… S'il te plaît. » Ses derniers mots furent murmurés d'une voix si faible qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour les entendre. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état si vulnérable face à elle.

Bianchi regarda un instant son frère sans un mot, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire en réalité.

_J'ai besoin d'y aller. J'ai besoin d'elle._

Le bras qui l'agrippait tremblait légèrement mais il refusait de la lâcher. Elle poussa ensuite un soupir et accepta, consciente que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

« Bien, j'ai compris. Tu peux m'accompagner, mais ne te surmène pas. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser si jamais tu t'évanouis. » la prévint-elle.

Hayato hocha de la tête et Bianchi put voir de la reconnaissance dans son regard, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Un sentiment de nostalgie la submergea un instant avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre sur la situation. Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'appartement et décidèrent de parcourir le chemin conduisant à la gare, c'était le chemin que Tsuna avait dû faire pour rentrer chez elle.

Hayato courait droit devant lui, tournant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son boss. Des gouttes de pluie frappait son visage durant sa course mais il n'en avait cure, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers la jeune brunette. Il devait la retrouver à tout prix.

« Hayato ! » il se retourna rapidement à l'appel de sa sœur et se hâta de la rejoindre. Elle s'approcha de lui, un second parapluie en main.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Aneki ? » demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle. La fatigue lui pesait de plus en plus mais il se força à l'ignorer. Retrouver la Juudaime était sa priorité.

« C'est le parapluie que j'ai prêté à Tsuna. » expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant l'objet. « Je l'ai trouvé près de la rue principale mais le vent a dû l'emporter jusque-là. Je n'ai rien vu d'autres aux alentours. On ferait mieux d'aller chez Tsuna, on en parlera avec Reborn.» Elle regarda un instant son frère serrer l'objet, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, se voulant rassurante. « On va la retrouver. Où qu'elle soit, elle ne se laissera pas faire. C'est une fille forte. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. C'est la Juudaime ! » rétorqua-t-il. _'Juudaime… Soyez saine et sauve, je vous en prie…'_

* * *

Yamamoto écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours du professeur. Les cours étaient bien plus ennuyeux sans Tsuna et Gokudera. Il ne manquait pas vraiment d'amis mais ils n'étaient pas aussi proches de lui que l'étaient la brunette et l'Italien. Ils n'étaient pas ensembles depuis très longtemps mais un lien très fort les unissait déjà. Il poussa un léger soupir, il savait bien qu'il aurait dû rester avec eux. Et puis de toute façon, vu le temps qu'il faisait l'entraînement serait sûrement annulé pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'averse qui trempait le terrain de baseball.

Il posa sa tête entre ses bras croisés, le regard toujours tourné vers la fenêtre. '_Il reste encore une bonne heure de cours, faites qu'elle passe rapidement_.' Il se demandait si Tsuna était encore avec Gokudera, elle ne l'avait pas appelé donc rien n'avait dû leur arriver. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr non plus, après tout la jeune fille était plus du genre à vouloir porter le fardeau seule, ne voulant pas impliquer ses amis. Il n'était pas stupide, et malgré ses airs ignorants, il voyait bien qu'un danger menaçait Tsuna et il était plus que prêt à la protéger. Qu'il s'agisse de la mafia ou non, il ne laissera personne blesser son amie si chère à ses yeux. Celle qui l'avait sauvé et grâce à qui il avait réalisé son erreur monumentale en cherchant à en finir avec sa vie.

Il s'apprêta à faire une petite sieste en attendant la fin du cours quand un mouvement dans la cour de l'école attira son attention, le faisant se redresser subitement.

Il s'agissait d'Hibari, aucun doute là-dessus, pensa-t-il en voyant son uniforme noir flotter derrière lui alors qu'il traversait le portail de l'école à vive allure.

Mais pourquoi ? Il savait que le jeune homme ne quittait que rarement l'établissement et encore moins durant les heures de classe. Un sentiment de malaise commença à naître au creux de son estomac. Quelque chose d'inhabituel devait être arrivé et connaissant le préfet, la seule chose qui pouvait le troubler c'était…

Yamamoto se leva alors brusquement de son bureau, surprenant toute la classe ainsi que leur professeur.

« Ya- Yamamoto-kun ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? » s'exclama ce dernier, pris de court par l'action d'un des élèves les plus populaires du collège.

« Haha. Je suis désolé mais j'avais oublié qu'on m'attendait quelque part, c'est très urgent. » fit-il rapidement en rangeant ses affaires. Et avant même que l'homme eut pu rajouter quoique ce soit, l'adolescent était déjà sur le point de partir. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Au revoir. »

Et sur ces mots, il fila à grande vitesse dans les couloirs encore vides de l'école, laissant ses camarades encore bouche bée. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder dessus.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Tsuna.

Il changea ses chaussures dans le hall et s'empara de son téléphone. Il appela une première fois Tsuna mais comme il s'y attendait, celle-ci ne répondit pas. Il décida ensuite d'appeler Gokudera et à son grand soulagement, ce dernier décrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

« Quoi ? » la voix de l'Italien était clairement plus tremblante que d'habitude mais Yamamoto n'y porta pas attention.

« Où est Tsuna ? » demanda-t-il directement.

« … »

Le silence qui suivit ne fit qu'amplifier l'inquiétude qui l'habitait.

« Gokudera ! » fit-il plus fermement.

« Je… La Juudaime a… disparu… »

Yamamoto serra les mâchoires. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de nouvelles mais l'entendre dire lui faisait tout de même un choc.

« Tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Où es-tu ? » reprit-il. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'abattre.

« Je me dirige vers la maison du Juudaime, peut-être que Reborn pourra nous aider. »

« Bien, j'arrive aussi. » Il s'apprêta à raccrocher quand une pensée traversa son esprit. « Gokudera, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais quoiqu'il en soit, sache que ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme, Yamamoto décida de reporter cette conversation à plus tard. « À tout à l'heure. »

Après avoir raccroché, il se mit en chemin, courant en direction de chez la jeune fille. Il était trempé par la pluie mais cela lui était égal, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de retrouver Tsuna. Il accéléra la cadence, priant en même temps pour le bien être de son amie.

Il arriva en un temps record devant la demeure des Sawada. Il sonna brièvement et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

« Ah là ! Takeshi-kun ! Mais tu es complètement trempé ! Entre vite ! » fit-elle en apercevant l'adolescent trempé jusqu'aux os. « Je vais t'apporter une serviette, je reviens immédiatement. »

Le brun eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester que la femme était déjà montée à l'étage, probablement pour aller chercher une serviette.

« Yamamoto. »

Le nommé leva la tête. Le petit gamin était sur la rampe d'escaliers, le visage grave. Yamamoto fit un léger de signe de tête en réponse et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de la brunette.

« Ah ! Takeshi-kun ! » Il tourna la tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la pièce. « Voici pour toi. Et sèche-toi bien surtout, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. » dit Nana en lui tendant la serviette. Le jeune homme la remercia chaleureusement. La femme croisa ensuite ses bras, un air pensif sur le visage. « Le temps est vraiment au mauvais fixe ce soir. Espérons que la pluie se sera arrêtée quand Tsu-chan reviendra. » fit-elle avec un soupir. « Distraite comme elle est, je suis sûre qu'elle a dû oublier son parapluie. Ah je sais ! Je vais lui préparer son plat préféré pour le dîner ! Hayato-kun et toi resterez bien pour manger ? Je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir ! »

Quelque peu surpris par le ton joyeux de la femme, Yamamoto ne put que lui sourire en retour en hochant de la tête positivement. Nana n'était visiblement pas au courant de la disparition de sa fille unique. Et c'était mieux ainsi, il était inutile de l'inquiéter inutilement, ils allaient vite retrouver Tsuna et la ramener saine et sauve, pensa-t-il avec conviction.

Il referma ensuite la porte derrière lui, avisant avec un visage plus sombre les personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce. En plus du bébé se trouvaient aussi Gokudera et sa sœur Bianchi, l'adolescent avait la tête baissée et ses poings étaient fermement serrés sur ses genoux, sans aucun doute culpabilisant pour l'absence de la brunette. Il s'approcha de son ami et s'assit à ses côtés, lui montrant ainsi son soutien.

« Bien, Yamamoto, comme tu le sais déjà, Tsuna est portée disparue. Apparemment ça se serait passé alors qu'elle revenait de chez Gokudera. » Yamamoto sentit son camarade se tendre à ses mots mais son attention restait concentrée sur le petit enfant. « Bianchi a retrouvé son parapluie sur le chemin. Il n'y a aucun autre indice signifiant une lutte ou un combat. Il s'agit sans doute d'une action perpétrée par une personne reliée à la mafia. Seulement, le manque de pistes nous empêche d'agir efficacement. Mais je pense que si cette personne en avait après sa vie, il l'aurait sûrement tuée immédiatement et laissé son cadavre à la vue de tous, faisant passer sa mort pour un simple accident étant donné qu'aux yeux de tous, Tsuna n'est qu'une simple adolescente. »

Le baseballeur contracta sa mâchoire en écoutant le tueur à gages. Tsuna n'était pas morte, il en était certain et ils allaient la retrouver.

« Que devons faire alors, Reborn-san ? » demanda enfin Gokudera.

Yamamoto put alors voir le visage pâle et fatigué de l'Italien. _'C'est vrai, il est malade'_ se souvint-il alors. Néanmoins, il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de lui dire de se reposer. Il savait que sa volonté de retrouver la jeune fille était aussi forte que la sienne et qu'il était hors de question de rester en retrait. Lui-même aurait tout fait pour la sauver, même à l'article de la mort. _'Et Tsuna ferait sûrement la même chose'_ se dit-il.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire malheureusement. Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons aucune piste. Je pense que son ravisseur en a après quelque chose de précis donc il cherchera sans doute à nous contacter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je vais contacter quelques connaissances pour savoir s'ils sont au courant de quelque chose. » fit Reborn, son fedora ombrageant son visage.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il serait préférable qu'on reste sagement ici ? » s'exclama vivement Gokudera. « Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés en sachant que la Juudaime est en danger ! Je suis désolé Reborn-san mais je vais continuer de la chercher malgré tout, même si les chances sont minces, je dois agir ! » décida-t-il en se redressant.

« Attends Gokudera ! » s'écria Yamamoto en se levant à son tour.

« Quoi ? Si c'est pour essayer de me dis- »

« Non. Je t'accompagne. On aura plus de chance à deux. » l'interrompit-il avec un air déterminé.

L'Italien l'observa quelques secondes avant d'hocher de la tête. « Bien, mais ne traîne pas. »

Reborn regarda les deux adolescents sortir de la maison, bien résolus à tout faire pour retrouver leur amie. Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres. Il savait que rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour Hibari. _'Dame-Tsuna, tu as vraiment la manie d'attirer les personnes hors du commun… Reviens-nous vite.'_ Il s'empara ensuite de son portable et composa un numéro, attendant ensuite que la personne décroche.

« Iemitsu, on a un problème. »

* * *

_Bam_

Le poing d'Hibari cogna violemment contre le mur d'un bâtiment quelconque. La frustration et la colère le submergeaient toujours plus au fur et à mesure, en même temps que son inquiétude pour la jeune fille. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il fouillait partout sans relâche, mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. Il allait la retrouver et il comptait bien mordre à mort la personne qui avait osé la toucher.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Il s'apprêta à reprendre sa route quand il sentit une présence non loin de lui. Il sauta rapidement sur le côté, évitant de ce fait l'objet lancé à grande vitesse et qui finit sa course contre le mur de briques. Hibari se tourna vers l'intrus qui l'avait attaqué, sortant dans le même temps ses tonfas. Il était de très mauvaise humeur, et qui que ce soit, il allait le regretter. Son regard se posa sur un adolescent de son âge environ. Il portait un uniforme vert kaki, celui de Kokuyo, une école assez éloignée d'ici, il brandissait un yo-yo dans chaque main qu'il faisait constamment tourner. Le préfet remarqua aussi qu'un code barre était visible sur sa joue gauche.

Ce n'était pas un simple délinquant se dit Hibari. Mais qu'importe, cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de le mordre à mort.

* * *

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle.

« Quelque chose Gokudera ? » fit le baseballeur en le rejoignant.

Le nommé secoua négativement de la tête, ses mèches argentées étaient trempées et se plaquaient sur son visage presque blême. À cette vue, Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami. Il s'approcha davantage.

« Tu devrais te reposer un moment. » fit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais l'Italien la repoussa immédiatement.

« Pas question. »

Le brun l'observa un instant, il était clairement à bout de souffle et menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Il s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose quand il sentit une présence se diriger vers eux à grande vitesse.

« Attention ! » Yamamoto poussa Gokudera sur le côté et se plaça devant lui, faisant face à leur assaillant qui venait de surgir.

« J'ai droit à des adversaires bien pathétique. » fit le nouvel arrivant. « Maa, c'est un ordre de Mukuro-sama alors je ne peux que m'y plier. » Un rictus étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il sortait des sortes de fausses dentitions de ses poches.

Yamamoto sortit alors son sabre, se préparant à une éventuelle attaque.

« Qui es-tu ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon nom. »

Yamamoto l'observa plaça ces fausses dents par-dessus les siennes et il assista à un phénomène plus qu'étrange. Il vit la morphologie de l'intrus se modifier pour ressembler davantage à celle d'une bête féroce. Le brun raffermit sa prise sur son épée, cette personne n'était pas normale.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est prêt. Prépare-toi ! »

* * *

Elle avait froid.

C'était la première sensation dont elle prit conscience. Elle sentait des tremblements parcourir son corps. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid, où était-elle, que s'était-il passé ? Son esprit encore embrumé était rempli de questions.

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir ses yeux mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Elle parvint à les entrouvrir légèrement, faisant maintenant face à l'obscurité de l'endroit. Elle tenta alors de se redresser mais réalisa rapidement qu'il lui était impossible de faire un geste, ses membres étant fermement ligotés. La panique commença à l'envahir quand une voix familière s'éleva près d'elle :

« Oya, je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillée, Vongola. »

**À Suivre…**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews** **anonymes**

**Portgas.D Anita :** Haha ! Bien entendu, le all/tsuna est l'un des meilleurs pairing (avec le 18/27 D), et il sera très présent dans cette fic, du moins je vais tout faire pour :p. Je suis contente aussi d'avoir introduit Mukuro (pour pouvoir écrire avec un Hibari jaloux lol, Tsuna a vraiment trop de chance ^^). Voilà voilà, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre :).**  
ShiroAkuma :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que la tournure des évènements te plaise. Je suis désolée pour la fin sadique de la dernière fois, surtout que celle-ci est pas mal non plus dans le côté sadique :p, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop XD. J'aime faire durer le suspense lol.**  
SennaUzumaki :** Coucou ! Je te réponds ici comme je ne peux apparemment pas t'envoyer de messages privés, bref ^^ ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review :D, je suis très contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise. J'essaye de suivre l'intrigue du manga mais c'est vrai que j'aime encore plus rajouter mon grain de sel, et puis quel intérêt de lire une fic ne faisant que retranscrire le manga ? En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Bisous !**  
AnnaAurion :** Et oui, Hibari a bien daigné se montrer dans ce chapitre (je pense qu'on le verra un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre). Dans le précédent chapitre, le début trainait un peu en longueur c'est vrai mais je voulais faire une sorte de prélude avant l'arrivée tant attendue de Mukuro XD, je suis d'ailleurs soulagée de savoir que son entrée n'ait pas déçue ^^.

* * *

_Voilà, finish ^^. Bon je sais, la fin n'est pas des plus gentilles et ressemble beaucoup à celle du chapitre précédent mais bon… Dans ce chapitre, on voit plus la réaction des différents personnages face à la disparition de Tsuna donc beaucoup d'angst( ?), en fait je me sentais pas très chaude pour écrire de l'action dans ce chapitre donc ce sera pour le prochain. J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu, j'y ai mis toute mon âme XD. En fait je voulais vous pondre un chapitre avant mes révisions (vu le retard abyssal que j'ai accumulé ce trimestre :o) donc le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être fin mars-avril, mais y aura plus d'actions (je pense lol)._

_Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions avec une review (c'est ma nourriture XD)._

_Merci de m'avoir lu :D !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Nouveau départ**

**Hello everyone ^^. Dur trimestre que celui-ci. Les cours s'enchaînent et la pression monte avec l'approche des examens de fin d'année mais j'ai réussi à me trouver du temps et à booster mon inspiration pour vous pondre un petit chapitre. En espérant qu'il ne vous déçoive pas. Je dois dire que ma passion pour le manga a quelque peu baissé mais j'essaye de garder le cap (vos reviews aident beaucoup :D, thank you so much !).**

**Bonne lecture à vous, j'attends vos commentaires !**

* * *

_Elle entreprit d'ouvrir ses yeux mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Elle parvint à les entrouvrir légèrement, faisant maintenant face à l'obscurité de l'endroit. Elle tenta alors de se redresser mais réalisa rapidement qu'il lui était impossible de faire un geste, ses membres étant fermement ligotés. La panique commença à l'envahir quand une voix familière s'éleva près d'elle :_

_« Oya, je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillée, Vongola. » _

**Chapitre 12**

Tsuna eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le jeune homme. C'était celui qu'elle avait vu avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Elle déglutit difficilement en croisant ses yeux hétérochromes. Ce dernier se contentait de sourire tout l'observant. Ne supportant plus le silence, elle se força à parler :

« Qui- Qui êtes-vous ? » fit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

Le garçon eut un rictus en sentant la peur dans sa voix : « Rokudo Mukuro. Et toi, tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi, le prochain boss des Vongola. » fit-il doucereusement.

« Je- » tenta-t-elle de protester mais fut vite interrompue.

« Oui oui, je sais. La pauvre adolescente que tu es ne supporte pas la violence et refuse d'avoir affaire avec la mafia. » continua-t-il sur un ton condescendant. « Je t'en prie, épargne-moi ton discours. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils face à ses paroles. Comment savait-il tout ça ? C'est alors qu'une pensée la traversa.

« C'était vous qui m'avez suivi ces dernières semaines. » réalisa-t-elle.

« Oya, je vois que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en l'air, Vongola. » se moqua-t-il.

Elle grimaça à l'insulte mais ne rétorqua pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret autour d'elle. L'endroit était sombre et plutôt en mauvais état. Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser mais l'engourdissement et les violents frissons qui parcouraient son corps ne l'aidaient pas. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante.

Elle entendit tout d'un coup un petit piaillement près d'elle et leva les yeux vers la source du bruit. Il s'agissait d'un petit oiseau qui se posa ensuite sur le bras du vieux canapé sur lequel elle était allongée. Elle voulut le caresser mais ses membres étaient complètement immobiles, elle se contenta alors de lui faire un petit sourire. L'animal se rapprocha ensuite de son visage et commença à frotter ses plumes contre sa joue.

« Arrête, tu me chatouilles. » rit-elle doucement. L'oiseau continua un instant et puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, il attrapa une mince mèche de cheveux dans son bec et l'arracha avant de s'envoler soudainement et sortir de la pièce. « Itai ! » Tsuna le suivit des yeux, surprise par son brusque départ mais se figea immédiatement en rencontrant le regard de son kidnappeur. Elle en avait presque oublié sa présence. Celui-ci ne faisait que l'observer sans bouger, la rendant encore plus nerveuse.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle osa demander : « Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Vous voulez aussi la place de boss ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon but. » répondit-il. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te dérober ton merveilleux poste de future Parraine. Je vais simplement me servir de toi pour arriver à mes fins. Il est temps que la mafia arrive au terme de son règne qui n'a que trop duré. » finit-il avec un rictus.

Tsuna le regarda un moment. Son désir de détruire la mafia était palpable. Dans ses yeux luisait une envie meurtrière qui lui faisait froid dans le dos mais qui en même temps l'intriguait.

« Pourquoi vous la détestez autant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Mukuro tourna alors soudainement le visage vers elle, faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

« Tu te trompes, je ne déteste pas la mafia. Je la hais plus que tout au monde. L'organisation entière est corrompue du plus profond de ses entrailles. » expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Tsuna avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il caressait sa joue presque gentiment. « Et grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir satisfaire mon désir de vengeance et je me délecterai de sa destruction, la réduisant à feu et à sang comme je l'ai toujours voulu. »

La jeune fille avait retenu son souffle durant son monologue, submergée par la haine qui émanait de lui. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu faire naître une telle rage en lui.

Le jeune homme détourna ensuite son regard vers une des fenêtres, un sourire sadique se formant sur ses lèvres.

« On dirait bien que nous allons avoir de la visite très bientôt. » Tsuna leva la tête face à ces paroles. Quelqu'un était venu pour elle ? Qui était-ce ? Elle se mordit les lèvres, inquiète pour ses amis « Je suis sûre que tu as hâte de le revoir. Que dirais-tu de l'accueillir comme il se doit ? »

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'interroger davantage sur l'identité de ce visiteur que Mukuro l'avait brusquement attrapé par les épaules, plongeant son regard unique dans le sien. Elle ne remarqua pas la brume qui s'élevait progressivement autour d'eux, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux du jeune homme malgré ses efforts. Et comme tout à l'heure, elle sentit les ténèbres l'encercler au fur et à mesure.

* * *

Hibari parcourait les rues à grande vitesse. L'individu de tout à l'heure avait soudainement fui en plein milieu du combat et il n'était pas dit qu'Hibari le laisserait s'en tirer de cette façon. Cela faisait un moment qu'il lui courait après et il avait la nette impression que cet herbivore cherchait en fait à l'attirer dans un endroit précis. Qu'importe, quelque soit le lieu, il le mordrait à mort.

Après encore quelques minutes, il parvint enfin devant kokuyo land. Il fronça les sourcils, le lieu était abandonné depuis longtemps maintenant. Il entra dans le parc, restant sur ses gardes et se préparant à une éventuelle attaque.

Sentant un mouvement sur sa droite, il donna un coup de tonfa dans les airs mais ne rencontra que du vide. Il aperçut alors un petit oiseau jaune qui volait au-dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci voleta alors à hauteur de ses yeux. Hibari le regarda, intrigué par ce curieux comportement. Il remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans son bec et ouvrit la paume de sa main pour que l'oiseau y dépose sa charge.

Des fils ? Non, des cheveux, réalisa-t-il en les examinant de plus près. Et ils avaient une couleur châtain qu'il connaissait très bien.

_Tsunayoshi_

Il leva alors les yeux vers l'animal.

« Allons-y. » dit-il simplement avec un hochement de la tête. Mais cela sembla suffisant puisque l'oiseau s'envola vers un des bâtiments du parc, Hibari à ses trousses. Il resserra sa prise sur ses armes. Tsunayoshi était ici.

Il suivit donc le canari jusqu'à un immeuble délabré. Il longea les couloirs rapidement mais avec prudence, aux aguets d'une éventuelle présence. Il parvint finalement dans une pièce et remarqua de suite la présence d'un autre individu, il avait également une impression étrange mais n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Il concentra alors son attention sur le jeune homme qui était assis sur un sofa, sentant le danger qu'il dégageait.

« Oya, te voilà enfin. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, je suis Rokudo Mukuro. » salua-t-il sur un ton faussement poli.

« Où est Tsunayohi ? »

« Pas du genre patient il semblerait. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Hibari-kun. » Mukuro le fixa quelques instants, un rictus étirant ses lèvres. « Et ne t'en fais pas, je mets toujours un point d'honneur à prendre soin de mes invités. Je n'ai fait aucun mal à cette chère Tsunayoshi, après tout j'ai besoin que son corps soit en parfait état. » fit-il tout en s'écartant négligemment sur le côté, évitant ainsi le coup du préfet.

Kyoya attaqua sans merci, redoublant de violence mais son adversaire parvint à les parer un à un. Un sourire sardonique apparut alors sur son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la brume. Le brun fit rapidement volte-face et l'aperçut plus loin. Il fonça ensuite droit sur lui. Il entendit vaguement le cri du petit volatile mais l'ignora, aveuglé par la colère. Il asséna un coup brutal à l'individu, l'envoyant rencontrer violemment le mur opposé, un craquement sinistre résonnant au moment de l'impact.

Il s'approcha ensuite de la forme étendue immobile au sol. L'oiseau s'était approché et s'était mis à tournoyer autour du corps de cette personne, semblant vouloir la protéger d'une autre attaque. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentiment désagréable s'emparer de lui.

Un rire lugubre se fit soudain entendre dans la pièce, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se retourna rapidement et vit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit à quelques mètres de lui, sans aucune égratignure et un air de triomphe sur le visage.

« Félicitations. » s'exclama-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas mieux fait moi-même. » Son œil rouge se mit à rougeoyer intensément et lorsque Hibari se retourna vers la forme à ses pieds, il découvrit avec effroi le corps ensanglanté de son amie d'enfance.

_Non._

Une lame glacée sembla le traverser de toute part alors que l'horreur de la situation se marquait dans son esprit. Il n'entendit ni le ricanement de son adversaire, ni le son métallique que firent ses tonfas en touchant le sol. Il tomba à genoux et prit aussi délicatement que possible la jeune fille dans ses bras, l'appelant d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

« Tsu- tsunayoshi… réveille-toi, herbivore… » Il la secoua légèrement, tentant de lui faire reprendre conscience, en vain. Il passa sa main sur son visage, retirant les quelques mèches brunes qui ombrageaient ses yeux clos et sentit un liquide poisseux couler entre ses doigts. Sa main était d'un rouge immaculé, imprégnée du sang de Tsunayoshi… par sa faute…

Une envie de vomir le prit soudain à la gorge tandis qu'il serrait avec plus de force la jeune fille dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux poisseux de la brunette. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

'_Pathétique'_ pensa Mukuro en les observant avec dédain. C'était donc ça la future boss des Vongola ainsi que celui réputé pour être le plus fort de Namimori ? un air de mépris s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il s'avançait vers les deux adolescents. Il espérait tout de même que la Vongola n'allait pas en mourir, il avait toujours besoin d'elle après tout. Il s'arrêta juste derrière le brun tandis qu'un trident apparut dans sa main gantée. _'Finissons-en rapidement.'_

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger l'arme aiguisée dans le corps du préfet, celui-ci fit soudainement volte-face et contra l'attaque à l'aide d'un tonfa. Surpris par l'action du jeune homme, Mukuro sauta en arrière pour éviter un second coup de sa part.

« Oya ? Tu n'es pas encore complètement effondré à ce que je vois. »

Hibari s'était redressé subitement et Mukuro eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux assombris par une rage destructrice avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur lui avec une violence rare. Leur combat était sans merci, mettant la pièce sans dessus dessous.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? » Yamamoto stoppa net en découvrant le décor apocalyptique.

Il venait tout juste d'arriver accompagné de Gokudera et du bébé qui était installé sur son épaule droite. Après un combat écourté avec l'étrange individu de tout à l'heure, ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'à cet endroit et le petit les avait rejoint entre-temps.

Il vit Hibari se battre furieusement contre un adolescent aux cheveux bleu nuit. Senpai avait l'air très en colère et ne ménageait pas ses coups contre son adversaire. Il était rare de le voir dans cet état ou même exprimant n'importe quelle émotion. Leur combat était tel que les murs en tremblaient et quelques morceaux de plafonds se détachaient à la force des impacts. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, si le préfet était là, cela voulait sûrement dit que-

C'est alors qu'il la vit, allongée au pied d'un mur, inconsciente. Et visiblement, Gokudera l'avait également aperçut.

« Juudaime ! »

Tous deux accoururent vers elle et s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés. Leur sang se glaça à la vue de la grande quantité de sang autour et sur elle.

Yamamoto se reprit le plus vite et la prit prudemment dans ses bras. Son pouls était très faible, il fallait à tout prix l'amener à l'hôpital. Il se redressa ensuite et la recueillit délicatement dans ses bras, entendant distraitement Gokudera appeler une ambulance. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au combat qui se déroulait et croisa le regard gris du préfet. Il lui fit un rapide signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'occupait de Tsuna, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Yamamoto ! » s'exclama soudain Gokudera.

Yamamoto sortit son sabre pour bloquer l'arme qui avait été lancée dans leur direction, resserrant sa prise sur sa charge. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'argenté parer une attaque de la personne qui les trouvés auparavant. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Gokudera s'occuper seul des deux attaquants. Il décida alors de déposer Tsuna dans un recoin afin de la protéger un tant soi peu et se mit en position d'attaque.

* * *

De son côté, Hibari ne se relâchait pas dans ses coups. Mukuro et lui étaient couverts de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Seulement, le rictus de cet illusionniste l'énervait grandement depuis un moment. Il devait sûrement lui préparer un autre tour. Et en effet, quelques instants après, son œil rouge se mit à briller plus fort et le préfet se vit tout d'un coup entouré d'un épais brouillard. Il se mit en position de garde, prêt à parer toute attaque. Il sentit enfin des mouvements non loin de lui et se précipita vers la source.

Il parvint à distinguer deux silhouettes qui semblaient se battre entre elles. Il plissa les yeux afin d'y voir plus clair et fut paralysé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il se voyait lui-même en train d'attaquer ce Rokudo Mukuro, du moins celui qu'il croyait être Rokudo Mukuro avant que l'illusion ne s'estompe et qu'il ne découvre le corps meurtri de Tsunayoshi. Il se revit frapper encore et encore la jeune brunette, sans s'arrêter, faisant fi des supplications de son amie.

Des illusions. Il ne s'agissait que de stupides illusions de ce satané illusionniste, se dit-il. Il ne devait pas se faire avoir par ses tours de passe-passe. Il fit alors volte-face afin d'échapper à ces horribles scènes mais il était comme encerclés par ses images.

_« Hibari-san, je t'en supplie, arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! »_

Le brun se prit la tête entre ses mains. Les cris de Tsunayoshi résonnaient dans sa tête, le priant d'arrêter de la blesser. Il devait vaincre son illusion. Mais comment ? Les supplications de l'adolescente le submergeaient de plus en plus.

* * *

« Hm… »

« Tsuna. Réveille-toi. »

« Re- Reborn ? »

Une douleur sourde lui vrillait la tête et chaque geste la faisait souffrir. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et croisa le regard noir du hitman. Celui-ci lui épongeait le visage, le regard inquiet.

« Reborn, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ta Famille a besoin de toi, Tsuna. »

À ces mots, elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa rapidement, grimaçant face à la douleur. Elle leva la tête et jeta un œil autour d'elle pour analyser la situation.

C'était comme si on avait versé un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête.

La bataille faisait rage. Yamamoto et Gokudera étaient un peu plus loin, combattant farouchement deux autres individus. Ils n'étaient pas en état de faiblesse mais pas non plus en position de force, et puis Gokudera qui était toujours malade… un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre à sa gauche. Elle tourna vivement la tête et vit avec horreur Hibari semblant grièvement blessé, recevant les coups de Mukuro. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Le brun ne se défendait pas, comme en proie à une souffrance intérieure. Il se tenait la tête entre les main, ayant visiblement du mal à se concentrer sur son adversaire qui en profitait sans remords.

Ce dernier pointa de nouveau son trident vers Hibari pour lui asséner le coup final.

« Hibari-san ! »

Tsuna se jeta sur son ami, lui évitant ainsi le coup mortel, recevant par la même occasion une blessure au bras causée par l'arme de l'illusionniste. Elle grimaça à la douleur mais refocalisa rapidement son attention vers Hibari. Celui-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits petit à petit.

« Tsunayoshi ? » fit-il lentement.

« Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle frénétiquement.

Mais Hibari ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, avisant les nombreuses blessures de la jeune fille… par sa faute… encore…

« Va-t-en, Tsunayoshi. » ordonna-t-il fermement.

« Quoi ? » Avait-il perdu la tête ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle allait le laisser dans un tel état ?

Ignorant les directives d'Hibari, Tsuna commença à placer le bras du brun sur ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tsunayoshi. » grogna-t-il plus fort.

« Pas question ! Et puis Yamamoto et Gokudera sont encore ici. » rétorqua-t-elle sans appel.

Hibari cligna des yeux face au ton brusque de l'herbivore mais n'eut pas la chance de répliquer que Rokudo les interrompit.

« N'est-ce pas adorable ? Mais vous semblez oublier un petit détail, je ne laisserai aucun d'entre vous partir, du moins vivant. » déclara-t-il en bloquant leur chemin. Un sourire calculateur étira ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la belle coupure sur le bras de la brunette. « Oh et je crois que j'ai omis de vous dire qu'une seule blessure causée par cette arme me permet de posséder votre esprit. » expliqua-t-il en désignant son trident alors que son œil rougeoyait de nouveau, le chiffre à l'intérieur se modifiant.

« Posséder ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Tsunayoshi non ! » Hibari se plaça devant elle dans l'espoir de la protéger du tour de l'adolescent.

Mais trop tard. Il sentit le corps de la jeune fille s'affaisser dans ses bras, inconsciente. Hibari sentit la panique, une émotion qu'il ne ressentait presque jamais, alors qu'il regardait la forme évanouie de Tsunayoshi. Le préfet tourna alors le regard vers l'illusionniste.

« Qu'as-tu fait, Rokudo Mukuro ? » siffla-t-il, le ton chargé de menaces.

Mais ce qu'il vit le surpris. Rokudo était clairement mal en point, il avait un genou à terre et s'appuyait à l'aide de son trident pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Hugh… Pourquoi ? » grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Pourquoi sa possession ne fonctionnait pas ? Il porta une main à sa tête, une expression de douleur au visage.

Visiblement, ça ne se passait pas comme prévu. hibari fut sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand il sentit la brunette s'agiter.

« Tsunayoshi ? » Il porta la main à son visage, le regard inquiet. Celle-ci remuait la tête de droite à gauche, semblant faire un violent cauchemar.

Tsuna s'agrippa soudainement à la chemise du préfet telle une bouée de sauvetage, les yeux fermement clos et des gémissements s'échappant par intermittence de ses lèvres. Elle entendait vaguement les appels de son ami mais ne parvenait pas à lui répondre, comme si elle était coincée dans un autre endroit. Des images défilaient dans sa tête à toute vitesse.

_Des jeunes enfants. Emprisonnés dans un endroit sombre et humide, clairement fatigués et affamés. _

_Des murs blancs. Un laboratoire. Les enfants sur des tables d'opération. Des hommes en blanc qui leur injectent différents produits. Des cris de souffrance. Des pleurs. Leur petit corps se tordant de douleur sous les yeux imperturbables des adultes._

_Encore et encore._

_Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit. Debout au milieu d'une scène de carnage. Le sang peinturant les murs, offrant une leur rougeâtre au décor. Les corps jonchant le sol telles des marionnettes. Un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres._

_Des hommes en noir criaient, s'entretuant sous les yeux moqueurs du garçon. Rokudo Mukuro…_

« Huh huh… » Tsuna ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration haletante. Le visage d'Hibari était juste au-dessus du sien, lui demandant si tout allait bien mais elle avait encore ces horribles images en tête. Ces enfants torturés, ces massacres… Elle se dégagea légèrement des bras de Hibari et rencontra le regard confus et déboussolé de l'illusionniste, presque apeuré. Ce qu'elle venait juste de voir, c'était-

Un bruit assourdissant résonna brusquement autour d'eux, brisant leur échange. Des individus entrèrent ensuite dans la pièce qui sembla se refroidir drastiquement. Tsuna plissa les yeux pour mieux les voir avec toute cette fumée. Elle distinguait seulement de grandes silhouettes en noir et- était-ce des bandages sur leur visage ? Elle vit du coin de l'œil Mukuro se figer à leur vue. Elle voulut demander qui ils étaient quand Reborn lui procura la réponse.

« Vindice. »

**À Suivre…**

* * *

**RaR :**

**Shiro Akuma :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre et j'espère que ce sera de même pour les prochains ^^. C'est vrai que la fin du dernier était pas très sympa et j'avoue avec regret que celle-ci est pas non plus la meilleure. Je m'avoue coupable lol. Mais c'est presque obligé quand y a de l'action ^^. J'essaierai d'être plus gentille la prochaine fois :p.

* * *

_Beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre et peu (pas) de romance. Je dois en décevoir beaucoup mais comme j'ai repris l'histoire du début, je peux pas trop m'en passer, du moins pour les évènements les plus importants et pour l'arrivée de Mukuro, je voulais faire un petit truc mouvementé (j'espère que ça passe). Et après l'arc Mukuro, je comptais faire un peu de romance si ça vous dit ^^ (le 1827 me manque un peu et maintenant que 69 est dans la place… :p). Comme ça ça me laissera le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont je vais introduire la varia. _

_Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre comme je l'ai écrit assez rapidement donc à vous de me dire le fond de votre pensée. Je crois que je perds de plus en plus la main, je suis pas très douée avec les scènes d'action._

_Donc voilà, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore abandonné, j'espère que vous serez là pour le prochain chapitre !_


	13. Chapter 13

**Nouveau départ**

**Coucou ^^. Nouveau chapitre qui marque la fin de l'arc 'Mukuro' mais pas tout à fait non plus, je vous laisse découvrir lol. Et bien entendu, je vous remercie énormément pour vos wonderful reviews qui m'ont accompagné durant l'écriture de ce chapitre :).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Un bruit assourdissant résonna brusquement autour d'eux, brisant leur échange. Des individus entrèrent ensuite dans la pièce qui sembla se refroidir drastiquement. Tsuna plissa les yeux pour mieux les voir avec toute cette fumée. Elle distinguait seulement de grandes silhouettes en noir et- était-ce des bandages sur leur visage ? Elle vit du coin de l'œil Mukuro se figer à leur vue. Elle voulut demander qui ils étaient quand Reborn lui procura la réponse._

_« Vindice. »_

**Chapitre 13**

Vindice ? Tsuna ne comprenait pas qui étaient ces hommes exactement ? Elle se tourna vers Reborn, attendant des explications que celui-ci ne tarda pas à fournir.

« C'est la police de la mafia. Ils sont là pour punir ceux que la justice civile ne peut toucher. » leur apprit-il.

Tsuna voulut lui demander davantage de précisions quand l'un des membres du Vindice prit soudainement la parole.

« Nous sommes ici pour capturer les criminels Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken et Kakimoto Chikusa. »

Sa voix semblait provenir d'outre-tombe, donnant de violents frissons à la brunette. Ces personnes étaient très dangereuses, tout son être le lui criait. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Mukuro figé sur place, les yeux rivés vers les nouveaux venus, et brièvement, elle se remémora les étranges flash back auxquels elle avait assisté. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle s'adressa à l'homme qui venait de parler :

« Et de quoi sont-ils accusés ? » demanda-t-elle fermement.

Elle sentit les regards de ses amis se poser sur elle mais ne vacilla pas, attendant la réponse de l'homme. celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et Tsuna sursauta imperceptiblement. Son visage était totalement entouré de bandages, lui donnant l'impression d'être face à un mort vivant.

« Ils ont transgressé la loi, et pour cela, ils seront jugés et condamnés. » déclara-t-il.

« Mais- »

« Tsuna. » Tsuna voulut de nouveau protester mais Reborn la coupa. « Les Vindice ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Ne te mêle pas de leurs affaires. La mafia est loin d'être un monde gentil. »

'_Même Reborn ne peut pas intervenir. Ils sont si dangereux que ça ?'_ Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ces horribles scènes. Un des hommes s'avança alors vers l'illusionniste, des chaînes à la main. Tsuna tourna la tête vers le jeune homme blessé, il ne bougeait pas, comme si on l'avait paralysé. Son regard auparavant froid et moqueur était en ce moment complètement indéchiffrable, mais la pâleur plus prononcée de son visage montrait son malaise. Elle revit alors ces enfants emprisonnés telles des souris de laboratoire. Et prise d'un élan de courage, elle se dégagea brusquement des bras d'Hibari et s'interposa entre l'homme du Vindice et Mukuro.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter ça ? Ce ne sont que des adolescents. »

« Ces individus ont massacré toute une Famille de mafieux, dont la leur. Cela représente une faute très grave. »

Au lieu d'être choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Tsuna sentit une colère l'envahir.

« Ils ont été torturés par cette même Famille ! » rétorqua-t-elle farouchement, surprenant son entourage. « Je ne cautionne pas leur manière de se venger mais ils ont été traités de manière inhumaine alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants ! Ils ont été des victimes ! Où vous étiez quand ils subissaient tout ça ? À moins peut-être que subir des tortures de la part d'un membre de sa propre Famille n'est pas puni par vos lois ? Sans compter que mes amis et moi-même avons été attaqués à de nombreuses reprises par des assassins est-ce que vous les avez arrêtés eux ? »

Tsuna reprit ensuite son souffle tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les défendait ainsi alors qu'ils avaient tout fait pour blesser ses amis. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas juste. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents qui avaient mal tournés à cause de la mafia. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être totalement mauvais et son intuition lui criait de ne pas les laisser être arrêtés.

Le silence s'était fait après son éclat et maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, Tsuna ressentit une légère crainte. Peut-être en avait-elle trop fait.

L'homme commença ensuite à s'approcher d'elle. Terrifiée, la brunette n'osa pas faire un geste, comme paralysée. C'est alors que Hibari se plaça devant elle, brandissant ses tonfas d'un air menaçant, il fut vite rejoint par un Yamamoto et un Gokudera mal en point mais déterminés à protéger leur amie coûte que coûte.

Mukuro regardait la scène, déboussolé. Pourquoi était-elle intervenue ? Pourquoi le défendait-elle après tout le mal qu'il lui avait infligé ? Ses poings se serrèrent à l'idée qu'elle puisse éprouver de la pitié pour eux.

Hibari s'élança alors soudainement vers les Vindice et donna un violent coup mais il fut bloqué par Reborn qui avait sauté entre les hommes en noir et lui.

« Akambo. » siffla le brun. « Si tu veux être le premier à tomber, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

« Arrête, Hibari. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu te mesures. » répliqua Reborn avec un regard noir. Le préfet voulut objecter mais le hitman continua en direction des Vindice : « Je pense qu'il serait temps que vous partez. » Son ton froid et autoritaire aurait terrorisé n'importe qui, mais apparemment ces individus n'en étaient pas affectés.

« Un Arcobaleno n'a aucun droit de se mêler de cette affaire et vous le savez très bien. »

'_Arcobaleno ?'_ Tsuna lança un regard confus envers Reborn mais celui-ci l'ignora, son attention focalisée sur les hommes masqués. Elle remarqua que sa prise sur son pistolet vert s'était raffermie mais il resta immobile.

« Mais nous allons nous retirer. Nous avons entendu vos arguments, Vongola Juudaime, mais cette affaire n'est pas close. Nous reviendrons, et si vous persistez de nouveau à vous mettre en travers de notre chemin, nous n'hésiterons pas à user de la manière forte cette fois-ci. » Il fit ensuite un signe aux autres hommes et ils quittèrent la pièce, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Tsuna laissa ensuite échapper un grand soupir de soulagement en les voyant partir. Elle avait bien cru que ça allait mal se terminer. Elle se retourna alors vers Mukuro.

« Huh ? »

Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite mais aucune trace du jeune homme et de ses camarades. Elle ne les avait même pas entendu partir. Elle allait demander si quelqu'un les avait vu quand la sirène de l'ambulance se fit entendre. Et quelques instants plus tard, une panoplie d'hommes en blanc pénétrèrent dans la pièce à la hâte.

Les secours étaient finalement arrivés.

* * *

« Cela a vraiment dû être une terrible chute pour que vous soyez tous dans cet état. » s'exclama Nana avec un regard inquiet.

« Ha ha… Ne t'en fais pas, kaa-san. On va vite s'en remettre. » Tsuna se frotta l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

Nana soupira et caressa affectueusement les cheveux de sa fille unique avec un doux sourire. Cette dernière était en ce moment même alitée dans une chambre d'hôpital depuis que les secours étaient intervenus. Sa mère, Bianchi et les enfants étaient venus les voir dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, morts d'inquiétude. Ils leur avaient dit qu'ils étaient partis se promener près des collines et qu'ils étaient tombés, c'était une excuse assez minable mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux sur le moment.

Tsuna observa un moment ses amis discuter entre eux. C'était enfin terminé. Ils allaient pouvoir retrouver leur vie normale. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Yamamoto et Gokudera qui semblaient engagés dans une dispute, bien qu'à sens unique pour le jeune Italien au vu du large sourire qu'affichait le baseballeur. Tous deux étaient couverts de bandages à divers endroits, ils avaient couru un grand danger aujourd'hui… pour la sauver, une nouvelle fois…

« Tsuna ? »

« Huh ? » Tsuna sortit de ses pensées et rencontra le regard inquiet de Yamamoto.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Il avait vu la mine sombre de la jeune fille et il espérait qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop de soucis inutilement.

« Oui, ça va. Désolé, j'avais juste la tête ailleurs. » rassura-t-elle, mais voyant que Yamamoto n'était pas complètement convaincu, elle changea de sujet : « Et ta fièvre, Gokudera-kun ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas empiré. »

À ces mots, le jeune homme se mit à s'incliner profondément devant elle :

« Je vais parfaitement bien, Juudaime ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, j'aurais dû être là pour vous protéger. Je ne mérite pas votre pardon ! »

Tsuna cligna des yeux, surprise par son soudain élan.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Gokudera-kun. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est moi qui aurais dû être plus prudente. Je dois au contraire te remercier pour être venu à mon aide malgré ton état. Merci pour tout. »

Gokudera se redressa alors, ému par les paroles si pleines de gentillesse de la part de la Dixième.

« Juudaime- »

_Toc toc_

Une infirmière pénétra ensuite dans la pièce pour annoncer la fin des visites et que les autres patients devraient retourner dans leur chambre respective.

Gokudera jeta un regard noir à la femme. De quel droit osait-elle priver la Juudaime de ses proches ? Il s'apprêta à la remettre en place quand il sentit une main se poser gentiment sur son bras.

« Allez, va te reposer, Gokudera-kun, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas encore guéri. On pourra se voir à nouveau dès demain. » lui fit Tsuna. L'adolescent ne put qu'accepter face à la demande de son boss, murmurant en même temps qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle attrape ses germes. La brunette eut un petit sourire à cette remarque, c'était bien Gokudera ça, mettre le bien-être de la jeune fille avant sa propre santé.

Elle finit de dire au revoir à sa famille, acceptant volontiers le baiser sur la joue de sa mère puis souriant aux enfants qui lui promettaient de revenir demain pour jouer à nouveau. Elle souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit à Yamamoto qui fut le dernier à sortir de la pièce. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux d'une manière affectueuse avant de rejoindre lui aussi sa chambre.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que Reborn et Hibari avec elle.

Le tueur à gages sauta sur son lit et sans prévenir, lui donna un coup sur le crâne.

« Itaï ! » cria-t-elle en se frottant la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Reborn ? Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai assez de blessures comme ça ? »

« Tu as été complètement inconsciente aujourd'hui, Dame-Tsuna. S'interposer de cette façon face aux Vindice… Ça aurait pu très mal se finir. C'était extrêmement imprudent de ta part. » Tsuna grimaça face aux réprimandes de son tuteur mais consciente de la véracité de ses propos. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. « Cependant, » continua-t-il « tu as aussi fait preuve d'un grand courage en t'opposant à eux et à mon avis, ça a eu son impact. Tu as eu l'étoffe d'un grand boss, Tsuna, tu commences enfin à ressembler au futur Vongola Juudaime. » finit-il avec un sourire en coin, abaissant sur fedora sur ses yeux.

« Euh… merci. » Tsuna n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois que Reborn lui faisait des compliments. Mais elle réalisa ensuite que ce n'était pas ce genre de compliments qu'elle voulait. « Hiie ! Attends, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas devenir un boss de la mafia ! » Mais le bébé l'ignora royalement et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie.

« Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite. » précisa Reborn, sourd à ses protestations. « Malgré tes progrès, tu es encore très loin d'être la boss idéale. Ton entraînement reprendra dès ta sortie de l'hôpital et il sera bien plus intense, alors profite bien de ton séjour dans cette chambre. »

Tsuna gémit à ces paroles mais son monstre de tuteur avait déjà quitté la pièce. Elle soupira lourdement en pensant aux futures séances de torture qui l'attendaient. Finalement, elle n'était pas si pressée que ça de guérir.

Le silence plana alors durant plusieurs minutes dans la chambre. Hibari se trouvait près de la fenêtre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Tsuna l'observa du coin de l'œil, quelque peu nerveuse. Il était immobile, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Elle hésita pendant une seconde avant de se décider à briser le silence :

« Hum… Est-ce que tout va bien, Hibari-san ? » Celui-ci tourna son regard vers elle, toujours sans un mot. Voyant que son ami n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, la brunette continua sur sa lancée : « Tu- Tu devrais peut-être retourner dans ta chambre pour te reposer. Tu as été sérieusement blessé aujourd'hui… » Ses derniers mots finirent dans un murmure quasi-inaudible tandis que le préfet se mettait à avancer vers elle. Craignant de l'avoir vexé, elle commença à bégayer de façon incompréhensible : « Euh, je- je veux pas dire que- enfin c'est- »

Tsuna se tut subitement lorsque Hibari rapprocha son visage du sien qui s'était mis à rougir.

« Wao. Oser me donner des ordre, qui plus est, dans mon hôpital ? Tu as du cran, herbivore. » lui susurra-t-il, s'amusant de la gêne évidente de l'adolescente.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'était juste une suggestion ! » se dépêcha-t-elle de réfuter, elle n'avait pas envie de recevoir un coup de tonfa !

Hibari eut un sourire en coin face à sa réaction. Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle pour finalement prendre place dans le fauteuil placé près du lit. Elle le regarda s'installer confortablement puis fermer les yeux. Il ne comptait tout de même pas dormir ici et dans cette position, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le préfet ne semblait pas prêt à bouger de sa place. Tsuna profita alors de ce moment pour observer son ami de plus près. La lueur de la lune éclairait doucement son visage paisible, le rendant plus lumineux.

Elle le savait depuis bien longtemps déjà mais son ami était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau retombaient gracieusement sur son visage pâle en mèches éparses. Elle résista d'ailleurs à l'envie de lui retirer une mèche qui barrait le front. Ses paupières closes se continuaient par de longs cils qui laissaient une légère ombre sur ses hautes pommettes. Son nez droit et ses fines lèvres allaient en parfaite harmonie avec la forme de son visage.

Le regard de Tsuna tomba alors sur une de ses mains bandée. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. C'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état, et pourtant il restait toujours auprès d'elle. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle recouvra sa main blessée de la sienne. Les yeux d'Hibari s'ouvrirent en sentant ce toucher et il fixa la jeune fille en silence. Tsuna lui fit un sourire timide mais sincère, tentant de faire passer toute la gratitude et la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle savait aussi qu'il se sentait coupable pour les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées mais elle ne le tenait pas du tout pour responsable. Elle exerça une pression sur la main d'Hibari, se voulant rassurante. Ce dernier détourna alors la tête, choisissant de regarder le ciel étoilé, mais il ne retira pas sa main, resserrant également sa prise.

Tsuna s'allongea dans son lit. Secrètement, elle était heureuse que son ami soit resté avec elle, sa présence avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur elle et la rassurait. Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur leurs mains entrelacées. Elle espérait que jamais il ne la lâcherait. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée dans cette position avant que le sommeil ne finisse par la rattraper.

Sentant que la prise de Tsunayoshi se faisait plus lâche, Hibari tourna le regard vers elle et vit qu'elle s'était finalement endormie. Il caressa légèrement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. La brunette l'avait troublé aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait montré une force qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait en elle. Il avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas une herbivore faible et pathétique comme les autres mais la confiance dont elle avait fait preuve dépassait ses espérances. Elle avait tenu tête à ces dangereux individus sans hésitation et il ne savait pas s'il devait ressentir de la colère pour son acte inconsidéré ou au contraire en être impressionné. La brunette devenait plus forte de jour en jour et pourtant, il n'était pas certain d'être complètement à l'aise avec ce changement. Quelque part en lui, il y avait ce doute qui commençait à grandir, lui disant qu'un jour peut-être, Tsunayoshi n'aurait plus besoin de lui.

Kyoya secoua alors la tête, chassant ces pensées de son esprit. il se leva de son siège et s'approcha davantage de l'endormie. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, il savait qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. Un sourire désabusé étira ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que cette herbivore pour lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions. Il l'avait sous la peau et il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Il leva son bras et caressa doucement le visage délicat de la brunette, sa main dériva jusqu'à ses lèvres rosées qu'il effleura de son pouce, comme hypnotisé.

« Hmm… »

Le soudain gémissement de la jeune fille eut pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il retira sa main, presque à regret et se pencha sur elle, retirant les quelques mèches qui cachaient son front avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Il se redressa ensuite et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce en silence.

* * *

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait été admise à l'hôpital, et autant dire qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir partir et quitter ces quatre murs blancs. Quoique cela voulait aussi dire reprendre les entraînements inhumains de son tuteur, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle se renfonça davantage dans son lit, essayant vainement de trouver le sommeil. C'était la première nuit qu'elle allait passer seule. La première, Hibari lui avait tenu compagnie puis ça avait été au tour de sa mère et ses amis pour les nuits suivantes. Au départ, elle les avait trouvés plutôt bruyants mais finalement, ça avait été une agitation agréable. Et maintenant elle était seule avec ses pensées. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à kokuyo land, il y avait eu toujours quelqu'un pour la distraire.

Elle soupira et remua dans son lit. Elle pensait souvent à Mukuro et ses deux camarades. Elle se demandait où ils pouvaient être, ce qu'ils faisaient, si tout allait bien pour eux et si les Vindice ne les avaient pas rattrapé malgré leurs dires. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant pour eux. Mais elle devait avouer que les scènes auxquelles elle avait assistées l'avaient profondément affectée. Comment pouvait-on faire subir de telles choses à des humains ? et des enfants qui plus est ? et tous ces massacres… elle savait que c'était une chose horrible, mais pouvait-elle vraiment blâmer Mukuro après tout ce que ces personnes lui avaient fait subir ?

C'était donc ça le véritable visage de la mafia ? Un monde obscur et sans pitié, que ce soit envers les adultes ou les enfants. Tsuna se mordit les lèvres. Si c'était bien vrai alors elle ne voulait vraiment rien avoir à faire avec ces gens-là et elle ferait tout pour que ses amis ne soient pas impliqués dans tout ça. Mais en était-elle vraiment capable ? Reborn lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire pour elle. Mais elle refusait que ses proches soient mêlés à ce monde sanglant. Elle devait les protéger, elle le savait et pourtant elle était consciente de son impuissance. Les précédents évènements le lui avaient clairement démontré. Encore une fois, elle n'avait rien pu faire à part regarder ceux qu'elle aimait se battre pour elle.

Elle garda les paupières fermement closes et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refusant de laisser couler ses larmes. À quoi cela rimerait-il de pleurer une nouvelle fois ?

Soudain, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir brusquement. Elle se redressa rapidement et tourna la tête de droit à gauche, ayant une drôle d'impression. _Comme la dernière fois._ Cependant, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre. Mais ce pressentiment ne la quittait pas, elle décida alors de sortir de son lit et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, recouvrant la ville de son obscurité. Tsuna contempla un instant les feuilles du grand arbre d'en face se mouvoir au gré du vent quand un mouvement attira son attention. Une silhouette était perchée sur ce chêne, elle en était sûre. Elle ouvrit alors subitement la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux, essayant d'avoir une meilleure vue. Mais elle avait beau regarder, il n'y avait rien sur les branches de l'arbre. Elle resta encore quelques secondes à tenter de percevoir un quelconque mouvement suspect mais abandonna ensuite en refermant la vitre, l'espoir qu'elle avait eu un bref instant s'éteignant aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginée ?

Elle tira les rideaux et décida de retourner se coucher mais elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut fermement plaquée contre la fenêtre, une main pressée contre sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre un seul son.

« Chut… tu ne voudrais pas réveiller tout l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas, Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en croisant ce regard bleu et rouge si unique.

Rokudo Mukuro.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Portgas.D Anita :** Lol, en tout cas ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ^^. Et oui, Hibari est humain aussi XD, quoique je pense l'avoir rendu plus émotif que ce que je voulais à la base, tant pis. Pour Mukuro, sadique un jour, sadique toujours :p, mais Hibari a la rancune tenace, il ne laissera pas passer ça. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre où on revoit un peu de Hibari/Tsuna :).  
**ShiroAkuma :** Je vais vraiment commencer à croire que je fais exprès de couper les chapitres à des moments méchants XD, alors que moi-même en tant que lectrice assidue de fanfics, je déteste ça, lol. Mais tu as raison, au moins ça donne envie de lire la suite (c'est en fait mon plan machiavélique XD).  
**AnnaAurion :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, tu me rassures ^^. C'est vrai qu'on pouvait voir un petit bout de romance dans le précédent chapitre même si Tsuna était inconsciente. Et c'est encore un peu le cas dans ce chapitre, faut que je me réhabitue à écrire du 1827. Mais j'espère que tu as apprécié cette petite scène et bien d'autres suivront avec de l'inspiration ^^.  
**yuuki-sama :** Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à la juger et à prendre du recul comme c'est moi qui l'écris alors c'est super d'avoir des feedback positifs. Et je suis d'accord avec toi : Hibari est trop trop beau en plus d'être super cool XD. Après, sur le fandom, il y a énormément de yaoi donc c'est vrai que c'est dommage de passer à côté de tout ça mais si le couple ne te plaît pas, tu peux rien y faire. Et je te comprends, ça m'arrive aussi comme par exemple Giotto/Tsuna que je n'arrive pas à imaginer alors (dans les fics anglaises) qu'il y a plusieurs fics qui doivent être super vu leur succès aussi mais j'ai essayé mais j'arrive pas à accrocher donc j'ai pas continué. Chacun ses goûts. Mais je suis contente que ce 18/fem!27 soit à ton goût .

* * *

_1827 IS BACK :D ! J'espère que j'en ravis certains. Je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit de moments 1827 alors j'espère que ça ne rend pas bizarre. J'attends vos impressions (si vous en voulez d'autres ou pas p). Et il semblerait que Mukuro pointe de nouveau le bout de son nez, pauvre ( ?) Tsuna… Sinon, pour les Vindice, je sais, pas très crédible mais j'avais besoin d'un moyen pour garder Mukuro en liberté, avec tout le mal que j'ai eu pour l'introduire, j'allais tout de même pas le laisser me filer entre les doigts aussi vite XD._

_Ah et aussi, je voulais savoir si certains d'entre vous étiez des amateurs de 8027 (yamamoto/tsuna) comme j'avais prévu d'insérer une petite scène avec eux dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai l'impression de le négliger un peu._

_Voilà voilà, merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Et n'oubliez pas, plus y a de reviews, plus y a de romance ^^._


	14. Chapter 14

**Nouveau départ**

**Hey hey ! Désolé pour l'attente, période d'examens oblige. Aussi, je dois avouer m'être un peu précipitée pour poster ce chapitre mais je pars en vacances ce soir alors c'était soit maintenant soit dans plusieurs semaines… M'enfin , j'ose espérer qu'il ne soit pas non plus mauvais. Aussi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire, alors essayez de ne pas trop tenir compte des éventuelles fautes et tout (really sorry).**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Elle tira les rideaux et décida de retourner se coucher mais elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut fermement plaquée contre la fenêtre, une main pressée contre sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre un seul son._

_« Chut… tu ne voudrais pas réveiller tout l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas, Tsunayoshi-kun ? »_

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en croisant ce regard bleu et rouge si unique. _

_Rokudo Mukuro._

**Chapitre 14**

Tsuna cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, encore surprise par la soudaine apparition du jeune homme.

Celui-ci tendit l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit près de la chambre. Quand il fut certain que personne n'allait débarquer, il retira sa main des lèvres de la brunette mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant, s'amusant de son inconfort. Un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle tentait vainement de s'éloigner de lui bien qu'il l'avait pratiquement acculée contre la fenêtre.

Par contre, il remarqua avec un certain ennui qu'aucune trace de peur n'éclairait ses yeux noisettes, seulement de la nervosité et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

Prenant pitié de la jeune fille, il recula d'un pas, agrandissant de ce fait son espace personnel.

Tsuna laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement et leva la tête pour observer l'illusionniste. Plusieurs questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Tout allait-il bien pour lui et ses amis ? Que prévoyaient-il de faire ? Que signifiaient exactement tous ces souvenirs auxquels elle avait assisté ?

Elle savait qu'elle devrait avoir peur et se méfier de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire et pourtant, d'une façon inexplicable, elle était soulagée de l'avoir devant elle et de voir qu'il n'était plus blessé.

« Tu sembles aller bien. » remarqua-t-elle distraitement.

« Oya, ce n'est plus 'vous' maintenant ? » répliqua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Elle rougit brusquement et bégaya des excuses mais se reprit vite en voyant le sourire moqueur de son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Huh ? »

« Pourquoi t'être interposée devant les Vindice ?

Le ton de Mukuro était redevenu sérieux, froid.

« Je- »

« Si tu crois que j'allais me sentir redevable envers toi, tu te trompes lourdement. »

« Non, c'est pas ça ! » se dépêcha-t-elle de préciser. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me doives quoique ce soit. C'est juste que… » Tsuna se mordit les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Que voulait-elle dire d'ailleurs ? Elle-même ignorait la raison de ses actions. « Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour dire ça ? Sur quelques souvenirs que tu as réussi à voir ? Tu crois maintenant savoir que je suis vraiment ? » lui cracha-t-il sur un ton venimeux.

Elle sursauta subitement en le voyant s'approcher à nouveau. Le mépris évident dans son regard la rendait plus nerveuse que jamais.

« Non, je ne prétends pas te connaître. C'est juste mon intuition qui me le dit. » murmura-t-elle. Mais l'expression sceptique ne quitta pas le visage de Mukuro.

« Vraiment ? » se moqua-t-il ouvertement. « Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas venu pour achever mes desseins et prendre possession de ton corps ? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, faisant frissonner la brunette.

Tsuna déglutit silencieusement. Il avait raison. D'où lui venait cette certitude ?

Et pourtant, elle le savait. Il avait sûrement bien l'intention de la posséder et ainsi mettre en marche son plan pour détruire la mafia mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu. Elle en était certaine.

« Si c'est le cas, alors vas-y. Mes amis ne sont pas là pour me protéger cette fois-ci. » déclara-t-elle sans hésitation.

« Ho ? Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable, Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

Il l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules, ignorant l'halètement de surprise de l'adolescente et plongea son regard dans le sien, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper.

Tsuna était comme hypnotisée, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de son vis-à-vis. Allait-il vraiment prendre possession d'elle ? Sa poigne lui faisait mal mais rien qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Maintenant que l'illusionniste était si près d'elle, elle pouvait contempler plus attentivement la couleur si inhabituelle de ses yeux. Et plus elle les regardait, moins elle les trouvait effrayant. Au contraire, il étaient intrigants.

Son œil gauche était d'un rouge sanglant, brillant légèrement dans la pénombre de la pièce tandis que son œil droit était d'un bleu profond comme elle en avait rarement vu auparavant. Ils étaient en Japon après tout. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette nuance se mariait magnifiquement aves ses cheveux bleu nuit. sa peau pâle paraissait plus blanche à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

Malgré cette apparence presque surnaturelle, son attitude criait froideur et cruauté. Et pourtant, elle y décelait une certaine fragilité.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait approché sa main du visage de Mukuro et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

Comme si brûlé par le contact, l'illusionniste s'écarta violemment de son toucher, surprenant Tsuna et la sortant de sa torpeur. Elle sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire et ramena son bras le long de son corps. Elle leva ensuite timidement le regard vers le jeune homme mais celui-ci arborait une expression glaciale. Son œil rougeoya alors et un trident apparut dans la main de Mukuro.

Sans un mot, la brume commença à envahir la pièce jusqu'à ce que la visibilité soit inexistante. Tsuna cligna des yeux et tourna la tête de droite à gauche mais rien à faire, le brouillard l'aveuglait totalement. Elle sentit alors un brusque courant d'air traverser la chambre. Elle plaça un bras devant ses yeux face aux rayons lunaires qui l'éclairèrent subitement mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus rien.

La brume avait complètement disparu, emportant avec elle l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres. Le silence régna à nouveau, seulement brisé par le léger bruissement des rideaux se mouvant au gré du vent.

Tsuna se tourna vers la fenêtre, n'y voyant que le ciel étoilé. Un faible murmure s'échappa inconsciemment de ses lèvres :

« Mukuro… »

* * *

Sa prise sur son trident se resserra.

Il ne parvenait pas à cerner cette Vongola. Que voulait-elle ? Que cherchait-elle ? Qu'espérait-elle accomplir en agissant de la sorte ?

Son esprit était remplie d'interrogations à son propos et il haïssait la jeune fille pour ça. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle était faible et n'était censée être qu'un simple pion dans sa revanche. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à prendre possession de sa personne comme il l'avait prévu au départ ? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier ?

À chaque tentative, il se noyait dans ses yeux noisettes qui semblaient transpercer son âme, la mettant à nue devant son regard scrutateur.

_« Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais. »_

Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres. Combien elle avait tort. Il était mauvais, cruel et n'avait qu'un seul désir : faire souffrir de la plus horrible des manières tous ses ennemis. Cette Vongola était bien sotte de voir ne serait-ce qu'une bonne qualité en lui.

Et le fait qu'elle se soit mise en travers de la route des Vindice démontrait bien sa stupidité. Se laisser contrôler par ses émotions de la sorte était une faiblesse. Passé la surprise face à son action, la colère s'était emparé de lui. De quel droit osait-elle parler en leur nom ? Elle ne savait strictement rien d'eux !

Et pourtant, il savait au fond de lui qu'ils avaient échappé à la prison mafieuse grâce à son intervention. Personnellement, les Vindice ne l'effrayaient pas, même s'il était emprisonné, il aurait toujours la possibilité d'accomplir son plan en possédant les bonnes personnes à distance. Mais c'était une autre histoire pour Ken et Chikusa. Il ne voulait pas que ses compagnons revivent à nouveau ce genre de confinement.

Il porta distraitement une main à son visage, sentant encore ce toucher sur sa peau. Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de contact. Il ne connaissait que la douleur. Les coups, les aiguilles, le froid… Il avait été tellement concentré sur les yeux de la Vongola qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à son geste et la sensation de ses doigts sur son visage l'avait surpris autant par sa soudaineté que par sa douceur.

Il avait toujours haï les contacts humains, d'où son port de gants. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment détesté son toucher, cela l'avait davantage pris au dépourvu qu'autre chose, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça.

« Qui es-tu donc, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? »

* * *

« Laissez-moi porter votre sac, Juudaime. »

Tsuna s'apprêta à décliner sa proposition mais abandonna en avisant l'expression de joie sur le visage de l'Italien.

« Merci, Gokudera-kun. » lui sourit-elle en lui tendant ses affaires.

Elle pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de la venue de Mukuro, cela n'aurait servi à rien à part envenimer les choses. L'illusionniste ne lui avait pas de mal après tout. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu mais elle contente de l'avoir revu sain et sauf.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Sawada. Tsuna ressentit un soulagement à la vue de sa maison. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son lit. Elle s'approcha pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Tsuna n'eut même pas le temps de découvrir l'identité de l'individu qu'elle fut emprisonnée dans une embrassade étouffante.

« Tsu-chan ! Je me suis fait tant de soucis pour toi ! Vous m'avez tant manqué Nana et toi ! »

Yamamoto et Gokudera regardèrent étonnés cet inconnu en blouse orange enlacer leur amie. L'adolescent aux cheveux argenté sortit alors ses dynamites, voyant que son boss était en danger.

« Enfoiré ! Comment oses-tu… »

« Oto-san ! Je peux plus respirer ! »

« Heh ? » Il fit tomber ses explosifs, déboussolé. Le père de la Juudaime ?

Iemitsu se résigna à relâcher sa prise, gardant ses mains sur les épaules de la brunette et la regardant d'un air émotif, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh Tsu-chan ! Tu es devenue aussi jolie que ta maman ! Tu as tellement grandi ! » continua-t-il sur un ton larmoyant.

Tsuna soupira. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père et le contourna pour pénétrer dans la maison, faisant signe à ses amis de la suivre.

« Kaa-san, je suis rentrée. »

Nana apparut alors dans l'entrée et vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras affectueusement.

« Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin pu sortir de l'hôpital. Tu nous as manqué à tous. »

Tsuna fit un sourire à sa mère et remarqua tout de suite l'expression de bonheur qui arborait son visage. Bien sûr, sa mère rayonnait maintenant que son mari était de retour. Elle avait toujours été très amoureuse malgré ses longues absences répétées.

Elle entendait vaguement son père se présenter à ses amis mais ne se retourna pas. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son père. Seulement… il n'était jamais présent. Cela allait bientôt faire quatre années qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu et même. Ses visites étaient rares mais aussi de courte durée. Il leur avait dit que son travail l'empêchait de rester auprès de sa famille mais Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir malgré tout.

Même si Nana respirait la joie quand il était là.

« Je vais me reposer un peu dans ma chambre, kaa-san. »

Tsuna monta dans sa chambre sous le regard triste et résigné de son père. Yamamoto et Gokudera ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre, encore surpris par l'apparition inopinée du père de la brunette et du manque d'attention de celle-ci envers l'homme.

« Enfin de retour chez soi. » s'exclama-t-elle en s'effondrant sur son lit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

Les deux garçons la fixèrent avec hésitation. Il était clair pour eux que le sourire qu'affichait leur amie était forcé.

« Tsuna ? »

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce que- » Il s'arrêta net et secoua légèrement la tête avant de retrouver sa jovialité habituelle. « Et si on allait plutôt faire un tour ? »

« Bonne idée ! Ça te va, Gokudera-kun ? »

« Si la Juudaime est d'accord, je le suis aussi ! »

Tsuna eut un sourire face à la réponse si caractéristique de l'Italien.

Gokudera et Yamamoto voyaient bien que Tsuna était préoccupée par quelque chose et il semblerait que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec l'arrivée inopinée de son père. Seulement, il était clair que la jeune fille ne voulait pas aborder le sujet alors ils allaient tout faire pour lui changer les idées et lui redonner le sourire.

Ils se mirent alors en route, déambulant gaiement dans les rues commerçantes du centre-ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent à de nombreuses reprises dans des magasins divers et des arcades, s'amusant comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient, loin de toute cette histoire de mafia.

* * *

« À quel parfum est la tienne, Tsuna ? »

« Framboise. Tu veux goûter ? » fit-elle en tendant sa glace au baseballeur.

Yamamoto se pencha et donna un coup de langue au sorbet rosé. « Délicieux. »

« Bâtard ! Comment oses-tu ? » s'écria Gokudera.

« Ce n'est rien voyons, Gokudera-kun. Tu en veux aussi ? » Elle se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux argents, plaçant sa glace à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il se stoppa net en avisant l'objet sous yeux. La Juudaime lui proposait sa glace qu'elle avait léché quelques instants plus tôt –ainsi que cet idiot de baseballeur !-. Ne serait-ce pas un baiser indirect ? À cette pensée, Hayato se mit à rougir furieusement et agita ses bras devant lui.

« Ne vous souciez pas de moi, Juudaime ! » Il recula de quelques pas, horrifié par ses pensées déplacées. Il perdit ensuite l'équilibre et tomba maladroitement au sol, son propre cornet se heurtant à sa joue, la recouvrant de crème glacée.

« Haha ! C'était impressionnant, Gokudera. »

« La ferme, crétin de baseballeur ! » Son regard se porta alors sur la brunette qui s'était accroupie à sa hauteur Elle sortit un mouchoir et se mit à nettoyer le visage de son ami en tenant la joue intacte de l'autre main.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère ? »

« N- Non ! Je vais très bien ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Juudaime ! » Il avait l'impression que son visage était en feu. Le toucher sur sa joue le brûlait littéralement mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cette main ne s'en aille.

Tsuna laissa échapper malgré elle un petit rire. « Haha, je suis désolée, Gokudera-kun. C'est juste que tu te serais vu. On aurait dit que je t'avais tendu un pistolet ou quelque chose du genre. »

Le visage de Tsuna était éblouissant. C'était la pensée qu'avaient les deux garçons en ce moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'air souriant de la jeune fille.

Gokudera accepta ensuite en maugréant la main que lui tendait Yamamoto pour l'aider à se relever sous l'expression amusée de Tsuna. Elle passait vraiment de bons moments avec ses amis.

Ils continuèrent leur balade pendant un moment avant de rentrer chez eux, le ciel s'assombrissant de plus en plus. Gokudera les quitta à la gare tandis que Yamamoto et Tsuna poursuivirent leur chemin ensemble, habitant dans des quartiers proches.

« Bon et bien je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Yamamoto. »

« Attends Tsuna ! Je te raccompagne. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Ce n'est plus très loin de toute façon. »

Le brun voulut insister mais se rétracta. Il se doutait que la jeune fille voulait se retrouver un peu seule avant de rentrer chez elle.

« Bien. À demain alors. » fit-il avec un signe de la main.

Mais son sourire s'effaça progressivement alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner petit à petit. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et lui agrippa soudainement le bras avant de la ramener contre son torse, s'attirant un glapissement de surprise de la part de Tsuna.

« Ya- Yamamoto ? »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, se contentant de placer un main dans les cheveux de la brunette dans un geste rassurant. Puis au bout de quelques instants, il relâcha sa prise, plongeant son regard dans celui confus et inquiet de son amie.

« Je te raccompagne. » dit-il simplement.

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté. « Mais je t'assure que- » Elle s'interrompit en avisant le regard sans appel de son ami malgré le sourire qu'il arborait. Elle soupira avant de hocher de la tête, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Elle réalisa alors qu'il ne voulait sans doute pas la laisser seule de peur qu'il ne lui arrive à nouveau quelque chose. Elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir. C'était parce qu'elle était si impuissante que ses amis se faisaient un devoir de la protéger. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

Yamamoto observa l'adolescente du coin de l'œil. Elle affichait toujours un sourire mais il était plus triste et résigné qu'autre chose. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour ses proches et qu'ils se sentent obligés de veiller sur elle à chaque instant, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne se forçait en rien. Tsuna était son amie, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vue s'éloigner de lui, il avait été pris d'une irrépressible envie de la garder à ses côtés.

'_Ce n'est pas un sentiment de protection, Tsuna. C'est de l'égoïsme pur et simple.'_

* * *

Tsuna soupira discrètement avant de s'attabler face à son père. Elle n'avait pas spécialement faim mais elle savait que cela ferait plaisir à sa mère qu'ils dînent tous ensemble maintenant que la famille était réunie. Elle remarqua immédiatement la bouteille de bière dans sa main mais ne fit aucune remarque, habituée à ses pitreries depuis longtemps déjà.

« Tes amis ont l'air de très bons garçons, Tsuna. Je suis sûr que tu dois rendre ce cher Kyoya jaloux. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je le revois, il doit avoir bien grandi maintenant. » s'exclama Iemitsu avec le sourire.

Tsuna hocha distraitement de la tête, écoutant à moitié les dires de l'homme.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne ambiance, animé par les singeries de Lambo surtout. Son père lui posait plusieurs questions sur l'école et ses amis et elle s'efforçait d'y répondre avec le sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas. C'était pour sa mère.

Son assiette vidée, la brunette se retira de table. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que Iemitsu continuait de s'enivrer à cœur joie avant de monter rejoindre sa chambre. elle ne vit donc pas le regard de son père qui la regardait s'éloigner, ni l'échange silencieux entre Reborn et lui.

Tsuna s'adossa contre la porte de sa chambre quelques secondes. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, préférant rester dans l'obscurité. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre son pyjama mais se figea en cours de route. Elle tourna alors lentement sa tête sur sa gauche et sursauta en apercevant la silhouette à moitié cachée par la pénombre de la pièce.

« Hi- Hibari-san ! » En effet, ce dernier se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, le visage impassible. « Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne savais pas que tu comptais venir. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » Secrètement, elle était soulagée de voir son ami. Il était comme une présence rassurante.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle. Il était si proche que Tsuna pouvait sentir sa flagrance caractéristique qui se dégageait de lui. Elle dut lever la tête pour mieux le voir et lui jeta un vague regard interrogateur.

« Iemitsu est rentré. » dit-il pour seule réponse.

Tsuna cligna des yeux à ces mots avant de baisser la tête, dissimulant son regard derrière ses mèches brunes.

« Oui, il est en bas avec kaa-san. Tu veux lui dire bonsoir ? »

Une main releva alors son menton, l'obligeant à rencontre les yeux gris de son interlocuteur. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, plongés dans le regard de l'autre avant que Tsuna ne brise l'échange. Elle lui offrit un sourire se voulant rassurant.

« Tout va bien, Hibari-san. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Mais elle voyait bien que le préfet était loin d'être convaincu par son pitoyable faux-semblant. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, libérant la tension accumulée depuis plusieurs heures. Elle se laissa aller contre le plus vieux, reposant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle sentit son bras la tenir délicatement contre lui dans un geste de réconfort.

« Ça va faire quatre ans maintenant. » commença-t-elle dans un souffle quasi-inaudible mais que Kyoya n'eut aucun mal à entendre dans le silence de la pièce. « C'est un miracle qu'il ne nous ait pas déjà oublié. » Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle agrippait mollement la chemise blanche d'Hibari. « Je ne le déteste pas… pas vraiment. Qu'il revienne ou non m'est égal. Seulement… Comment peut-il faire ça à kaa-san ? Elle l'aime tellement… »

Tsuna enfouit davantage son visage contre la poitrine de son ami d'enfance. Mais aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux. Elle n'était plus l'enfant qui pleurait les absences répétées de son père. Elle était seulement triste. Triste pour sa mère. Sa mère si forte qui ne montrait à personne à quel point cette absence pouvait lui peser. Même pas à elle.

« Nana-san est heureuse, Tsunayoshi. Tu es là. »

Tsuna eut un vague sourire. Les quelques mots d'Hibari lui donnaient un petit sentiment de réconfort. C'était vrai, sa mère n'était pas triste ou ne languissait pas après son mari comme on le voyait dans tous ces films à l'eau de rose. Et puis elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que son sourire et sa bonne humeur étaient décuplées depuis l'arrivée de tout ce petit monde chez eux.

Elle entoura à son tour le préfet de ses bras fins. Elle ne cessait de dépendre d'Hibari pour chaque petite chose qui la contrariait. Elle ressentit d'ailleurs une pointe de culpabilité et de honte face à son comportement. Elle se plaignait de la présence de son père alors que le brun n'avait ni son père, constamment en voyage d'affaires, et ni sa mère, décédée depuis plusieurs années maintenant…

Sa situation était bien plus difficile que la sienne et même s'il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de son père, c'était différent avec sa mère. Et Tsuna savait que la disparition de cette femme si aimante de la vie d'Hibari avait laissé des traces indélébiles.

Elle leva la tête et croisa les yeux de son ami. Celui-ci la fixait sans ciller, la lune éclairant doucement son visage, faisant paraître sa peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

Tsuna ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette belle vision. Il était si beau. Elle l'avait toujours su et pourtant cette fois-ci était différente. Pourquoi ?

Son ami si fort, toujours présent pour elle quelque soit la situation. Jamais elle ne le remercierait assez.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Tsuna se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuyant légèrement contre le torse du brun. Elle déposa alors délicatement un baiser sur la joue d'Hibari, juste à la commissure des lèvres.

Le contact avait été innocent et chaste. Elle se recula alors et plongea son regard dans son celui indéchiffrable de son ami.

« Merci, Hibari-san. »

* * *

« Ils sont en chemin. »

« Quand ? »

Iemitsu soupira. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu sais à quel point ils sont imprévisibles. Mais je dirais qu'ils se montreront d'ici la fin du mois. »

Reborn baissa son fedora sur ses yeux. Il était temps de commencer le véritable entraînement de Tsuna pensa-t-il en posant les yeux sur l'objet que lui avait remis l'homme blond.

Un coffret sur lequel était gravé l'insigne des Vongola et dont le contenu était aussi dangereux que convoité.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lala :** J'espère que cette suite aura sur satisfaire tes attentes ^^.  
**ShiroAkuma :** Héhé, désolé pour la fin sadique de la dernière fois, j'espère que celle-ci est correcte :p. Et merci, j'essaie de garder les mêmes évènements en prenant un autre chemin et je dois dire que des fois c'est un vrai casse-tête. Donc je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :D.  
**Portgas.D Anita** : J'ai remis du 1827, j'espère que tu aimes ^^. Pour Chrome, je compte en effet l'introduire mais un peu plus tard. Je réfléchis encore comment ;).  
**AnnaAurion** : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le 1827 du précédent chapitre, j'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci aussi ^^. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas encore comment je vais introduire Chrome. J'espère qu'une idée apparaîtra comme par magie dans ma tête lol. J'essaierai de trouver quelque chose de potable.  
**Kanna **: Haha, ne t'inquiète pas pour le hyper dying mode. Il arrivera bientôt :). J'imagine que j'en ai déçu plusieurs par son absence mais je me rattraperai (du moins je ferai tout pour ^^).

* * *

_Voilà voilà : un début (?) de 6927, un brin de 1827 :D et un iota de 8027 et 5927 ? (le all27 est à la fête XD). Je prévoyais tout ça très différemment à la base mais j'ai décidé de tout changer d'un coup, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Ensuite, l'arrivée de Iemitsu, peut-être un peu dramatique pour la réaction de Tsuna mais bon, vous devez avoir l'habitude :p._

_Aussi, pour ceux qui se demanderaient si Tsuna en hyper mode apparaîtra : bien entendu ! Elle apparaîtra très rapidement d'ailleurs (au prochain chapitre ? ^^), c'était juste que je voyais pas trop comment l'introduire dans l'arc Mukuro sans être extrêmement redondante par rapport au manga._

_Et une petite annonce__: je compte écrire une autre fiction avec du slash cette fois-ci (Tsuna en garçon normal), j'ai vaguement l'intrigue en tête. Je sais que c'est pas très sage de commencer une nouvelle fic alors que je n'ai pas fini celle-ci mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Mais je n'abandonne pas du tout celle-ci ! Au contraire :D !  
J'ai mis plus d'infos dessus sur mon profil pour ceux que ça intéresserait ainsi que sur Nouveau départ. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ^^._


	15. Chapter 15

**Nouveau départ**

**Alors, voyons voir, la dernière publication date de… presque un an ?! Haha… GOMENASAI ! Je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue absence, j'imagine que bon nombre d'entre vous ne se rappellent même plus de cette fic… Mais je suis de retour ! J'avais plusieurs idées mais en général c'était pour plus tard et je dois dire que j'hésitais aussi sur la tournure de l'histoire. Bref, j'ai décidé de me replonger dans cette fic qui me tient quand même à cœur ^^. Par contre, ce chapitre est un peu différent, on va dire que c'est une petite interlude avant de passer à l'arc de la Varia.**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Ils sont en chemin. »_

_« Quand ? »_

_Iemitsu soupira. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu sais à quel point ils sont imprévisibles. Mais je dirais qu'ils se montreront d'ici la fin du mois. »_

_Reborn baissa son fedora sur ses yeux. Il était temps de commencer le véritable entraînement de Tsuna pensa-t-il en posant les yeux sur l'objet que lui avait remis l'homme blond._

_Un coffret sur lequel était gravé l'insigne des Vongola et dont le contenu était aussi dangereux que convoité._

**Chapitre 15**

« Hah… hah… C'est encore loin… hah… Reborn ? » haleta Tsuna, luttant pour continuer la montée.

Reborn l'avait réveillée tôt ce matin et l'avait amenée dans les montagnes. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures maintenant.

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas qu'une impression.

« Arrête de te plaindre, Dame-Tsuna, et contente-toi d'avancer plutôt que de gaspiller inutilement ton souffle. »

« Facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu es resté perché sur mon épaule durant tout le voyage. Ce n'est pas toi qui- hiiie ! » Elle glapit bruyamment en avisant le pistolet qu'il pointait maintenant entre ses yeux.

« Tu disais ? »

« R-rien, rien. » Elle lui jeta malgré tout un dernier regard noir avant de se concentrer sur sa route.

Tsuna jeta un œil aux alentours. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Reborn voulait qu'ils viennent ici. Un soudain frisson la parcourut. Elle espérait qu'il ne comptait pas l'abandonner ici pour qu'elle apprenne à survivre dans la nature, pensa-t-elle en repensant aux histoires que lui avaient racontées Dino. Connaissant son tuteur, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à l'abandonner en pleine nature.

Après encore une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement au bord d'un lac. Reborn sauta de son épaule et se posa sur un gros rocher.

« On est arrivé. » fit-il simplement.

Soulagée, Tsuna se laissa tomber sur l'herbe de la clairière, tentant de reprendre son souffle après cette rude randonnée matinale.

Elle posa enfin la question qui la taraudait depuis le début.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire ici, Reborn ? »

« Tu vas vite comprendre. Il devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. »

« Huh ? De qui tu parles ? »

Mais le hitman se contenta de lui sourire de façon énigmatique tout en rabattant son fedora sur son visage. La jeune fille fit la moue avant de porter son regard vers le ciel d'un air curieux. Il lui semblait entendre une sorte de bourdonnement dont le bruit s'intensifiait très vite.

« Qu'est-ce que- haaa ! »

Elle mit ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger du violent souffle qui s'abattait sur eux alors qu'un grand bruit assourdissant résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait et ceux-ci s'agrandirent sous la surprise. En effet, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux se trouvait un hélicoptère.

Tsuna se figea à cette vue. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et si ce n'était pas déjà assez surprenant, elle vit la porte de l'hélicoptère s'ouvrir et une silhouette se dessiner.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Cette personne n'allait sûrement pas faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne put que fixer bêtement ladite personne sauter de l'engin et atterrir à quelques mètres d'elle sans problème.

« Hiieee ! »

Tsuna recula brusquement à cette arrivée inopinée et totalement incongrue. Elle entendit vaguement le bruit des pâles de l'hélicoptère s'atténuer tandis que l'appareil s'éloignait, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du nouvel arrivant.

Ce dernier se trouvait en fait être un garçon d'environ son âge. Son expression souriante la rassurait un peu. Il n'avait pas l'air trop dangereux. Même si ce n'était pas très prudent de se fier aux apparences.

Soudain, le jeune homme porta ses yeux d'un beau bleu lagon sur elle avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle.

« Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, Sawada-dono. J'ai tant entendu sur vous. » fit-il respectueusement.

« Huh ? » Ce garçon la connaissait ?

Mal à l'aise face à cette situation, Tsuna se tourna vers son tuteur qui regardait calmement la scène.

« Reborn-dono, cela faisait longtemps. » continua-il en se tournant vers le hitman qui se contenta de hocher de la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

« Reborn, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce ? » se décida-t-elle à demander.

Le bébé eut un petit sourire face à l'expression confuse de son élève.

« Tsuna, je te présente Basil, il fait partie d'une organisation importante pour les Vongola. À partir de maintenant et pour les prochaines semaines à venir, il sera ton partenaire d'entraînement. »

« Je suis honoré de pouvoir vous aider. » fit le garçon en s'inclinant.

…

« Hehhhhh ?- Itaiii ! » fit Tsuna en frottant l'arrière de sa tête où son tuteur venait de lui donner un coup de pied.

« Tais-toi et écoute-moi. Ton endurance et tes capacités physiques se sont améliorées grâces aux précédents entraînements et il est temps maintenant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu veux protéger ta Famille, non ? Alors il va falloir que tu apprennes à te battre et pour cela, il te faut un adversaire. » expliqua Reborn.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant. » se plaignit-elle.

« Ça aurait été moins drôle. »

Tsuna soupira, elle devrait avoir l'habitude maintenant.

« Mais je ne sais pas me battre, Reborn. Je serai vaincue en un rien de temps. »

« Ne te sous-estime pas, Dame-Tsuna. »

_Tu dis ça mais tu m'appelles toujours Dame-Tsuna._ se dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Son tuteur sortit alors un objet et le lui lança.

« Tiens, attrape. »

« Waa ! » Tsuna regarda l'objet dans ses mains. « Des…moufles ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? »

En effet, dans ses mains se trouvaient ni plus ni moins qu'une paire de moufles toutes simples avec inscrit sur le dos le numéro 27. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que ce n'était pas l'arme la plus menaçante qui soit.

« Tu verras bien. Enfile-les. » répondit énigmatiquement le bébé.

Tsuna lui obéit alors sans rechigner, encore confuse.

« Sawada-dono. Tenez. »

C'était au tour du nouvel arrivant de lui tendre une petite boîte en métal. Elle l'accepta avec hésitation, un légèrement tintement résonna. _'Des billes ?'_ Elle ouvrit l'objet et versa son contenu dans sa main. Des sphères colorées en sortirent.

« Ce sont des bonbons spéciaux. Mange-les. »

« Hein ? » Tsuna fixa les billes sucrées avec appréhension, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à son tuteur.

« Dépêche-toi, Dame-Tsuna. » continua ce dernier en la menaçant de son pistolet.

« Hiie ! D'accord, d'accord. »

Elle déglutit nerveusement avant d'enfourner les bonbons dans sa bouche et les avaler.

Une vague de calme l'envahit soudainement tandis qu'une flamme orangée apparut sur son front. Elle rouvrit alors ses yeux, laissant voir un regard de la couleur d'un coucher de soleil. Elle regarda ses mains gantées d'un équipement différent, les moufles s'étant transformées.

« Ces pilules t'aident à te mettre en Hyper Dying Will Mode, tes sens sont plus en alerte et l'intuition que tu as hérité des Vongola est à son maximum. » expliqua Reborn avec un sourire. La flamme qu'arborait Tsuna était d'une incroyable brillance. Mais ce n'était que le début, il était certain que son élève allait très vite s'améliorer et devenir encore plus puissante.

« Maintenant, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable, Tsuna. »

* * *

« Waah… »

Tsuna plaça sa main devant sa bouche afin d'étouffer son bâillement. Ça allait faire un mois qu'elle s'entraînait sans relâche avec Basil et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée en cours. Heureusement, c'était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner, elle mourrait de faim, s'étant levée trop tard pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Ses amis et elle avaient décidé de manger sur le toit, profitant ainsi du beau temps.

« Dis Tsuna-chan, tu t'es blessée au bras ? » lui demanda Kyoko en désignant son bandage au bras gauche.

« Hm ? Ah ça… ce n'est rien, je me suis juste égratignée en jouant avec les enfants. » expliqua-t-elle d'un geste rapide de la main, voulant dire que ce n'était pas important.

« Ça fait quand même plusieurs blessures en très peu de temps. » insista Kurokawa, faisant mention de ses nombreuses blessures qu'elle s'est faite durant ce mois d'entraînement.

« Haha… Oui désolé, ma maladresse ne connaît pas de limites. » répondit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tsuna, c'est ce qui te rend mignonne aussi. Haha ! » sourit son ami Yamamoto.

« Comment oses-tu parler ainsi au Juudaime ? » s'indigna Gokudera.

« Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Gokudera ? »

Ce dernier rougit alors subitement et détourna la tête, bafouillant avec gêne :

« B-bien sûr que la Juudaime est mignonne ! C'est la Juudaime après tout ! » Se rendant alors compte que ses paroles pouvaient être déplacées envers son boss, l'Italien tenta de se rattraper. « M-m-mais je n'ai aucune arrière pensée. Je ne me permettrais pas. Veuillez acceptez mes plus sincères excuses, Juudaime ! » finit-il en s'inclinant profondément devant la brunette.

Le groupe d'amis fixèrent l'adolescent, abasourdis, avant qu'un éclat de rire général ne les prenne.

* * *

« Je vais m'acheter à boire, vous voulez quelque chose ? » demanda Tsuna en se levant.

« Laissez-moi m'en charger, Juudaime ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Gokudera-kun. Et puis, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Je reviens tout de suite. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

Tsuna fit un sourire à Hana et elles descendirent ensemble du toit pour se diriger vers les distributeurs automatiques.

Elle inséra ses pièces et appuya sur un bouton afin d'obtenir son thé glacé.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hana ? » fit-elle en se tournant vers son amie. Elle cligna des yeux en avisant l'expression sérieuse qu'arborait l'adolescente aux longs cheveux. « Hana ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment, Tsuna ? »

« Huh ? »

« Tes blessures. » ajouta Hana. « Ce n'est pas dû à de simples maladresses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je te l'ai dit, c'est quand je jouais avec les enfants. Tu sais comment ils sont. »

« Tsuna ! » Celle-ci sursauta au changement de ton de son amie. « Ne me mens pas. Même Kyoko n'est pas aussi naïve, elle ne t'a rien dit mais elle a arrêté de croire à tes excuses. Je vois bien qu'il y a plus derrière tes histoires. Ça fait plusieurs semaines maintenant que je te vois couvertes de pansements et de bandages alors tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est simplement parce que tu es tombée par malchance. »

La brunette baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise la vérité, elle ne pourrait jamais mêler Hana et Kyoko-chan dans cette histoire de mafia.

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant des mains se poser ses épaules et leva son regard pour tomber sur les yeux sombres de son interlocutrice.

« Tsuna, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Si tu as un problème, je peux peut-être t'aider. On est amies, non ? Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui ne va pas. »

'_Hana…'_

Tsuna sourit doucement à ces paroles. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme amie. Elle prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Hana. Tout va bien, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas important. Je suis vraiment désolée de te causer autant de soucis. » la rassura-t-elle du mieux possible.

Hana pinça les lèvres face à l'entêtement de Tsuna.

« Et eux, ils sont au courant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle simplement.

« Quoi ? »

« Yamamato et Gokudera. »

« Je- Ils- » Tsuna ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Hana, je- » Mais elle s'interrompit net en voyant l'expression blessée de son amie.

« Pourquoi eux et pas nous ? Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? » fit-elle amèrement.

« Non ! » démentit-elle vivement. « Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Vous êtes mes meilleures amies, bien sûr que j'ai confiance en vous ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu refuses de me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Tsuna baissa les yeux, impuissante.

« Je suis désolée, Hana. Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

« … »

Hana fixa son amie, celle-ci n'osait pas croiser son regard accusateur. Elle soupira, lassée du silence de la jeune fille.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. » dit-elle brusquement avant de partir.

Tsuna releva rapidement la tête et vit, paniquée, l'adolescente s'en aller.

« Ha- » Elle voulut la rattraper, mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'aurait pas pu lui révéler ce que Hana voulait. Elle refusait de mêler ses précieuses amies à ses problèmes. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher Yamamoto et Gokudera, ni même Hibari de prendre part à ce monde de la mafia, mais elle allait tout faire pour mettre Hana et Kyoko à l'écart. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il leur arrivait quoique ce soit par sa faute. _Pardonne-moi, Hana._

* * *

Hana arpentait les couloirs de l'école sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Elle était blessée par le silence de Tsuna mais surtout, elle était jalouse de la proximité qu'il y avait entre elle et les deux macaques.

Elle avait bien remarqué que la brunette passait beaucoup de temps avec Yamamoto et ce délinquant de Gokudera. Au départ, elle était contente de voir qu'elle s'était faite de nouveaux amis mais maintenant, elle le regrettait un peu. Elle les appréciait aussi mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Tsuna semblait partager davantage de choses avec eux qu'avec Kyoko et elle.

Ce n'était pas juste. Après tout, elle connaissait Tsuna bien avant eux alors pourquoi avaient-ils droit à un traitement de faveur ?

Hana se stoppa dans sa marche. Elle se trouvait dans un des couloirs vides de l'école. Elle devrait retourner rejoindre ses amis. La pause déjeune allait bientôt prendre fin.

Elle s'adossa avec un soupir de fatigue contre une des grandes fenêtres qui donnait sur la cour et tous ces étudiants insouciants. Il y a peu de temps, elles étaient comme ça aussi, vivant leur vie de collégiennes sans se soucier d'autres choses que les examens. Elle avait l'impression que ça remontait à une éternité.

Elle sentait que son amie était mêlée à quelque chose de dangereux et elle allait découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, avec l'aide de Tsuna ou non.

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand elle aperçut une silhouette familière sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était l'étrange bébé qui vivait chez Tsuna, Reborn, d'après ses souvenirs.

« Ciaossu. » salua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tsuna devrait être sur le toit. »

« C'est toi que je cherchais. » répondit simplement Reborn.

Hana haussa un sourcil. Elle ? Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir.

« Et bien dépêche-toi alors. » Elle ne supportait vraiment pas les gamins. Celui-ci avait beau être différent des autres, il n'en restait pas moins un bambin. De plus, il y avait quelque chose de pas normal chez lui qui la faisait parfois frissonner.

« Tu veux toujours savoir ce que cache Tsuna, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hana redoubla d'attention à ces mots.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir dans le parc de la ville à la nuit tombée, ça répondra à tes questions. » Reborn s'apprêta ensuite à s'en aller par la fenêtre. « Ah et essaie de ne pas trop lui en vouloir, elle croyait bien faire en ne vous disant rien. Mais bon, Dame-Tsuna restera Dame-Tsuna. »

Hana regarda le petit bébé disparaître, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle était un peu suspicieuse mais elle n'avait rien à perdre à vérifier ses dires.

Reborn n'avait aucun regret à mettre au courant l'amie de son élève. Au contraire, Tsuna ne faisait que les blesser en leur cachant sa nouvelle vie, le hitman voyait bien que cette situation la peinait également et qu'elle souffrait de devoir mettre de la distance avec celles qui étaient devenues ses premières amies.

* * *

Tsuna croisa ses bras devant son visage, évitant ainsi le coup de Basil.

Ils se trouvaient dans le parc de Namimori, s'entraînant comme tous les soirs. Seulement, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur son adversaire, les évènements de tout à l'heure lui taraudant l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Hana de la journée et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner sans lui dire la vérité. Elle savait que c'était injuste de sa part de garder volontairement ses amies dans l'ombre mais elle se disait que c'était pour leur bien.

De plus, elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à ces entraînements quotidiens. Elle voulait devenir plus forte pour pouvoir protéger ses amis et ces combats aidaient beaucoup.

Sa motivation retrouvée, elle s'élança contre le jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hana avait décidé de faire un tour dans le parc comme le lui avait indiqué le bébé. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre mais c'était la seule piste qu'elle avait. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et le temps s'était rafraîchit.

Elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle, pas très rassurée par le vide des alentours. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle atteignit finalement le parc de la ville normalement désert à cette heure tardive. Pourtant, Hana pouvait percevoir quelques bruits au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la forêt qui bordait le parc. Elle s'approcha prudemment de l'origine de ces bruits tout en se dissimulant derrière des arbres.

Elle observa furtivement ce qui se passait et la stupéfaction put se lire sur son visage quand elle vit deux individus en plein combat. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un combat de rue ordinaire. Les mouvements de ces deux personnes étaient… envoutants. C'était comme s'ils flottaient dans les airs et illuminaient le ciel de par les flammes qui brillaient sur leur front, orange pur d'un côté et bleu flamboyant de l'autre.

Hana observa les deux individus entrer en collision pour asséner un coup à l'autre, la flamme éclairant chacun le visage de l'adversaire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors et elle ne put empêcher un cri de surprise lui échapper quand elle reconnut l'une des silhouettes.

« Tsuna ! »

À l'entente de son nom, mais surtout de la voix qui l'avait crié, Tsuna se retourna brusquement, manquant ainsi d'esquiver le coup de Basil qui la projeta violemment à terre plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Tsuna ! »

Hana se précipita sans plus réfléchir vers la forme allongée au sol, terrifiée pour son amie. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui souleva délicatement le visage.

« Tsuna, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda rapidement la jeune fille tout en inspectant ses éventuelles blessures. Elle arborait une vilaine blessure à la tête mais ça ne semblait pas trop grave. Elle avait également plusieurs égratignures plus ou moins profondes ici et là, remarqua Hana en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hng… » grogna Tsuna tout en se massant l'arrière de la tête. Elle rouvrit lentement ses yeux avant de les porter sur la personne à ses côtés. « H-Hana ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'adolescente était sur le point de répondre quand elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de l'autre individu.

« Sawada-dono ! » Basil et Reborn s'étaient également empressés de rejoindre la brunette toujours allongée sur le sol. « Sawada-dono ! Je suis sincèrement navré ! Veuillez m'excuser ! » s'excusa Basil en s'inclinant profondément, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Tu as manqué de concentration, Dame-Tsuna. Tu aurais pu éviter ce coup très facilement. » la fustigea Rebon, ce qui fit grimacer la jeune fille.

« Oui, oui. Désolé, Reborn. » elle se tourna ensuite vers le garçon. « Ne t'en fais pas, Basil. Je n'ai rien de grave. Et puis c'est ma faute, tu n'y es pour rien. » rassura Tsuna. « Itai… » Elle reporta alors son attention sur son amie qui essuyait sa blessure à l'aide de son mouchoir de poche.

« H-Hana… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est pour ça que tu es tout le temps blessée ? Parce que tu te bats ? Et depuis quand tu sais te battre de cette façon ? » questionna Hana avec insistance. Elle jeta ensuite un regard noir dans la direction de l'adversaire de Tsuna, il avait beau s'être excusé, elle n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement d'avoir blessé son amie.

Basil frissonna face à ce regard assassin.

« Ce- ce n'est rien, Hana. Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé autant de soucis. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

L'adolescente reporta alors rapidement son attention sur la brunette.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Je viens de te voir en train d'échanger de violents coups avec une personne que je ne connais même pas, tu es couverte de blessures et tu veux me faire croire que tout va bien ? » s'écria-t-elle, commençant à perdre son calme. Non, ce n'était pas rien et Tsuna avait intérêt à tout lui expliquer.

Tsuna baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper maintenant. Son amie réclamait des réponses et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas les lui donner cette fois. Elle aurait voulu les garder à l'écart encore un moment, le temps que la situation se calme mais elle avait été trop égoïste. En voulant protéger ses amies, elle n'avait pas pris en compte leurs sentiments et le fait qu'elles pouvaient se sentir rejetées par son comportement.

Mais si jamais son amie ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec elle quand elle apprendra la vérité ? Un sentiment de peur lui noua l'estomac. Ça serait normal après tout. Quelle personne normale voudrait côtoyer des mafieux ? Elle se mordit la lèvre fortement. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amies l'abandonnent, mais peut-être que ce serait pour le mieux. Après tout, quel meilleur moyen de les protéger du monde de la mafia qu'en coupant tout lien qui pourrait les relier ?

Tsuna ouvrit subitement les yeux en sentant une main douce se poser sur sa joue, lui relevant le visage. Elle tomba sur le regard inhabituellement chaleureux de l'adolescente aux cheveux sombres.

« Dis-moi tout, Tsuna. Je suis ton amie et si jamais tu as des problèmes, je veux que tu les partages avec moi, quels qu'ils soient. Tu ferais de même si tu étais à ma place, non ? » lui dit-elle gentiment.

'_Hana…'_

S'avouant vaincue, la brunette se décida à tout lui raconter…

* * *

Tsuna s'affala sur son lit, vêtue de son pyjama. La journée avait été éreintante et un sentiment étrange lui étreignait la poitrine.

Elle avait tout raconté à Hana, son implication dans la mafia, les nombreuses attaques dont elle avait été victime et ses entraînements. Et la réaction de son amie avait été… Et bien, typique d'Hana, quand elle y réfléchissait.

_« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu es une des candidates pour devenir le chef d'une Famille de la mafia ? » récapitula Hana._

_La brunette hocha timidement de la tête. Elle observa son amie, celle-ci avait les sourcils froncés, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose avant d'ajouter un simple :_

_« Je vois. » _

_Huh ? _

_« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas banal comme situation. Hm… Peut-être que je devrais reprendre mes cours d'arts martiaux, ce serait sûrement utile. » poursuivit-elle, toujours dans ses pensées._

_« Ha-Hana, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais ces gens de la mafia sont dangereux ! » l'interrompit Tsuna. Elle continua ensuite d'une voix plus basse. « Il serait sans doute mieux pour Kyoko-chan et toi de vous éloigner un peu de moi, je- itai ! »_

_Tsuna frotta légèrement son front et leva ses yeux sur hana qui lui avait donné une pichenette._

_« Ne redis plus jamais ça, tu entends ? N'y pense même pas. » dit-elle sur un ton sans appel. Son expression s'adoucit alors. « Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on s'est promis avec Kyoko ? »_

_Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent en se remémorant leur promesse d'il y a plusieurs années._

_« Amies pour la vie. Quoiqu'il arrive. »_

Tsuna se retourna dans son lit avec un soupir. Quoiqu'elle dise, elle était soulagée et heureuse que son amie ne l'ait pas rejetée. Pourtant, une partie d'elle avait peur qu'elles soient blessées à cause de l'amitié qui les liait.

« Arrête de penser à des choses inutiles, Dame-Tsuna, ce qui est fait est fait. » fit Reborn.

Elle tourna sa tête vers le hamac sur lequel le hitman dormait.

« Mais si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose ? Ce serait entièrement de ma faute. »

« Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à devenir encore plus forte pour protéger ta Famille. C'est bien pour ça que tu as voulu t'entraîner, non ? Et puis, tu n'es pas seule. Tu as pleins d'amis derrière toi. Et en tant que tuteur, je ne te laisserai pas échouer, il en va de ma réputation après tout. Bon, trêve de bavardages. Tu ferais d'essayer de rattraper tes heures de sommeil plutôt que de te plaindre. Ton entraînement est loin d'être terminé. » finit Reborn avant de rejoindre le pays de Morphée.

Tsuna geignit faiblement pour la forme mais elle était reconnaissante envers son tuteur pour le réconfort dissimulé qu'il lui offrait. Fatiguée, elle se décida à oublier tous ces évènements et sombrer dans un sommeil qu'elle espérait réparateur.

* * *

« Japon ! Nous voici ! » s'écria joyeusement un individu aux cheveux multicolores en descendant du jet privé.

« Ushishi. Il était temps qu'on arrive, votre présence commençait vraiment à être insupportable. »

« La tienne aussi n'était pas des plus agréables, je te rassure, Bel. »

« Tu tiens déjà à tester les hôpitaux japonais, Mammon ? Je t'y enverrai avec plaisir. » répliqua le dénommé Bel en sortant ses couteaux.

« VOOOOIIII ! Fermez-la un peu, imbéciles ! Boss, c'est l'heure de- » le jeune homme se stoppa net en avisant le siège vide sur lequel leur boss se trouvait cinq minutes plus tôt. « VOOOIII ! Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? » cria-t-il. « Et Levi ! Lui aussi a disparu sans dire un mot ! »

« Ara, il a dû accompagner le boss, comme à son habitude. » dit Lussuria.

« Ces enfoirés ! Ils croient qu'on a le temps de faire du tourisme ?! Mammon ! Trouve-les ! »

« Ça ne sera pas gratuit. » l'informa le bébé, indifférent à l'énervement du commandant.

« Arrête de nous faire perdre du temps et dépêche-toi ! »

* * *

Tsuna esquiva le coup de Basil avant de lui asséner un puissant coup à son tour.

Les deux adolescents se trouvaient cette fois-ci dans les montagnes, s'entraînant depuis maintenant plusieurs heures sans interruption.

Reborn observait son élève se mouvoir avec une grande facilité et une certaine élégance. Il était fier d'elle et de ses incroyables progrès en si peu de temps. La brunette était réellement impressionnante et s'était immédiatement habituée à se battre avec ses gants spéciaux, identiques à ceux qu'utilisaient son ancêtre, Vongola Primo, et elle était parvenu à apprendre plusieurs techniques en un temps record. Il leva ensuite les yeux au ciel.

_Tiens…_

Alors que Tsuna s'apprêtait à envoyer un coup de pied à Basil, elle sentit un danger s'approcher à grande vitesse. Sans plus réfléchir, elle positionna ses mains le long de son corps, paumes vers le sol et fit appel à ses flammes, la propulsant rapidement dans les airs. Elle évita ainsi les puissantes boules de feu qui finirent leur course à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle leva alors la tête pour connaître l'origine de cette attaque et aperçut une grande silhouette perchée sur une des grosses branches d'arbres qui surplombaient le lieu. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux la voir, c'était un jeune homme qui semblait âgé d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Elle remarqua tout de suite les deux pistolets qu'il avait en main, ainsi que l'expression de mépris évident que son visage affichait.

Reborn eut un petit sourire en avisant le nouvel arrivant.

« Te voilà enfin, Xanxus. »

* * *

**Alors… pas de romance cette fois-ci, ni vraiment d'action (quand je vous ai dit que ce chapitre était différent des précédents…). J'aime bien le personnage d'Hana alors j'ai voulu l'inclure davantage dans mon histoire. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle aura une grande place (sauf si vous le voulez), c'était surtout pour montrer le lien de Tsuna avec ses amies (autres que les gardiens et compagnie), et puis c'était un passage qui me trottait dans la tête. Mais bon, je concède que ce n'est peut-être pas très passionnant pour vous, c'est pour ça que j'ai fini sur une note plus intéressante et que certains devaient attendre avec impatience : la Varia !**

**Pour être honnête, j'hésitais beaucoup sur la façon de l'introduire et j'avais pensé à plusieurs versions, l'une des raisons de ma longue absence. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu (et puis ça veut dire que je suis de retour dans le fandom ^^).**

**Par contre, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement à vos reviews comme avant, mais je les aime toujours autant ! Alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, c'est la seule chose qui me motive en ce moment. Et puis, si vous avez des questions, je suis toujours prête à y répondre :D.  
Ah la la… J'ai l'impression que l'inspiration me vient seulement durant les périodes de révisions, je sens l'ombre des rattrapages planer sur moi XD.**

**Allez, au prochain chapitre ! (qui ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps que celui-ci !)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nouveau départ**

**Hello everybody ! Ça fait longtemps, je sais… Mais je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, c'est le principal (j'espère que j'ai pas trop perdu de lecteurs en chemin… haha). En tout cas, désolé pour cette longue pause, mes études me prennent énormément de temps en ce moment alors je passe moins de temps à écrire. Pour me faire un peu pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Alors que Tsuna s'apprêtait à envoyer un coup de pied à Basil, elle sentit un danger s'approcher à grande vitesse. Sans plus réfléchir, elle positionna ses mains le long de son corps, paumes vers le sol et fit appel à ses flammes, la propulsant rapidement dans les airs. Elle évita ainsi les puissantes boules de feu qui finirent leur course à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt._

_Elle leva alors la tête pour connaître l'origine de cette attaque et aperçut une grande silhouette perchée sur une des grosses branches d'arbres qui surplombaient le lieu. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux la voir, c'était un jeune homme qui semblait âgé d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Elle remarqua tout de suite les deux pistolets qu'il avait en main, ainsi que l'expression de mépris évident que son visage affichait._

_Reborn eut un petit sourire en avisant le nouvel arrivant._

_« Te voilà enfin, Xanxus. »_

**Chapitre 16**

Xanxus ignora le hitman, son attention toujours portée sur sa cible. Il pointa à nouveau son arme sur Tsuna et tira à de nombreuses reprises.

L'adolescente évita tour à tour ces attaques lancées sur elle. Elle se savait qui il était mais d'après le petit sourire qu'affichait Reborn, il n'était pas un ennemi, du moins pour lui parce que le nouvel arrivant semblait déterminé à l'éliminer elle. Elle sauta dans les airs à l'aide de ses flammes pour échapper à une boule de feu. Ennemi ou pas, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Elle atterrit sur une grosse branche d'arbre, se trouvant maintenant à la même hauteur que l'homme en face d'elle.

Ses gants se mirent à briller d'une belle flamme orange et elle se prépara à riposter.

* * *

Leur combat avait débuté depuis plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant.

Xanxus et Tsuna se battaient sans relâche. Elle sauta pour esquiver le projectile de feu, se donnant de l'élan grâce à ses propres flammes et donna un gros coup de pied à son adversaire qui le para. Il agrippa sa jambe et la lança violemment contre un des arbres. Elle fit un retourné pour amortir sa chute avant de repartir de plus belle et fonça droit sur l'homme. Ce dernier la visa de son pistolet et lui tira de nombreuses boules de feu. Tsuna croisa ses bras devant elle pour tenter de diminuer l'impact.

Mais les attaques n'atteignirent jamais leur cible, neutralisées dans leur course.

Les deux candidats à la succession se tournèrent vers celui qui les avait interrompu.

« Assez. » fit Reborn, son arme se métamorphosa à nouveau en caméléon.

Obéissant à son tuteur, Tsuna se posa au sol, sa flamme disparaissant. Xanxus ne répondit rien mais il était évident qu'il était en désaccord avec cette interruption et qu'il voulait continuer le combat. Il abaissa néanmoins ses armes.

« Tsuna, je te présente Xanxus, le fils du boss actuel des Vongola, Nono. » Le bébé se tourna ensuite pour les autres individus qui étaient arrivés durant leur duel. « Xanxus est le chef de la Varia, la meilleure équipe d'assassins des Vongola dont voici les membres. »

La brunette observa avec appréhension les nouveaux arrivants.

« Voiiii ! Sale boss ! Qui t'a dit de partir tout seul où bon te semble ? Tu nous prends pour tes chiens ?! » cria un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés.

Tsuna grimaça à l'intensité sonore de sa voix. Il était encore plus bruyant que Ryohei nii-san.

« La ferme, déchet. » fit Xanxus tout en lui tirant une balle que son vice-commandant évita sans problème, mais qui sembla redoubler sa colère.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Satané boss ! » s'égosilla-t-il de plus belle.

« Shishishi. Tais-toi un peu. »

« Ne te mets pas tant en colère, Squalo-chan. »

Tsuna regarda avec effarement ces prétendus assassins se disputer entre eux comme des enfants. Elle se tourna finalement vers le hitman.

« Reborn, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? »

« Xanxus est aussi l'un des candidats pour la place de Vongola Decimo. Et pour savoir qui sera le successeur final, vous devrez vous confronter dans un duel sans merci. »

« Qu-Quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai aucune envie ! Et puis, s'il est le fils du Neuvième en plus d'être le chef de cette équipe d'assassins, c'est plus logique qu'il soit le Dixième, non ? » demanda-t-elle. « Itaii ! » Elle se massa distraitement le crâne là où son tuteur lui avait donné un coup.

« Ne sois pas si trouillarde, Dame-Tsuna. Même s'il est le fils de Timoteo, il n'en est pas moins que le sang de Primo coule dans tes veines. Et ne te rabaisse pas, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Tu as bien réussi à lui tenir tête durant votre petit combat. »

« Mais… »

« On en parlera plus tard, ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment. » fit-il, coupant court à ses vaines protestations. « Xanxus. »

Reborn tendit une enveloppe scellée en direction du boss de la Varia. Ce dernier, toujours une expression dédaigneuse sur le visage, s'empara de l'objet.

« Tch. » Il s'éloigna ensuite de l'attroupement, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à sa rivale. « Ne crois pas si bien t'en tirer, déchet. »

Tsuna ressentit un petit frisson face au ton froid et méprisant. Elle regarda alors les membres de la Varia suivre leur chef elle ne savait où. Elle était soulagée que ces étranges individus partent enfin. Elle se demanda tout de même ce qu'ils étaient vraiment venus faire ici et ce que Reborn leur avait donné. Elle voulut demander des précisions à son tuteur mais celui-ci commençait déjà à s'éloigner en compagnie de Basil.

« Rentrons. »

« A-attends-moi, Reborn ! »

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Tsuna jeta à coup d'œil furtif à ses compagnons qui avaient la mine plus sombre qu'au départ. Elle n'en comprenait pas la raison, elle n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal, et pourtant, son intuition lui disait que quelque chose allait se passer. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Reborn regarda en silence la forme endormie de Tsuna.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, il avait l'esprit préoccupé par le nuage noir qui ombrageait actuellement la famille Vongola. Timoteo l'avait contacté il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela, inquiet. Les candidats pour la place de Dixième étaient visés chacun à leur tour par un groupe d'individus. Et d'après les informations qu'ils avaient recueilli, il ne s'agissait pas de simples mafiosos mais plutôt des meurtriers hors pair agissant avec cruauté et sadisme. Il fronça les sourcils en repensant aux paroles de son vieil ami.

_« Ils sont morts, Reborn. » dit Timoteo. L'Arcobaleno pouvait facilement discerner la voix fatiguée de l'homme qui semblait porter le poids de ces meurtres sur ses épaules. « Et pas d'une simple balle, ils ont été torturés, et de la plus horrible des manières. Je t'en prie, prend bien soin de Tsunayoshi. »_

Sans compter Tsuna et Xanxus, il y avait eu trois autres candidats à la succession. Des hommes puissants et expérimentés.

Morts.

Reborn se souvenait des rapports que lui avaient fait parvenir Iemitsu sur leur mort. Elle avait été particulièrement atroce, même pour un mafieux.

Leur corps n'était plus du tout reconnaissable, portant la marque de toutes les souffrances qu'on leur avait infligé. Ils avaient été démembrés vivants, brûlés, déchiquetés… Mais ces monstres ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là, ils s'en étaient également pris à leurs familles, torturant femmes et enfants. Des traces de viols avaient aussi été retrouvés sur eux…

Les Vongola étaient en alerte maximum, cherchant à tout prix à attraper ces assassins. Après de longues recherches, ils avaient finalement obtenu une piste qui avait glacé le sang du chef du CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu.

La prochaine cible de ce groupe inconnu.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

D'où la venue précipitée de l'homme et l'arrivée de la Varia au Japon.

Reborn serra fortement les poings.

Il était hors de question que ces abominations s'approchent de Tsuna. Il savait très bien qu'en tant qu'Arcobaleno, il lui était interdit de se mêler de trop près à cette histoire. Mais si jamais ces monstres osaient ne serait-ce que toucher à un cheveu de son élève, il les tuerait sans hésiter. Un sourire amer apparut sur son visage enfantin, de toutes les manières, il était déjà maudit pour l'éternité, rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver.

Il était parfois étonné de l'affection qu'il avait pour sa jeune élève. Il avait eu plusieurs élèves auparavant et il les avait apprécié également, mais Tsuna était différente… Spéciale. Elle était forte, très forte. Il ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait d'énormes progrès, surtout en si peu de temps. La puissance qui émanait d'elle était spectaculaire, elle ne la maîtrisait pas encore mais elle était en bonne voie. Il s'était demandé un jour d'où pouvait lui venir une telle force, le sang de Primo qui coulait en elle pouvait expliquer en partie ce pouvoir mais il y avait autre chose. Et c'est en observant longuement la brunette qu'il avait compris.

Ses amis.

Tsuna tirait sa force dans sa volonté de protéger ses proches.

Et rien qu'à partir de ça, Reborn savait que Tsuna ferait une boss exceptionnelle.

Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle parvienne à la tête des Vongola. Jamais encore il n'avait été autant motivé pour une autre personne. Tsuna était incroyable et ça il l'avait vite compris en la côtoyant quotidiennement. La force, la gentillesse et l'innocence de l'adolescente étaient parvenues à percer son armure et elle s'était faite une place dans son cœur glacé par le monde impitoyable de la mafia. Il s'était attaché à son étudiante, bien plus qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Un rictus fleurit ses lèvres alors qu'il dérivait vers le sommeil.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Quelles surprises me réserves-tu donc encore ?

* * *

Tsuna déglutit nerveusement. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Elle se trouvait en ce moment même dans son salon, entourée de ses amis mais aussi de la Varia. Ces derniers ne cessaient de se disputer, mettant à vif les nerfs de Gokudera tandis que Yamamoto et Ryohei rejoignaient joyeusement la discussion enflammée. Hibari était quant à lui dans un coin de la pièce, visiblement mécontent de tout ce rassemblement.

Reborn les avait tous rassemblés chez elle pour leur parler d'un certain gang qui menaçait les Vongola et qui avait assassiné les candidats à la succession. Le neuvième avait donc envoyé la Varia pour mettre fin à ces individus.

« Ne te méprends pas, déchet. » fit soudain Xanxus en lui lançant un regard noir. « Dès que j'en aurais fini avec eux, je me débarrasserai de toi. »

« Sale bâtard ! Répète un peu pour voir ! » s'exclama Gokudera, furieux de la menace lancée sur son boss. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, le stoppant dans son élan.

Yamamoto fixait Xanxus, une expression inhabituellement sérieuse sur le visage.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, déchet ? »

« Pas spécialement. » répondit-il en retrouvant un sourire, bien que forcé. « Mais si tu veux toucher à Tsuna, il faudra d'abord passer par nous avant. » Son regard promettait danger et violence.

« Hmph. »

Tsuna soupira. La présence de la Varia n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, Reborn ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le groupe d'informateurs des Vongola les ont localisés au Japon. Mais il serait inutile de tenter de les trouver. Vu que leur objectif est d'éliminer tous les éventuels successeurs, ils viendront d'eux-mêmes à nous. »

C'était loin de rassurer la jeune fille. Son sang de Vongola ne lui posait vraiment que des soucis…

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que la Varia avait débarqué au Japon et pour le moment, cette fameuse Famille ennemie ne s'était pas encore manifestée. Tsuna avait repris sa routine habituelle avec ses entraînements quotidiens. À la différence que maintenant, ses amis veillaient constamment sur elle, à l'affut d'une quelconque attaque. Elle s'était sentie coupable de les entraîner dans cette histoire et avait insisté en leur disant qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter et qu'elle était capable de se défendre. Mais ils n'avaient pas écouté, préférant la surveiller telle son ombre.

Elle était en ce moment même sur le terrain de foot de son école pour son entraînement. La nuit était sur le point de tomber.

Reborn lui lançait de nombreux projectiles qu'elle devait contrer sans chercher à les éviter. Elle avait dû y réfléchir pendant longtemps mais elle avait mis au point une nouvelle attaque.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit des présences s'approcher d'eux.

_Bang Bang_

Tsuna se projeta dans les airs pour échapper aux coups de feu tirés sur elle.

'_Les voilà enfin.'_ Se dit Reborn et se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

En effet, une bonne trentaine d'hommes vêtus de noir les entouraient. Yamamoto et Gokudera se mirent en position d'attaque, prêts à défendre leur amie. Hibari débarqua ensuite, ses tonfas sortis.

La bataille éclata alors, leurs ennemis les mitraillant sans relâche. Tsuna et les autres parvenaient à leur tenir tête mais ils avaient l'impression que plus ils en mettaient hors d'état de nuire, plus ils étaient nombreux. D'où venaient tous ces renforts ? Ils n'allaient jamais en finir si cela continuait comme ça.

« VOOOIIIIIII ! »

La Varia arriva finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure et se mit à attaquer les individus avec une efficacité redoutable. Ils étaient vicieux dans leurs attaques, ne se souciant aucunement de l'état de leurs adversaires et en tuant sûrement un bon nombre.

Tsuna serra les poings à cette vue. Ils avaient beau être leurs ennemis, était-il nécessaire d'user autant de violence ?

Elle devait tout de même reconnaître que la Varia était incroyablement puissante et surpassait aisément ces hommes. Mais le plus effrayant, c'était que leur chef, Xanxus, ne participait pas du tout au combat qui avait lieu face à lui, laissant ses subordonnés s'occuper de la sale besogne comme si ces ennemis n'étaient pas dignes de lui.

Des cris de douleur et de souffrance résonnèrent autour d'eux. Très vite, leurs ennemis s'essoufflèrent et leur nombre fut considérablement réduit.

En quelques minutes seulement, le combat prit fin. Les seuls encore debout étaient les membres de la Varia, tandis que leurs adversaires étaient tous allongés au sol, inconscients ou morts.

Leur mission était finie.

Tsuna observait la scène d'un air désemparé. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un tel massacre. Etait-ce ça la mafia ? C'était ça qui l'attendait si elle entrait dans ce monde ? Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas de tout ça. Elle était une personne comme les autres. Elle et ses amis n'avaient rien à voir avec ça.

Son regard se posa sur les nombreux corps qui jonchaient le sol. Ceux encore vivants étaient grièvement blessés et étaient clairement à l'agonie. Devait-elle aller les aider ? Ils avaient failli tuer ses amis et avaient aussi sûrement tué bon nombre de gens. Et d'après ce que lui avait dit Reborn, ils n'avaient pas fait que tuer…

La nausée lui prit soudainement à la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas de ce monde violent et cruel. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis s'y retrouvent mêlés, et encore moins à cause d'elle.

_Bang_

« Hiiie ! » Tsuna trébucha en arrière, évitant ainsi l'attaque qui finit à ses pieds. Elle leva la tête, surprise par ce coup lancé sur elle.

Xanxus la visait de son pistolet.

« À nous maintenant, déchet. » fit-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Elle se rappela alors que l'homme avait prévu de la combattre en duel dès que la menace première sur les Vongola aura été écartée. Et au vu de son regard assoiffé de sang, il était inutile de l'en dissuader. Elle serra les poings. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle enfila ses moufles et avala ses dragées bleues. Elle sentit immédiatement la chaleur de sa flamme prendre possession de son corps.

« Très bien. » fit-elle sur un ton calme.

« Attendez un instant ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir l'arrivée de deux jeunes femmes au teint basané et aux longs cheveux roses. Leurs yeux étaient dissimulés sous un masque.

« Tch. » Xanxus leur lança un regard noir, furieux de ce délai.

« Cervello. » fit Reborn en les reconnaissant.

Une des femmes prit la parole.

« Nous serons les arbitres durant les matchs qui opposeront chaque gardien et nous annoncerons le vainqueur. Les gardiens de chaque équipe devront combattre en duel singulier l'autre gardien du même élément et le vainqueur sera celui qui aura rendu l'autre incapable de se relever ou qui l'aura tué. Et nous donnerons les bagues complètes à ceux qui l'auront remporté. Le premier combat opposera donc les gardien de la tempête- »

« Non. » interrompit Tsuna.

« Pardon ? »

Tsuna fixa la membre des Cervello droit dans les yeux avec une expression déterminée.

« Je refuse que mes amis participent à cette bataille. » dit-elle sur un ton sans appel.

« Mais c'est la règle. »

« Juudaime ! Je peux me battre ! Laissez-moi remporter ce duel et vous rapporter la bague de la tempête. » s'exclama Gokudera, voyant là une occasion de prouver sa valeur à son précieux boss.

« J'ai dit non. »

L'Italien fut décontenancé par le ton catégorique de la brunette. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas de lui au final ? La panique commença à l'envahir face à ses inquiétudes.

« Gokudera-kun. » Il tourna son regard vers elle. « Je ne veux simplement pas que vous soyez impliqués dans cette bataille. » continua-t-elle sur un ton plus doux. Elle s'adressa à Xanxus qui observait la scène d'un air désintéressé. « Xanxus, si tu veux un duel, ce sera juste toi et moi. Aucun autre ne combattra. Et le vainqueur obtiendra toutes les bagues des gardiens. Ça te va ? »

« Ça m'est complètement égal, tant que je peux t'anéantir. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

« Juudaime ! » « Tsuna ! »

« L'unique duel qui aura lieu pour décider du vainqueur sera celui entre Xanxus et moi. C'est compris ? » fit-elle en direction de l'arbitre. Mais il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation qu'une question.

Les filles Cervello se regardèrent un peu désemparées par la tournure des évènements mais ne purent qu'abdiquer devant la résolution de l'adolescente.

« Très bien. »

Tsuna et Xanxus se mirent en place au milieu du terrain. Une immense dôme de protection les entourait, les séparant des autres. Personne ne pourra ni y pénétrer, ni en sortir tant qu'aucun n'aura été déclaré vainqueur.

« Reborn-san ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça ! » fit Hayato en se tournant pour le hitman.

« Oui, kozo. Tsuna a besoin de nous. » Yamamoto regardait avec inquiétude les deux individus qui se faisaient maintenant face.

« Comment ça ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en elle ? » demanda Reborn avec un petit sourire.

« Si- Bien sûr que si ! » se dépêcha de répondre Gokudera. « Mais- »

« Dans ce cas, regardez bien et admirez votre boss battre son adversaire. » déclara-t-il. Il avait totalement confiance en son élève. Elle s'était nettement améliorée ces derniers temps, elle s'était durement entraînée. Lui-même ne connaissait pas toute l'étendue de sa force.

_Bang Bang Bang_

Il reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes gens sous le dôme.

Le duel avait commencé.

* * *

Ils attaquaient férocement, lançant et évitant les attaques de l'autre à une vitesse impressionnante. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Le combat avait commencé depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais aucun n'abandonnait. Des signes de fatigue se faisaient malgré tout ressentir des deux côtés.

Ils se trouvaient face à face, cherchant chacun à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Les gants de Tsuna s'enflammèrent et propulsèrent violemment son adversaire.

'_Maintenant !'_

Voyant enfin une opportunité, Tsuna s'éloigna brièvement et plaça ses mains face à elle, formant un carré. Elle se concentra tandis que Xanxus fonçait droit sur elle. Elle utilisa alors sa nouvelle technique, prenant son adversaire par surprise.

« Que- ? » Cette position, elle ressemblait à celle de son père quand il l'avait neutralisé… Mais non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça !

Un jet de flammes presque transparentes apparut alors entre ses mains et se dirigea vers Xanxus qui tenta de l'éviter. Mais il était trop tard.

« Non ! »

Tout le monde regardait avec effroi alors que Xanxus se retrouvait progressivement emprisonné dans une armure de glace.

« Hah hah hah… »

À la suite de cette attaque, la flamme de Tsuna s'éteint. C'était la première fois qu'elle employait cette technique contre quelqu'un, elle avait l'impression d'avoir usé toutes ses forces. N'ayant plus assez d'énergie pour se maintenir dans les airs, elle retomba lourdement à terre sous les cris de son entourage.

« Enlevez le dôme ! » cria Gokudera aux deux arbitres.

« Impossible. » répondit l'une d'elles. « Il disparaîtra de lui-même lorsqu'un vainqueur ressortira de ce duel. Même si Sawada Tsunayoshi semble l'avoir remporté, elle est pour le moment à terre et à moitié inconsciente. Il faut que l'un d'eux se relève pour annoncer la fin du combat. »

Les amis de Tsuna regardèrent, inquiets, la forme immobile de leur amie. Celle-ci était complètement épuisée et parvenait à peine à rester éveillée.

…

Un grand bruit détona soudainement dans le silence de la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? »

Reborn fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose venait d'exploser sous le dôme, les prenant tous par surprise et la fumée qui envahissait le lieu les empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Tsuna s'était relevée tant bien que mal et s'était placée devant Xanxus, toujours figé dans un mur de glace, et l'avait semble-t-il, protégé d'une attaque violente. Elle était recouverte de sang et sa respiration était laborieuse. Face à elle se trouvaient deux individus.

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que les deux hommes se mirent à l'attaquer sans répit. Leurs coups étaient violents et sans merci. Elle était déjà extrêmement affaiblie de par son duel avec Xanxus et avait énormément de mal à riposter contre ces nouveaux arrivants.

« Tsuna ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui sont-ils ? Retirez tout de suite ce dôme ! » vociféra Gokudera.

Mais les deux femmes étaient elles aussi perturbées par la tournure des évènements.

« Nous ne pouvons pas l'enlever. Quelqu'un l'a trafiqué, on peut seulement le faire disparaître de l'intérieur. »

Reborn grinça des dents en observant les nouveaux individus. Ils avaient été bernés. Les mafieux qu'ils avaient neutralisés plus tôt n'avaient été qu'un leurre, pas étonnant qu'ils aient été battus aussi facilement. Pourquoi n'avait-il réalisé ça plus tôt ? Maintenant, il était trop tard. Ils les avaient eus et avaient sûrement attendu que Tsuna et Xanxus soient dans l'incapacité de se battre pour les éliminer. Il serra les poings. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire avec son statut d'Arcobaleno ?

_Clang_

Yamamoto donna un violent coup de sabre sur le dôme, sans effet. Les autres faisaient de même, voulant chacun rejoindre leur boss, mais le dôme résistait à leurs attaques.

Gokudera s'apprêtait à lancer à nouveau ses explosifs quand il se sentit poussé sur le côté.

« Attention ! »

Il vit alors cet idiot de baseballer qui venait de lui faire éviter de nombreux couteaux lancés vers eux. Il tourna la tête. De nouveaux assaillants étaient apparus. Et à en juger par leur apparence, ils devaient être avec ceux qui attaquaient en ce moment même son boss.

'_Juudaime !'_

Reportant son attention sur la jeune fille, il sentit la panique l'envahir en avisant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Il sortit ses dynamites en triple dose. Ils allaient payer pour avoir ne serait-ce que toucher à la brunette.

Une bataille sans merci débuta rapidement entre ce groupe d'assassins et les Vongola.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna était prise d'assaut par ses deux adversaires et tentait de se défendre tant bien que mal. Elle se sentait défaillir à chaque instant. Son corps criait souffrance mais elle luttait, refusant de se laisser aller.

De son côté, Kyoya attaquait sans merci. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Il fallait absolument qu'il rejoigne Tsunayoshi. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'eux, quand il en terrassait un, un autre le remplaçait. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait que son amie était en difficulté. La fureur l'envahit. Comment osaient-ils ?

Yamamoto, Gokudera et Sasagawa combattaient également, ils voulaient aussi rejoindre Tsuna mais il était presque impossible de se débarrasser de leurs adversaires assez longtemps pour briser le dôme qui les empêchait toujours de la rejoindre.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire diversion pour qu'Hibari puisse y aller. Le préfet leur fit un bref signe de tête en reconnaissance avant de donner de violents coups sur le dôme. Une brèche se forma momentanément, lui permettant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il ne perdit pas de temps et accourut vers Tsunayoshi pour mordre à mort ses assaillants.

L'un des individus le vit arriver et l'intercepta, l'éloignant de son partenaire qui continuait de s'acharner sur la brunette.

Hibari vit tout de suite que l'homme était plus puissant que ceux qui combattaient à l'extérieur. Mais il n'en avait cure, il devait juste le mordre à mort. Ses attaques se faisaient plus violentes, plus vicieuses. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui, son amie était en danger.

Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent brutalement, les plaçant face à face.

« Tu perds ton temps, gamin. C'est peine perdu. Vous allez tous mourir et le règne des Vongola prendra fin. Sawada Tsunayoshi sera éliminée, mais avant ça, on va s'amuser avec elle. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'une femme soit aussi puissante dans la mafia. » L'homme eut alors un rictus mauvais. « Et puis elle est vraiment jolie pour une gamine, j'ai hâte de la goûter et entendre ses cris de souffrance. C'est comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. Toutes ces femmes qui hurlent de douleur pendant que je les viole devant leur mari impuissant. N'est-ce pas jouissif ? »

Une colère sourde envahit Hibari à ces paroles. En un éclair, il pivota sur lui-même et donna de violents coups de tonfas à son adervsaire. Il ne laissa pas le temps à ce dernier de se reprendre qu'il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, le ruant de coups plus brutaux les uns que les autres. Ses yeux brûlaient de rage mais son visage exprimait quant à lui une expression mortelle.

Personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce que penser à toucher à Tsunayoshi de cette façon.

Il redoubla de puissance dans ses coups, mettant en difficulté son adversaire, étonné de la force que l'adolescent pouvait avoir.

« Tsuna ! »

Un cri résonna et Kyoya tourna rapidement la tête en direction de son amie et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

L'homme agrippait la jeune fille par les cheveux, la maintenant en l'air. Celle-ci n'avait plus sa flamme et ses yeux à peine entrouverts laissaient voir un regard éteint. Du sang coulait encore le long de son visage. Son corps semblait sans vie, tel un pantin désarticulé dans la poigne de son adversaire qui souriait tel un dément.

Il leva ensuite son arme, s'apprêtant à donner un coup de grâce à l'adolescente.

« Hughhh ! »

Kyoya s'était déplacé en un éclair et lui avait donné un coup de tonfa d'une violence extrême, envoyant l'homme à terre dans un craquement sinistre.

Il recueillit ensuite son amie dans ses bras, écartant ses mèches trempées de sang de son visage. Elle était inconsciente mais son pouls était encore présent, même si faible. Sentant le danger, il sauta afin d'éviter l'attaque du second homme, sa précieuse charge serrée contre lui.

Il para tant bien que mal les coups de l'ennemi tout en protégeant Tsunayoshi, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. L'homme qu'il avait envoyé à terre quelques instants plus tôt se releva et vint rejoindre son compagnon et se mêler à l'attaque.

Hibari grinça des dents.

« Laisse nous la Dixième et nous te laisserons tranquille. » dit l'un d'eux. « On ne veut qu'elle, nous n'avons pas d'intérêt à s'en prendre à vous tous. » Mais Kyoya l'ignora. S'ils pensaient qu'il allait leur laisser toucher à Tsunayoshi… « De toute façon, elle est au bord de la mort. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle alors il est inutile de gaspiller ta vie pour la sienne. Donne-la nous et nous vous épargnerons. »

Il vit les regards pervers et sadiques que posaient les deux hommes sur la brunette. Une fureur prit possession de son corps alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur sa charge.

Voyant le refus de l'adolescent, ils se jetèrent sur lui, et ne pouvant échapper à l'attaque, Hibari plaça son arme devant lui et se positionna de sorte à protéger son amie.

Mais le coup ne le toucha jamais.

_Clang_

Un épais brouillard venait de se lever autour d'eux avant de s'estomper progressivement.

Kyoya tiqua en voyant le nouvel arrivant qui s'était mis entre eux et leurs ennemis.

Rokudo Mukuro.

Il avait paré leurs attaques avec son trident.

« Oya, tu m'as l'air en bien mauvaise posture, Skylark-kun. »

Le préfet plissa les yeux de colère mais n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de les aider.

Mukuro posa ensuite les yeux sur le corps immobile de Tsuna et une sensation désagréable le parcourut à la vue du triste état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers les deux individus. Il plaça son trident face à lui, son œil maudit se mit à rougeoyer de façon sinistre, le chiffre se modifiant. Les deux hommes étaient surpris par cette nouvelle arrivée. Ils tentèrent d'attaquer le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit mais se retrouvèrent vite emprisonnés dans une illusion.

Il fallait profiter de leur moment de confusion pour les attaquer.

Kyoya posa délicatement sa charge à terre et se prépara à les mordre à mort.

« Déchets. »

Xanxus s'était relevé et avait pu récupérer un peu. Ses yeux rougeoyaient de colère et de fureur. Il les rejoignit pour combattre leurs ennemis.

À eux trois, ils parvinrent à éliminer les deux hommes qui poussaient des cris d'horreur et de souffrance face à la douleur physique qu'on leur infligeait, mais aussi la douleur mentale que leur faisait subir Mukuro avec ses illusions dont lui seul avait le secret.

De leur côté, les amis de Tsuna et la Varia avaient également réussi à se débarrasser du reste des assassins.

La bataille était enfin finie.

« Tsuna ! » « Juudaime ! »

Tout le monde accourut vers la jeune fille qui était de plus en plus pâle, sa respiration était à peine perceptible.

Reborn et Ryohei s'approchèrent et firent appel à leur flamme du soleil pour la soigner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils avaient fermé ses blessures mais Tsuna avait perdu énormément de sang, il fallait l'amener de toute urgence à l'hôpital.

* * *

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouie par les murs blancs de la pièce.

« Tsuna ! »

Elle fut vite assaillie de tous les côtés. Regardant autour d'elle, elle voyait que tous ses amis étaient présents, une expression de soulagement inscrite sur leurs visages fatigués.

On lui expliqua ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé.

La Varia était passée (excepté xanxus) et malgré leurs insultes habituelles, ils lui étaient reconnaissants d'avoir protégé leur boss. Ils lui dirent aussi que Xanxus reconnaissait -même si avec beaucoup de réticence- sa défaite et qu'elle avait la place de Dixième. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou non à cette nouvelle.

La nuit était enfin tombée. Hibari était le seul dans sa chambre maintenant, toujours à veiller sur elle.

Il était en colère. C'était la seconde fois que Tsuna se retrouvait grièvement blessée à cause de cette histoire de Vongola. Et il n'avait pas été assez fort pour la protéger. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser entrer dans la mafia.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la brunette qui dormait paisiblement.

Soudain, il sentit une présence approcher et se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Son regard se tourna vers un des coins sombres de la pièce. Une silhouette s'avança vers lui. Il reconnut rapidement l'œil sanglant de l'illusionniste mais n'abaissa pas sa garde pour autant. L'adolescent avait beau les avoir aidé, il n'en restait pas moins un ennemi.

« Oya oya, tu peux baisser tes armes, Skylark-kun, je ne suis pas venu me battre avec toi, du moins pas cette fois-ci. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Je viens tout simplement rendre visite à Tsunayoshi-kun, maintenant qu'elle a repris connaissance. » Il s'avança vers le lit de l'endormie mais sa route fut vite barrée par Hibari qui le menaçait de son tonfa.

« Possessif, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Mukuro, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Fais un pas de plus et je te mordrai à mort. » lui promit-il.

« Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. D'après mes souvenirs, il me semblait que tu n'étais pas vraiment en position de vainqueur. »

Hibari resserra sa prise sur son arme. Il aurait voulu mordre à mort l'autre jeune homme mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller Tsunayoshi. Celle-ci venait tout juste de reprendre conscience et était encore faible, il lui fallait du repos.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir avant de le regretter. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça. Et puis il me semble que mon aide n'a pas été superflue dans cette bataille. »

« Personne n'a demandé ton aide. »

Les deux adolescents se fusillèrent du regard, prêts à se jeter sur l'autre au moindre mouvement suspect.

Mais ils furent interrompus.

« Hmm… »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille qui commençait à se réveiller, son hyper intuition l'ayant titillé durant son sommeil.

Tsuna ouvrit lentement les yeux dans la pénombre de la pièce. Sentant qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle tourna la tête et se frotta les yeux en avisant les deux individus qui se faisaient face.

« Hibari-san ? Mukuro ? »

« Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, je vois qu'on t'a réveillé. »

Tsuna tenta de se redresser et grimaça face à la douleur. Hibari vint tout de suite à ses côtés, pressant son épaule.

« Reste couchée, Tsunayoshi. »

Mukuro abaissa son bras qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de lever, inconsciemment, il avait amorcé un geste vers la brunette.

« Mukuro, tu es venu ? » fit-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce dernier la fixa un instant avant de répondre dans un rictus : « Je suis simplement voir si tu n'étais pas morte, Tsunayoshi-kun. Cela contrarierait bien mes plans si tel était le cas. »

Mais Tsuna ne se départit pas de son sourire, au contraire, il était plus sincère : « Je te remercie de nous avoir aidé. »

« Oya, n'étais-tu pas inconsciente à mon arrivée ? »

« J'ai ressenti ta présence durant la bataille et mon intuition me disait que tu nous avais protégé. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas venu pour vous aider mais simplement pour m'assurer de ta survie, tu m'es utile vivante après tout. Et j'imagine que des félicitations sont de mises. Bravo pour ta victoire, Vongola Decima. »

Il fit ensuite volte-face et s'apprêta à disparaître de la chambre.

« Attends ! »

Il se figea. Pas plus pour l'exclamation de l'adolescente mais pour la main qui avait soudainement agrippé la sienne. Il baissa les yeux et vit une main pâle et plus petite serrer la sienne gantée. Il se tourna vers la brunette, la regardant d'un air malicieux.

« Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi maintenant, Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

« Je- je voulais encore te remercier d'être venu à notre aide et d'être venu me voir, quelque soient tes raisons. Et je- » Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter plus doucement : « Sois prudent et reviens vite. »

Elle serra brièvement sa poigne avant de retirer sa main.

Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de ressentir le manque de chaleur lorsque la brunette le relâcha. Il la fixa un instant en silence, il remarqua également la main possessive de Hibari sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Un dernier sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fasse apparaître son trident et qu'il ne disparaisse dans une épaisse brume sombre, croisant une dernière fois les yeux envoûtants de la Vongola.

* * *

Kyoya fixa un instant l'endroit où se tenait l'illusionniste quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'appréciait pas du tout cet herbivore. Et même s'il les avait aidé, il restait un ennemi. Mais ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était l'affection que semblait lui porter Tsunayoshi. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une atmosphère presque intime entre eux.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la brunette.

« Retourne te coucher, Tsunayoshi. »

Tsuna sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de la voix grave de son ami et se coucha à nouveau, sentant la fatigue alourdir son corps.

« Tu vas rester ici, Hibari-san ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Kyoya ne répondit rien, l'observant en silence. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et porta la main au visage de l'adolescente, caressant un instant sa blessure. Elle sursauta imperceptiblement à ce toucher inattendu. Sans réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur celle de son ami, la pressant contre sa joue. Sa main était si chaude, si rassurante.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils continuèrent de se regarder droit dans les yeux, toujours en silence.

Seule leur souffle léger se faisait entendre dans la chambre.

Tsuna raffermit sa prise sur la main d'Hibari. Ce dernier caressa sa joue de son pouce un moment puis son doigt glissa sur les lèvres de la brunette qu'il effleura lentement.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard un seul instant. Tsuna sentait son cœur palpiter fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Les caresses d'Hibari sur son visage la rendaient nerveuse mais la calmaient aussi quelque part.

Il arrêta ensuite ses gestes avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensembles. Il porta leurs mains à son visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur la bague du Ciel de Tsuna.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ce geste.

'_Hibari-san…'_

Tsuna sentit ses yeux picoter désagréablement. La promesse implicite de son ami résonnait silencieusement entre eux.

'_Jamais je ne te laisserai.'_

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant que l'esprit fatigué de Tsuna ne dérive vers un sommeil profond sous le regard de son protecteur, leurs mains toujours intimement entrelacées.

* * *

**Voilà ! On finit avec un peu de 1827 ^^, j'espère que cette scène vous a plu.**

**Bon, bilan de ce chapitre : un peu dans le flou. Pas mal d'action alors que je suis pas très à l'aise sur ça et je crois que mes scènes sont un peu répétitives en général dans cette fic. M'enfin, je vais vous laisser commenter vous-mêmes !**

**Et merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! C'est grâce à ça que je trouve la force et le temps de me remettre à cette fic !**

**Kissu et à bientôt !**


End file.
